Switch
by Yrnette
Summary: Quand Belle et Emma se retrouvent dans la peau de l'autre suite à un malheureux incident, les ennuis s'enchaînent...
1. Prologue

_Voilà voilà voilà !... La toute première fic à chapitre que je publie... Dans quel guêpier suis-je en train de me fourrer..._  
 _Suite aux encouragements de Luciole (entre autres), de mes proches et après ma première participation au Secret Santa cette année, je me lance ! (En stress total derrière son écran)_  
 _Un énorme merci à ma Bêta Talysman, qui supporte mes crises d'angoisse, mes fautes et mes blocages !_

 _Titre : Switch_  
 _Disclaimer : Ni les personnages, ni l'univers de OUAT ne m'appartiennent, tout appartient à ABC blablabla..._  
 _Résumé : Quand Belle et Emma se retrouvent dans la peau de l'autre après une malheureuse expérience, les ennuis commencent à s'enchaîner..._  
 _Rating : T (plus par précaution qu'autre chose...)_  
 _Personnages : Belle, Emma, Rumbelle, CaptainSwan_

 **Prologue**

Belle lisait tranquillement dans la boutique, alors que son mari était occupé à vadrouiller elle ne savait trop où. Elle ignorait où il avait bien pu partir, et elle espérait qu'il ne s'était pas rendu dans une quelconque boutique pour vider leurs marchandises. Elle ne se ferait jamais à sa volonté de la noyer sous divers cadeaux, bien qu'elle ait plus de mal à protester lorsqu'il lui offrait un nouveau livre.

Il s'était contenté de dire qu'il avait besoin de quelques heures pour régler des affaires en ville et ce n'était pas le jour des loyers. Belle se doutait qu'elle ne le verrait pas avant la fin de l'après-midi, et elle était plus que capable de gérer la boutique. De plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il lui laissait les rênes de sa précieuse entreprise souvent. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait aucun problème cependant.

Elle avait cru savoir ce qu'être riche signifiait avant son mariage. Après tout, elle avait été la digne princesse héritière de son royaume, avec un père plus que disposé à la gâter. Cependant, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Rumple surpasse le roi Maurice en ce qui concernait ses attentions pour son épouse. Elle se raisonna en se disant que, s'il avait décidé de lui offrir quelque chose, il ne lui aurait pas demandé de garder la boutique juste pour cela. Il tenait trop à ses affaires. Enfin, quand les nombreux rebondissements de Storybrooke lui permettait de rester un homme d'affaires.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient revenus de l'UnderWorld, en ramenant Hook dans leurs bagages. Ils étaient partis deux mois, même si pour eux, cela ne faisait que quelques jours. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient partis à Neverland, le temps s'était déroulé différemment à Storybrooke. Rumple lui avait laissé une lettre sur l'oreiller avant de partir sauver son ennemi juré, lui expliquant où il était parti, pourquoi et l'informant qu'il était redevenu le Dark One. Elle avait d'abord été furieuse contre lui, mais elle avait reconnu qu'il avait été honnête pour une fois. Et deux mois d'inquiétude, à se demander s'il reviendrait (elle avait l'impression de ne faire que ça, attendre en se rongeant les ongles à sang) avait quelques peu fait passer la colère. Et à son retour, elle avait été trop soulagée pour lui en tenir rigueur.

Récemment, tout s'était calmé, et la vie commençait lentement à reprendre un rythme normal. Little Red Riding Hood et Snow-White recommençaient à marcher ensemble dans les rues pendant qu'un ancien géant passait son temps avec les nains. En effet, tout était normal à Storybrooke dans le Maine. La seule chose que Belle souhaitait était qu'il en reste ainsi. Il était pratiquement impossible que cette paix dure éternellement, mais si elle pouvait rester en place ne serait-ce que quelques mois, ils pourraient enfin tous souffler.

Mrs Gold leva le nez de son livre quand la cloche de la boutique retentit alors que la porte d'entrée laissait passer le visiteur. Emma Swan entra lentement et Belle ferma son roman. Elle espérait que la Sauveuse l'avait tirée de son histoire pour une bonne raison. Elle venait d'arriver au chapitre trois, où la jeune fille découvrait que le berger était en fait le prince. Et depuis les derniers événements, le Sheriff n'était pas sa personne préférée en ville.

Cette-dernière approcha du comptoir en la regardant de ses yeux perçants. Belle croisa les bras sans un mot, attendant que l'ancienne Dark One ne parle.

« -Bonjour Belle. »

La princesse hocha légèrement la tête.

« -Emma... »

La blonde soupira et réajusta son fameux blouson rouge.

« -Ton mari n'est pas là ? »

Belle haussa un sourcil.

« -Pourquoi, tu as encore besoin de lui pour faire le sale boulot ? »

Emma soupira de nouveau.

« -Belle, je me suis déjà excusée. J'ai eu tort, mais j'avais mes raisons... »

La brunette renifla et essuya une tâche imaginaire sur le comptoir.

« -Oui oui. Que veux-tu ? Si tu es venue acheter, je peux te renseigner. Tu n'as pas besoin de Rumple pour ça. »

Emma secoua la tête.

« -Non je... »

Elle se reprit en voyant le regard que lui lançait Belle et comprit que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour dire à la femme du Dark One qu'elle tenait à parler à son mari. Car ladite épouse semblait visiblement remontée contre elle.

« -En fait, je cherche un jouet pour Neal. »

Le visage de Belle s'adoucit visiblement en entendant le nom du petit prince. Emma savait que les Gold avait un faible pour son frère. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer lentement en pensant à la personne qui avait inspiré ses parents. Belle hocha lentement la tête et partit dans l'arrière-boutique pour voir si elle trouvait quelque chose pour un nourrisson.

Emma la regarda passer le rideau et commença à fouiller dans la boutique. Elle doutait que Gold l'ait gardée dans les parages mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir avant d'avoir essayé. Elle alla derrière le comptoir et commença à farfouiller. Puis elle poussa le tableau qui cachait son coffre fort. Fermé, évidemment. Elle se concentra et tendit la main. Elle croisait les doigts pour qu'il n'ait pas remis des protections supplémentaires au moment où sa magie se mit en œuvre. Le coffre s'ouvrit après qu'elle ait finit son geste de main en sa direction.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! »

Emma sursauta et regarda Belle lâcher une peluche et marcher vers elle. La Sauveuse jeta un œil vers le coffre et vit un bocal qu'elle saisit. Le coffre était trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse voir précisément ce qu'il contenait, mais elle avait bon espoir. Belle tenta de le lui arracher, relativement furieuse contre la blonde.

« -Lâche ça ! »

Emma regarda le bocal et soupira, frustrée et déçue. Ce n'était pas la main de Hook. En fait, le bocal était entièrement vide. Pourquoi Gold gardait-il cela dans son coffre-fort ?...

Belle saisit son poignet et la blonde sentit le bocal lui échapper des mains. Les deux femmes virent le bocal tomber à terre et se briser.

« -Et merde ! Jura la fille de Snow et Charming.

Elle ne put rien dire d'autre car elle sentit sa vue se troubler et se rattrapa au comptoir. Elle cligna des yeux et eut le sentiment de tomber, comme lorsque Jefferson l'avait droguée longtemps auparavant.

« -Belle, je... »

Elle allait demander l'aide de Mrs Gold lorsqu'elle vit que Belle était dans le même état et qu'elle tentait de se tenir au mur.

« -Qu'est-ce que ?... »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, car elles tombèrent toutes les deux inconscientes au même moment.

OoOoOoO

Emma se réveilla lentement, la tête lourde et très douloureuse. Elle essaya une première fois d'ouvrir les yeux, mais n'y parvint pas, ses paupières étaient trop lourdes. Elle tenta l'opération plusieurs fois avant d'abandonner et de retomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle essaya de nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux et cette fois, elle réussit à voir légèrement entre ses cils. Avec un peu de persévérance, elle réussit à ouvrir complètement les yeux. Sa tête la faisait souffrir horriblement et le mit sur le compte de sa chute. Cependant, l'autre problème était que sa vue était plus que floue, pire qu'une télévision brouillée. Emma souleva lentement sa main et elle fut surprise de constater que tout son corps semblait très lourd. Elle passa sa main sur son visage et attendit quelques temps. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, elle commença à se sentir mieux. Sa vue était toujours trouble, mais au moins, elle pouvait de nouveau bouger.

Elle repassa ses mains sur son visage et fronça les sourcils en sentant quelque chose de glacé toucher sa joue. Elle regarda ses mains et les tourna, même si elle voyait à peine plus loin que le bout de son nez. La sauveuse pencha la tête. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir mit du vernis noir. Ni de porter une bague. Sa vision s'ajusta lentement et elle vit clairement un anneau doré à son annulaire gauche.

Elle se redressa d'un coup en s'aidant du mur pour se relever. Elle se sentit tanguer et ne tenait pas sur ses pieds. Et elle se stoppa. Elle baissa la tête vers le sol et vit une paire de jambes inconnues recouvertes de collants noirs, sous une jupe et découvrit qu'elle était perchée sur des talons démesurés.

Emma sentit sa vision se clarifier et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne se souvenait pas être tombée près du mur et certainement pas de s'être habillée de cette manière le matin. Elle aperçu une forme allongée sur le sol à quelques mètres et son cerveau se mit en pause. La Sauveuse se vit allongée au sol, habillée de son blouson rouge, de son jean et de ses bottes. Elle mit les mains à ses cheveux et sentit de lourdes boucles brunes entre ses doigts. Elle s'appuya sur ce qui passait et prit un miroir qui traînait et faillit le lâcher aussi sec. Son reflet lui renvoya l'image de Belle.

Le cri qui sortit de sa gorge la surprit elle-même, car elle ne reconnaissait pas sa voix. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?! Son regard se porta vers l'endroit où aurait dû se tenir le bocal brisé. Il avait disparu. Après avoir rassemblé ses idées, elle parvint à la seule conclusion possible : Belle et elle avait échangé leurs corps à cause ce qui se trouvait le récipient, peu importe de quoi il s'agissait. Cette seule pensée était complètement surréaliste ! Et de toute manière, elle ne pourrait pas vérifier sa théorie avant le réveil de l'autre personne.

Elle secoua la tête et sentit du mouvement derrière elle. Elle, ou du moins son corps, se réveilla douloureusement et se redressa. Elle se précipita auprès d'elle même et hésita.

« -Belle ? »

Prononcer ce nom avec la voix de sa propriétaire était très étrange. Heureusement, la libraire semblait bien avoir été transférée dans le corps de la blonde puisque qu'un grognement épuisé sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme.

« -Emma ?... Que... »

Emma se retint d'avoir un mouvement de recul en entendant sa propre voix et se voir parler sans être l'interlocutrice. Au lieu de cela, elle tenta de garder son sang froid pour aider l'autre femme.

« -Belle, n'ouvre pas les yeux de suite... »

Emma-Belle fronça les sourcils.

« -Pourquoi ?... »

La Sauveuse prit ses épaules.

« -Promets-moi de ne pas crier... »

A moitié dans les vapes, l'autre hocha la tête puis ouvrit les yeux au signal de l'ancienne Emma. Elle fixa son sosie sans comprendre avant de regarder ses mains. A la surprise d'Emma, Belle ne cria pas de surprise et ne resta pas hébétée de surprise. Au contraire, elle la regarda, les yeux furieux, et sa colère animait le propre visage de la Sauveuse. Donc pas de cri de surprise. Mais de pure colère.

« -QU'EST CE QUE TU AS ENCORE FAIT ?! »


	2. Chapitre I : Les ennuis commencent

Voilà le premier chapitre après le prologue !

Encore un gros merci à Talysman

Disclaimer : seule l'histoire m'appartient, tout ça tout ça...

Voici le premier chapitre, étant donné que ce n'était que le prologue, donc double post ^^

Les chapitres seront postés toutes les une à deux semaines : je vais essayer de me tenir à ce rythme, mais je ne promets rien !

Chapitre 1 : Les ennuis commencent

Belle – ou Emma, elle ne savait pas trop encore – se leva et regarda son parfait sosie en face d'elle. La princesse fulminait. Dans quel problème Emma les avait encore fourré ?... Sauveuse de pacotille, jura-t-elle entre ses dents. Elle eut les mêmes difficultés que sa compagne d'infortune et tangua dangereusement. Elle se rattrapa de justesse aux vitrines et tenta de faire quelques pas sans un regard pour Emma/Belle. Elle se massa les tempes. Elles allaient devoir trouver une idée pour se désigner, car elle avait déjà suffisamment mal à la tête comme cela.

Elle vit son ancien corps approcher et prendre son bras.

« -Fais attention... moi aussi j'étais vaseuse quand je me suis réveillée. Ne te blesse pas, si tu veux je peux t'aider...

Celle qui possédait le corps de la Sauveuse la fusilla du regard et leva deux doigts qu'elle agita dans leurs directions.

« -J'ai comme l'impression que tu en as déjà assez fait, non ?... »

Emma se tut et Belle continua d'avancer. Sa tête semblait se faire marteler par des coups de pioche et chaque son résonnait dans sa boîte crânienne, créant un écho douloureux et désagréable.

« -Tu crois que tu as toujours tes pouvoirs ? Tu pourrais utiliser ta magie pour arranger ça ?... »

Emma se plaça à ses côtés et elle leva les mains en se concentrant comme Regina le lui avait appris. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle secoua la tête, visiblement très frustrée.

« -Non... »

Belle soupira et se redressa.

« -Il n'y avait rien dans le bocal... c'était peut-être un gaz... »

Emma la regarda, soucieuse, avant de fixer le coffre fort encore ouvert.

« -D'ailleurs, pourquoi a-t-il disparu ?... et où a-t-il pu partir ? »

Belle balaya la question d'un revers de main.

« -Aucune idée et ce n'est pas mon plus gros problème pour le moment. Je vais appeler Rumple pour qu'il revienne et qu'il répare ce désastre... »

Emma la regarda, les yeux vides. Belle fronça les sourcils. Bon sang, elle semblait si idiote que cela lorsqu'elle était confuse ?...

« -Tu vas lui dire pour... l'incident ?... »

Belle lui adressa un regard noir.

« -Tu préfères que l'on reste dans cette situation, ou voir ça avec mon mari quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre ? »

Emma soupira puis hocha la tête. Elle s'occuperait de Gold plus tard. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle entrerait en conflit avec lui. Et qu'elle le prendrait à son propre jeu. Belle tendit la main dans sa direction.

« -Mon portable est dans la poche droite de ma veste. »

Emma la regarda puis chercha l'appareil à l'endroit indiqué. Elle fixa le téléphone et haussa les sourcils.

« -C'est un vieux modèle. Je pensais que...

-Pour passer deux appels dans le mois, nous n'avons pas besoin du haut de gamme. Mon téléphone, s'il-te-plaît. »

Emma haussa les sourcils, dubitative.

« -Tu comptes l'appeler depuis ton téléphone avec ma voix ? Il va juste penser que je te l'ai volé... »

Belle leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Quand je lui aurai expliqué, il comprendra. Donne-le moi maintenant, s'il-te-plaît. »

Emma lui tendit le téléphone, peu convaincue. Belle lui adressa un ''merci'' un peu sec et ouvrit le clapet avant de chercher le numéro dans son répertoire. Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, étant donné le peu de contacts qu'elle possédait. Elle appuya sur la touche verte, porta le téléphone à son oreille et attendit. Sa patience était déjà mise à rude épreuve, alors au moment où la troisième sonnerie retentit, elle commença à doucement s'agacer. Emma observa avec étonnement comment sa mâchoire se contractait quand elle était en colère. C'était encore mieux qu'une vidéo.

Le Dark One répondit enfin, après ce qui leur sembla une éternité. Il parla en premier, avec une voix chaleureuse et inquiète. Sa femme ne l'avait appelé qu'une seule fois, quand Hook avait fait irruption dans la bibliothèque, et ce n'était pas un souvenir heureux. D'habitude, elle lui envoyait des messages.

Dû à l'angoisse provoquée par la situation, Belle manqua de pleurer en entendant sa voix.

'' _Belle ?_ ''

« -Rumple, je... »

La voix de Gold se durcit.

'' _Miss Swan. J'ignorais que nous étions si proches. Comment vous êtes vous retrouvée en possession du téléphone portable de mon épouse ?_ ''

Le ton de son mari chagrinait Belle, mais moins que sa gorge qui s'était nouée alors qu'elle avait commencé à essayer de s'exprimer. Les mots se bloquaient dans sa bouche, lui laissant un goût amer. Elle sentit les larmes monter. Elle mit tous ses efforts à essayer d'expliquer le problème et lui demander de l'aide, mais rien ne venait.

Emma sembla comprendre le problème et prit le téléphone le plus délicatement possible.

« -Allô... »

Elle grimaça, ayant du mal à réaliser qu'elle allait vraiment faire ça.

' _'Belle ?_ '' sa voix exprimait sa surprise, à ce quelle entendit. '' _Qu'est ce qu'Emma fait avec ton téléphone ?..._ ''

Emma essaya elle aussi d'expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais tout comme Belle, aucun mot ne venait. Elle réussit à mieux garder son calme que son amie et réfléchit à toute vitesse à une excuse crédible. Elle se força à sourire, comme s'il était en face d'elle, mais au vu du regard de Belle, son sourire ressemblait plus à une grimace.

« -Je.. hum... J'avais les mains occupées et elle... Emma... m'a dépannée. »

Belle la regarda et alla ramasser la peluche qu'elle avait été cherché pour Neal. Emma comprit le message et enchaîna avant de que Gold ne puisse continuer.

« -Pardon de te déranger. Elle est venue acheter une peluche pour Neal mais tu as oublié de mettre le prix sur celle qu'elle a choisi. C'est un lapin gris avec une salopette verte. »

Gold marqua une pause.

'' _Donne le lui. Il ne vaut pas grand chose de toute manière._ ''

Emma essaya de masquer sa surprise dans sa voix.

« -V... Tu es sûr ? »

' _'Oui, certain sweetheart. Tout va bien ?..._ ''

Emma secoua la tête et fixa Belle, qui la regardait attentivement, nerveuse. La princesse lui fit des petits signes qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle était bien gentille, Belle, mais les seules fois où elle avait parlé à Gold s'étaient terminées en conflit. Et il n'y avait marqué nulle part sur son CV qu'elle savait parler au Dark One comme si elle était sa femme. Elle retint un mouvement de dégoût à cette idée.

« -Je... oui, j'ai juste une migraine... »

Gold claqua la langue, réprobateur. Emma fronça les sourcils en entendant cela. Il ne faisait jamais ce genre de bruit. Et elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle appréciait.

'' _Tu dois te ménager. Indique vite au sheriff la sortie, ferme la boutique et va te reposer dans ce cas. Nous ne sommes plus à une journée d'inactivité près. Signale au passage à Miss Swan de ne plus jamais m'appeler par mon prénom de nouveau. Repose-toi, ma Belle._ ''

La Sauveuse ne savait pas comment réagir devant cet affichage d'affection sans équivoque. Elle était partagée entre la gêne et le rire. Rire car voir Gold si amoureux était assez drôle, il ressemblait à un collégien ayant trouvé une petite amie après des années de désert social. Ce qui n'était pas une comparaison si absurde en y réfléchissant. Gênée car ces mots de ne lui étaient pas destinés. Sauf l'avant-dernière phrase, même s'il l'ignorait, évidemment. Elle eut un sourire amusé en répondant.

« -A ce soir... Rumple. »

Elle raccrocha et posa le téléphone sur la table, très amusée. Son sourire se fana en regardant Belle. Cette dernière la regardait, encore sous le choc, trop perturbée pour réagir aux derniers mots de la Sauveuse. Emma se sentit un peu mal d'avoir ainsi joué avec le mari de la jeune femme. La pauvre avait été rejetée sèchement par époux. Et il avait appelé une autre par des petits noms en pensant à elle.

« -Je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire. J'ai essayé, mais quelque chose m'empêchait d'en parler... »

Emma approcha sans savoir que faire d'autre. Elle était dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou avec Belle et au vu de leur essai, elles ne pouvaient même pas évoquer le problème avec d'autres. Belle n'en revenant toujours pas, elles restèrent donc un long moment dans le silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, Belle se sentit suffisamment mieux pour reprendre la parole.

« -Est-ce une malédiction ?... »

Emma secoua lentement la tête.

« -Je ne sais pas. Une malédiction est lancée ou transmise en général. De plus, elle vise une personne en particulier, et les conséquences sont cataclysmiques. Cela pourrait être un simple sort.

-Et si c'est le dernier cas, c'est une bonne nouvelle. »

La blonde grimaça.

« -Pas forcément. Un sort puissant peut être tout aussi problématique. «

Comme lorsque Zelena avait enchanté les lèvres de Hook. Ce n'était pas une malédiction, qui aurait été beaucoup plus puissante et difficile à mettre en place. Il lui avait suffi d'utiliser les sentiments du pirate et de le faire prêter serment sur son nom.

De la même manière, Elsa avait été enfermée dans l'urne, mais Ingrid ne l'avait pas maudite pour se faire, juste piégée. Donc, malédiction ou simple sort, cela ne rendait pas la solution plus évidente. Surtout si cette magie se protégeait elle-même en les empêchant de dévoiler la vérité.

Emma fut interrompue dans ses pensées par un haut-le-cœur. Elle soupira et respira profondément alors que Belle la regardait, l'air inquiète.

« -J'espère que ce n'est pas dû au sort, parce que je n'ai pas envie de gérer des problèmes de santé en plus de tout ça... »

Le regard de Belle la suivit, et elle hocha la tête.

« -Je ne me sens pas bien non plus. Nos corps ont sûrement besoin de temps pour s'habituer à leurs... hôtes. »

L'ex blonde soupira. Belle lui proposa d'aller s'asseoir dans l'arrière-boutique, et ce fut très perturbant de voir l'image d'Emma prendre les commandes dans la boutique de Gold et les mener dans l'autre salle, proposer une chaise et aller servir le thé. La situation était surréaliste.

Belle-dans-le-corps-d'Emma lui tendit une tasse tandis qu'elle en préparait une autre pour elle. La vraie Emma ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle n'utilisait pas la fameuse tasse ébréchée. Peut-être appartenait-elle exclusivement à Gold.

« -Alors, que fait-on ? »

Emma baissa la tête et commença à boire son thé.

« -Nous pourrions nous comporter normalement. Les autres finiront par se rendre compte que nos personnalités ont été inversées et ils pourront nous aider. Le temps de chercher une solution.»

Belle se mordit les lèvres et Emma eut envie de le lui faire remarquer. Elle ne tenait pas à réintégrer son corps avec une bouche en lambeaux.

« -Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée... Nous pourrions aller à la bibliothèque. Chercher des informations... »

Emma eut envie de la secouer un peu. Elle savait que Belle tenait à ses livres – bon sang, toute la ville était au courant ! - mais toutes les réponses ne pouvaient être trouvées en plongeant le nez dans ses précieux manuscrits. Mais elle devait reconnaître que son savoir et ces mêmes livres les avaient aidé plus d'une fois, et ce n'était pas comme si elles avaient un meilleur plan en réserve. Elle hocha donc la tête, et ce fut décidé. Belle la regarda, et Emma vit son sosie tendre la main vers elle. Comme dans un cauchemar, lorsqu'elle était hors de son corps.

« -Les clés de la bibliothèque sont dans mon sac. La poche intérieure. »

Emma soupira et prit le sac derrière le comptoir. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et passa la porte avant de se rendre compte que Belle ne la suivait pas. Elle prit le temps de baisser les stores, de tourner la pancarte de ''Ouvert'' à ''Fermé'' (personne ne faisait attention à cette pancarte, eut-elle envie de lui dire, mais elle se retint) et la regarda en sortant. Emma jura. Bien sûr que la petite Mrs Gold ne pouvait pas partir sans fermer la boutique. Elle chercha dans ses poches et sortit un trousseau de clé, ignorant s'il s'agissait des bonnes. Heureusement pour elle, cela semblait être le cas, et les passants virent Emma Swan fermer la boutique de Mr Gold, accompagnée de la femme de l'antiquaire. Ils se regardèrent, soucieux. Lorsque ce genre d'alliance se formait, cela ne signifiait rien de bon pour la ville en général.

La Sauveuse remarqua le regards des habitants et pesta. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elles pour l'instant. Surtout qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise du tout dans le corps de Belle. Non seulement ce n'était pas le sien, mais Belle portait des tenues qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé à enfiler. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde fixait sa jupe et ses talons d'au moins dix centimètres.

''Parlons-en de ces talons'', pensa-t-elle en allant vers la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait qu'à traverser la rue pour arriver à la bibliothèque, mais ses pieds étaient déjà au supplice. Elle avait déjà porté des talons, bien sûr, mais le temps d'une soirée, et jamais d'aussi hauts. Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'elle s'était réveillée, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, balancer ces outils de torture loin d'elle.

C'est avec soulagement qu'elle s'assit une fois arrivée à la bibliothèque. Belle commença directement à chercher dans les étagères ce qui pourrait les aider. Elle sourit légèrement.

« -C'est pratique d'être grande... »

Emma se retint de grogner de façon bien peu élégante. Peut-être que cela arrangeait Belle, mais elle avait hérité d'un corps de naine. Et mesurer, désormais, ce qui lui semblait vingt centimètres de moins, ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Belle déposa une dizaine de livres sur la table et elles se mirent au travail sans un mot. Emma prit trois livres au hasard et commença à les parcourir. Elle commençait à regretter sa magie, qui leur aurait permit de régler le problème. Mais la magie était un travail du corps et de l'esprit. C'était le cerveau qui rassemblait la magie, mais c'était le corps qui l'expulsait et qui servait de récipient à magie. Et en l'occurrence, Belle en possédait juste assez pour concocter une potion. Rien qu'elle ne pouvait utiliser. Elle se rendait compte de la place qu'avait prit la magie dans sa vie, elle qui avait refusé si longtemps à croire à son existence. Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait démunie sans elle.

Elle releva la tête quand elle entendit Belle protester en se mordant de nouveau les lèvres. Elle allait vraiment finir par le lui signaler. Elle se leva et se mit à côté d'elle.

« -Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?... »

Belle grimaça.

« -Si on veut. Ce livre de légendes semble expliquer comment le sort a été créé, mais ne dit pas comment le briser. »

Emma soupira à son tour.

« -Dommage. Que dit le conte ? »

Belle posa le livre devant elle et suivit les lignes avec son index.

« -Que le sort a été lancé pour la première fois par un sorcier qui voulait prendre la place du mari de la femme qu'il aimait. Il aurait pu simplement le tuer, et prendre son apparence, mais il voulait le faire souffrir. Une vieille rancœur, quelque chose comme ça. Bref, le sorcier a lancé le sort et le mari fut malade longtemps car le corps du sorcier rejetait son esprit. Il ne pouvait prévenir personne. Et lorsqu'il essayait de faire comprendre à quelqu'un la vérité, il recommençait à être malade. La femme tomba malade. Les deux hommes tentèrent de faire alliance pour la sauver et apprendre au mari à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Mais lorsqu'il y parvint, il était déjà trop tard, et elle mourut. »

Emma la regarda un moment, alarmée. Elle n'avait retenue qu'une partie de ce qu'elle venait de dire, ainsi que le fait que l'histoire ne se terminait pas bien du tout.

« -Comment ça, ''il recommençait à être malade'' ?! »

Belle parcourut les pages, tout aussi inquiète.

« - Le sorcier pouvait agir à sa guise, mais pas le mari. C'est un sort puissant. Il ne tombait malade à chaque fois qu'il agissait délibérément comme son vrai lui. Mais à la fin, c'est le sorcier qui a payé le prix de la magie, en perdant la femme qu'il aimait.»

L'ex Dark One fronça les sourcils.

« -Un seul des deux n'avait plus de libre arbitre. Peut-être qu'il en va de même maintenant. »

Belle se massa les tempes puis enleva la veste rouge d'Emma le temps de rassembler ses idées. Et aussi parce qu'elle avait chaud. Comment faisait-elle pour rester avec à l'intérieur ?...

« -C'était le sorcier qui était indemne, car il avait lancé le sort. Mais dans notre cas, personne n'a lancé le sort, il nous a atteint seul. Donc je ne pense pas que nous aurons cette chance. »

Elle ferma le livre d'un coup sec et s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

« -On dirait que le plan de départ est maintenant hors de question. »

La Sauveuse se leva brusquement.

« -On peut essayer quand même. Se comporter normalement avec le corps de l'autre. Le conte ne dit pas à quel point il était malade. Peut-être que c'est supportable. »

La libraire, maintenant sheriff, soupira.

« -Si tu veux, mais si c'est mentionné dans le conte, cela doit vouloir dire que c'est impossible. »

Emma fronça les sourcils, sentant la colère la gagner.

« -Et que propose-tu alors, petit génie ? »

Belle se mordit de nouveau les lèvres, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait dire ça.

« -Nous devons agir normalement. Mais pas comme nous-même. Comme l'autre. »

Emma cligna des yeux, refusant de croire ce qu'elle avait entendu, puis sentit ses mains trembler de colère. Si elle avait été dans son corps, sa magie aurait échappé à son contrôle.

« -Excuse-moi ?... »

La nouvelle sheriff se leva en soupirant.

« -Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi. Et nous limiterons ça autant que possible. Mais le temps de trouver une solution, nous n'avons pas le choix. »

Emma la fixa et refusa tout net. Elle n'allait pas échanger de vie avec Belle ni la regarder parler à sa famille à sa place. Et elles étaient toutes les deux en couples, non de dieu ! Elle ne la laisserait pas s'approcher d'Henry, de ses parents et encore moins de Killian. Elle n'avait rien contre la libraire, mais c'était SA famille. Et Emma jura qu'elle n'allait pas apprendre comment se comporter comme la brunette à cause d'un fichu sort et encore moins rester près de Gold plus de deux minutes.


	3. Chapitre II : Un rhume singulier

Bonsoir !

Etant malade comme un chien et m'ennuyant comme pas permis, je vous poste en avance le chapitre II !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant : Gold et Kiki arrivent ^^

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à ABC...

 **Chapitre II : Un rhume singulier**

Gold sortit de sa boutique, perplexe et vaguement inquiet. Il était passé au manoir pour déposer ce qu'il était parti acheter. Il s'était ensuite rendu en centre ville, et en voyant les stores tirés et le panneau ''fermé'' de la boutique, il en avait conclu que Belle avait suivi son conseil et était allée dans l'arrière-boutique pour se reposer. Il avait donc fait un détour au Granny pour prendre un léger en-cas au cas où sa femme aurait faim à son réveil.

En chemin, il avait croisé les Charmants, qui n'avaient pas encore accepté son nouveau statut de Dark One, et Hook qui semblait chercher Emma. Les deux hommes s'ignoraient royalement depuis leur retour, et pour le salut de leur famille – ou même de la ville – tout allait le mieux possible.

De toute manière, il n'avait jamais prêté attention à ce que l'on pensait de lui, que ce soit dans sa vie antérieure dans la Forêt Enchantée ou sous la malédiction en tant que Mr. Gold. Seul l'avis de Belle, et Bae avant elle, avait de l'importance.

Il était alors retourné à la boutique, uniquement pour constater que sa femme n'y était plus. Il se dirigea donc maintenant vers la bibliothèque, seul endroit où elle pouvait s'être rendue à cette heure à part chez eux. Comme elle n'y était clairement pas, il devait essayer.

Il poussa lentement la porte de la bibliothèque, quand des éclats de voix lui parvinrent. Il distingua clairement la voix de sa femme, puis celle du Sheriff. Il sentit son humeur se dégrader considérablement. Non pas qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié la Sauveuse, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment savoir qu'elle s'approchait de Belle après l'épisode ''Merida''. Il marcha en se guidant au bruit, et trouva les deux femmes en train de se disputer violemment devant une pile de livres. Il approcha lentement et le bruit de ses pas tira les deux princesses de leur face à face. Le Sheriff sembla sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, avant de se raviser. Elle faisait bien, il n'était pas d'humeur à se concentrer sur elle alors que sa femme semblait si en colère.

Gold approcha et prit la parole, perplexe.

« -Belle, Sheriff... Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il alla se poster auprès de sa femme, quand cette dernière fixa son regard sur lui. Il pouvait y déceler de la colère et de la détermination.

« -Il n'y aucun moyen que je participe à cette mascarade. Je ne suis pas... »

Elle se figea et il ne put que l'observer chercher ses mots désespérément, jusqu'à renoncer et se diriger droit vers lui.

« -Tout est de v... faute... ! »

Il la rattrapa juste à temps avant qu'elle ne s'effondre dans ses bras, d'un coup toute faible. Il palpa son front et constata qu'elle était brûlante. Emma s'approcha lentement et il la fixa durement. Il ouvrit la bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire.

« -Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?! »

Elle grimaça et se baissa à leurs côtés.

« -Elle... J'ai... J'ai demandé son aide pour trouver une information sur... un sort et elle a commencé à se sentir mal et à délirer, je... »

Gold tiqua immédiatement et serra sa femme plus fermement contre lui.

« -La prochaine fois que vous avez besoin d'un larbin pour vos problèmes magiques, allez voir Regina. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de vous aider. Belle n'est pas experte en magie, cessez donc de l'ennuyer à l'avenir. »

Si la situation de Belle ne l'inquiétait pas autant, il se serait attardé sur les hésitations de la Sauveuse, et il soupçonnait que l'insistance dont elle avait fait preuve pour que Belle accepte de l'aider avait aggravé son cas, à n'en pas douter. Mais son ton et son regard relativement menaçant devrait suffire. Il prit Belle dans ses bras et tenta de l'aider à se relever. Elle ne tint pas plus de deux secondes debout et il disparut dans un nuage mauve sans un mot pour le Sheriff.

OoOoOoO

Killian vit Gold entrer dans la bibliothèque et fronça les sourcils en voyant Emma en sortir quelques minutes plus tard. Autant les passages prolongés du Crocodile et son épouse dans la tour était normale, autant y voir la Sauveuse après son arrivée était surprenant. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait d'elle, il vit qu'Emma semblait mal à l'aise et attristée. Il serra les dents. Qu'est ce que le vieux lui avait encore fait ?

Il arriva finalement à sa hauteur et il la vit sursauter quand elle se retourna et le vit. Il sourit légèrement, mais il était tout de même inquiet.

« -Emma ?... »

Elle le regarda un instant, perturbée, et il vit les pensées défiler dans ses yeux.

« -Killian... »

Il indiqua la bibliothèque de son crochet et lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle commença par ouvrir la bouche pour répondre avant de la refermer. Elle le regarda et sembla hésiter.

« -Belle a fait un malaise. Tu connais R... Gold. Il a un don pour sentir ce genre de chose. Un détecteur à problèmes qui le concernent. »

Killian la regarda et prit son bras.

« -Tu vas bien ? Tu sembles étrange... »

Elle lui offrit un sourire forcé et hocha lentement la tête.

« -Oui. Je suppose que voir Belle comme cela m'a remué. »

Il rit légèrement, ne la croyant visiblement pas. Elle devait lui cacher quelque chose et il se demanda ce que cela pouvait être pour qu'elle lui mente.

« - Tu as affronté à toi seule une sorcière verte et un roi fou de la manière la plus calme qu'il soit. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as été intimidée par une princesse qui s'évanouit. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres et il fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Elle ne faisait jamais cela, ou très rarement. Elle marqua une pause avant de prendre la main qu'il avait posée sur son bras.

« -Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne me sens juste pas bien moi non plus. Je suis restée avec Belle toute l'après-midi. Peut-être suis-je contaminée aussi. »

Il sourit et embrassa son front.

« -Tu ne m'as pas l'air malade. »

Il vit les lèvres d'Emma former un sourire hésitant et il prit sa main.

« -Mais si tu préfères, nous pourrions rentrer à la maison pour que tu te reposes. On pourrait regarder une de ces histoires animées dans la boîte magique. »

Il la vit froncer les sourcils et sourit. Elle se demandait sûrement à quoi il faisait référence, mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle finisse par trouver.

« -La télévision ?... »

Il sourit et hocha la tête en serrant sa main.

« -C'est ça. Le programme te convient-il ? »

Elle fixa leurs mains pendant un instant avant commencer à avancer.

« - Parfaitement. »

Killian sourit et serra sa main en la suivant jusqu'à chez eux.

OoOoOoO

Une fois arrivée au petit manoir d'Emma et Killian, Belle sut qu'elle n'allait pas y arriver. Le problème principal était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée sur la façon de gérer Killian. Le pirate et elle partageait une relation compliquée. Il avait essayé de la tuer deux fois, mais récemment, ils étaient devenus amis, en quelque sorte. Le passage en Dark One du pirate avait un peu refroidie la libraire, mais elle pouvait comprendre. Après tout, si quelqu'un pouvait accepter de pardonner à l'entité magique, c'était elle. Ce qui rendait la situation très complexe. Belle ne savait absolument pas comme agir de la même manière qu'Emma.

Ce qui la menait au deuxième problème. Emma et elle n'avaient jamais été amies. Elles s'étaient toujours bien entendues avant leur voyage à Camelot, mais Belle était restée assez solitaire. Sa seule amie, Ruby, était partie pour la Forêt Enchantée depuis un moment. Et pour tout dire, personne à Storybrooke n'était vraiment du genre à organiser des petites soirées ''entre filles''. Au mieux, elles avaient échangé quelques conversations agréables. Elle ne pouvait donc en aucun cas imiter la blonde.

Troisième problème: le nouveau manoir de Killian et la Sauveuse. Elle se voyait mal demander à Hook de lui faire une visite guidée de la maison. Elle était censée y vivre depuis plus de deux mois. Comment expliquer qu'elle ne savait même pas où se situait la chambre à coucher ? D'ailleurs, nouveau problème, la chambre commune...

Cela allait être une longue soirée...

Belle suivit Killian alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'entrée. Elle regarda furtivement autour d'elle. Certes, elle s'était rendue ici par deux fois, la première pour chercher Rumple, la deuxième pour accompagner son mari sortir Excalibur de la pierre. Dans tous cas, elle n'avait pas vraiment été en mesure de s'intéresser à l'intérieur.

« -Tu as faim ? Je vais prendre de quoi manger pendant que tu mets le film en marche. Je te laisse choisir. »

Oh non. ''Un souci à la fois, Belle.'' Avant toute chose, trouver le salon. Donc pas à gauche, car il était parti vers la cuisine dans cette direction. Elle pria pour qu'elle trouve rapidement la bonne pièce et alla vers la droite. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle arriva dans un salon aux murs crème au bout de deux pièces. Le mobilier était simple, quoique bien fourni. Un canapé de cuir noir trônait devant une petite table basse et la télévision. Elle approcha et leva les yeux au ciel. Problème numéro deux.

Belle était à Storybrooke depuis plus longtemps que Hook et avait appris les bases de la vie moderne, mais elle n'en restait pas moins encore désorientée parfois. Rumple avait essayé de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait et elle parvenait maintenant à cuisiner seule sans faire brûler quoique ce soit, même si les accidents continuaient d'arriver de temps à autres. Malheureusement, les technologies les plus avancées n'étaient pas son fort. La télévision en faisait partie.

Celle du manoir Gold était ancienne, et Rumple ne l'avait jamais utilisée pendant les vingt-huit ans de la malédiction. Ils avaient regardé quelques films ensemble pour lui faire découvrir l'univers du cinéma. Elle avait beaucoup aimé l'expérience, mais étant donné qu'elle préférait les livres, tout comme son époux, ils passaient plus souvent leurs soirées assis côte à côte dans le salon, un livre chacun. Et les rares fois où ils l'avaient fait, c'était Gold qui avait activé le DVD.

Elle prit le programme TV qui traînait et chercha un film intéressant. S'ils se contentaient d'un film diffusé par une quelconque chaîne, ce serait plus facile pour elle. Belle n'aurait pas à utiliser un lecteur DVD. Elle vit qu'il diffusait le premier volet des ''Chroniques de Narnia''. Elle avait lu les livres d'une traite et n'avait jamais vu l'un des films. Et elle devait penser à Killian. Aucun autre film n'était susceptible de lui plaire à part celui-là, pensait-elle.

Elle lança donc ladite chaîne et attendit que Killian la rejoigne avec le plateau repas. Elle s'installa sur le canapé et commença à picorer ce qu'il avait ramené en regardant l'écran. Le pirate mangea de bon cœur tandis qu'Emma ne toucha que très peu à son assiette avant les premières vingt minutes.

« -Tu n'as pas faim ? »

''Pas vraiment, non.'' Elle savait qu'elle allait être malade quelques jours à cause du sort. Ce qui lui fournissait la parfaite excuse pour limiter les relations avec Hook.

« -Non, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Je pense que j'irai me coucher dès la fin du film. »

Il la regarda d'un air soucieux mais le film commençait déjà, l'empêchant de répondre. Elle se mit confortablement au fond du canapé et profita de l'histoire. Pendant la première page de publicité, elle en profita pour prétexter aller aux toilettes et visiter le manoir. Elle repéra rapidement les vraies toilettes et la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Elle jeta un œil en direction du salon avant de monter discrètement les escaliers. Elle y découvrit une chambre, qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'explorer car Killian l'appelait déjà.

Elle se hâta de redescendre et fit mine de se replonger dans le film, qu'elle ne suivait plus qu'avec un vague intérêt désormais. Cependant, Killian semblait apprécier, et elle en fut soulagée. Elle ignorait qu'il tentait de se vider l'esprit sans pour autant perdre de vue l'état de santé de sa compagne.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans incident et le générique de fin ne tarda pas à arriver. Il se tourna vers elle et esquissa un sourire.

« -Tu as aimé ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« -Le livre est bien meilleur. »

Il sourit et avança vers elle.

« -Tu as lu le livre ? »

Belle eut envie de se donner des coups avec son plateau-repas en réalisant son erreur. C'était une phrase typique de Mrs Gold, pas d'Emma ! Elle ne savait même pas si Emma aimait lire ! Mais il fallait rester dans le personnage maintenant, et faire avec.

« -Je... oui. Quand j'étais ado... »

Killian fronça les sourcils. Elle se mordit les lèvres. A quoi pensait-elle ? Emma ne parlait sûrement pas comme une demeurée, pas comme elle venait juste de le faire !

« -Au foyer ? »

La libraire crut qu'elle allait se jeter pas la fenêtre. Bien sûr qu'Emma avait d'autres préoccupations que la lecture durant son enfance ! Elle se maudit intérieurement et se força à sourire.

« -Oui. J'ai lu rapidement le premier tome. Pour m'occuper. »

Il lui rendit son sourire et posa sa main sur ses cheveux. Dans un réflexe, elle eut un mouvement de recul et sentit une vague de nausée l'envahir suite à son geste. Killian le remarqua et il fut auprès d'elle en un rien de temps.

« -Emma ?... »

Oh oui, Emma... Belle allait vraiment tuer la blonde pour les avoir mises dans cette situation.

« -Excuse-moi... Je... je pense que je vais me coucher. »

Avant qu'elle ait pu protester, elle se sentit portée, et réalisa qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras et la transportait à l'étage. Elle se sentit mal d'abuser de sa gentillesse, mais au moins, elle ne perdrait pas de temps à chercher la chambre.

Killian la mena dans la chambre commune et la prépara pour la nuit. Elle essaya de ne pas se sentir mal en se disant que ce n'était pas son corps qu'il voyait, mais celui d'Emma. Il l'installa dans le lit et la borda en constatant qu'elle tremblait de froid avant de s'allonger à ses côtés en l'entourant de ses bras. Belle leva les yeux vers lui, et essaya de le dissuader de rester. Elle se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise.

« -Tu ne devrais pas rester. Je suis sûrement contagieuse... »

Elle le vit sourire dans le noir et la serrer plus doucement.

« -Aucune importance, Love. »

Belle ne sut que dire, et elle cacha sa culpabilité du mieux qu'elle put. Elle se sentait terriblement mal de tromper le compagnon d'une autre et de prendre sa place auprès de lui. Mais ce qui la chagrinait le plus, c'était qu'elle se doutait qu'au même moment, Rumple faisait exactement la même chose avec celle qu'il croyait être sa femme. C'est donc sur ces pensées douloureuses qu'elle se laissa aller au repos, après une journée éreintante.

OoOoOoO

Emma commença à se réveiller lentement. Elle sentit Killian serrer ses bras autour d'elle et elle sourit légèrement. Elle se souvenait vaguement de son cauchemar. Belle et elle avaient échangé leurs corps, et elles devaient agir comme l'autre... C'était impressionnant ce que l'esprit et l'inconscient pouvaient créer. Les différentes aventures de Storybrooke avaient dû laisser des séquelles irréparables sur elle.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, en savourant les joies d'une grasse matinée, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle se tourna vers Killian et ouvrit vraiment les paupières. Elle laissa échapper un cri d'effroi et se redressa d'un coup dans le lit. A côté d'elle, Gold venait de se redresser à son tour et de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle essaya de se dégager, avant d'être prise d'un violent haut-le-cœur. Emma entendit vaguement Gold lui murmurer des mots rassurants à l'oreille en la serrant fort. C'est au moment où il l'appela ''Belle'', qu'elle se calma enfin.

Belle. Elle était dans le corps de Belle. Dans une maison inconnue, dans un lit large aux draps rouges, avec Gold. Gold qui croyait qu'elle était sa femme. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était vraiment arrivé. Le bocal s'était bien renversé et elle était bel et bien forcée de faire comme si l'entière situation était normale. Elle se souvenait de combien elle avait été mal la veille en essayant de prévenir Gold. Elle savait désormais que le plan auquel elle s'était accrochée était caduc. Inutile d'essayer de prévenir les autres, directement ou indirectement.

Elle regarda alors de nouveau Gold. Elle se sentait très mal à l'aise et vaguement dégoûtée. En y réfléchissant, le seul cas de figure qui pouvait plus la révulser que celui-ci aurait été qu'elle soit mariée à la grenouille du conte. En soi, elle n'avait absolument rien contre son physique, quoiqu'il soit un peu plus... mûr qu'elle. Et même cet argument était nul, il était immortel. Non, ce qui la dérangeait était sa personnalité horrible, ses coups de couteau dans le dos et ses arrangements en douce. La Sauveuse ne pouvait le supporter. Et il était le grand-père de son fils, nom d'un chien !

Alors se retrouvée bercée par l'homme en question ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Mais le repousser maintenant ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Au lieu de cela, elle tenta de se relaxer et au bout de quelques minutes, il relâcha son étreinte.

« -Belle ?... »

Emma tenta de soutenir son regard et elle fut soulagée de constater qu'il était habillé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon noir. Elle n'aurait pas survécu à la vue d'un Dark One dénudé. Pas ce Dark One là en tout cas.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres. Emma retint une grimace de justesse.

« -Un cauchemar ? Tu as parlé cette nuit. A propos de magie, de malédiction, de Regina et Hook... »

Regina ? Elle avait parlé de Regina dans son sommeil ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire sur la mère adoptive de son fils ?!

« -A propose de la dague. De choix, des Dark Ones... »

Ah. Cauchemar sur la période Dark Emma. Merveilleux. Comment allait-elle expliquer cela ?

« -C'est fini, maintenant Belle. Les Dark Ones ne reviendront pas. Personne ne pourra te faire de mal. »

''Oui, je te fais totalement confiance pour me protéger.'' Il n'avait pas été capable de sauver sa femme d'un coup de pistolet à la limite de la ville, le tout s'étant déroulé sous ses yeux.

Elle préféra essayer de changer de sujet.

« -Que s'est-il passé hier soir ?... »

Il la regarda en écartant des mèches de cheveux bruns de son visage, mouillé de sueur.

« -Tu étais malade quand je t'ai trouvée à la bibliothèque avec Miss Swan. Tu semblais fiévreuse et tu t'es évanouie. Je t'ai ramené directement. Tu as été mal toute la nuit. »

Elle pencha la tête et essaya de se lever du lit avec son aide. Belle lui avait dit que le mari du conte avait été malade après avoir été victime du sort, spécialement quand il essayait de se faire entendre. Elle supposait que c'était ce qui était arrivé.

Elle observa un peu son environnement et nota les fenêtres, le style ancien de la maison Gold qu'elle avait déjà constaté l'unique fois où elle s'y était rendue, quand Moe French avait cambriolé le manoir de son futur beau-fils. Une famille normale, se dit-elle.

Emma remarqua une porte qui menait probablement vers le couloir, et une autre qui devait donner sur une salle de bain. Elle ignorait totalement comment s'organisait le foyer. Elle espérait que les appareils domestiques seraient un peu moins anciens que leur propriétaire.

La Sauveuse fit quelques pas aidée de son prétendu mari et ensuite seule. Elle alla vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit, avant de laisser échapper un petit soupir d'exaspération. Jupes, robes, chemisiers, talons hauts, de nouveau jupes. Belle n'avait-elle rien de plus décontracté ? Pas un jean, ni une paire de bottes plates ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas mesurer une taille décente, comme les gens normaux ?

« -Tout va bien ?... »

Et choisir un mari normal aussi. Avant de répondre, elle se souvint de justesse qu'elle était censée être amoureuse de cet homme. La Belle et la Bête, syndrome de Stockholm, ce genre de détails...

« -Très bien, juste fatiguée... »

Il approcha, soucieux.

« -Peut-être devrais-tu rester te reposer un peu. »

Emma se força à lui sourire et prit quelques affaires au hasard, en espérant ne pas trop désaccorder les couleurs.

« -Une bonne douche fera l'affaire et me fera du bien. »

Gold lui adressa un regard dubitatif avant d'hocher la tête.

« -Bien. Mais si tu as un problème, je serais juste là. »

Elle lui sourit de nouveau, puis se dirigea vers ce qu'elle pensait être la salle de bain. ''Comme si j'allais t'appeler sous la douche, pervers.''

Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle s'accorda quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Elle prit sa douche en se familiarisant avec les lieux. Le plan, pour l'instant, était basique. Trouver Belle, lui parler, et chercher une solution à ce problème. Elle sourit en pensant que, si Henry était au courant, il aurait déjà donné un nom impossible à cette mission.

En sortant de la douche, elle trouva le téléphone de Belle et l'utilisa pour donner rendez-vous à cette-dernière, ou plutôt à elle-même. Elle espérait qu'elles trouveraient vite une solution. Si elle avait eu du mal à gérer Gold quelques minutes, elle priait pour que tout se soit bien passé avec Killian. Elle préférait ne pas y penser en fait.


	4. Chapitre III : Ketchup et plan

Voilà le chapitre trois ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira toujours autant !

Encore un immense merci à ma bêta Talysman

Disclamer : rien à moi, sauf histoire, toussa toussa...

 **Chapitre III : Ketchup et plan**

Emma regarda son reflet dans le miroir une dernière fois. Elle avait essayé de reproduire un ensemble qu'elle avait déjà vu sur Belle. Elle avait dû faire plusieurs allers-retours à l'armoire pour arriver à ce résultat, mais elle en était enfin satisfaite. Un chemisier bordeaux, une jupe noire, des collants, des chaussures aux talons raisonnables et une veste. Personne ne soupçonnerait que c'était Emma dans la peau de la brunette.

Bien sûr, elle avait évité Gold le plus possible. Elle devait néanmoins reconnaître qu'il s'était montré particulièrement soucieux de son bien-être. Cela ne faisait pas de lui un bon époux. Le Dark One ne pourrait jamais prétendre à ce rôle pour elle.

La Sauveuse prit un sac et y fourra tout ce qu'elle jugea utile et qu'elle avait réussi à trouver entre temps, ce qui incluait clés, papiers, argent liquide... Elle devait régler tous ces détails avec Belle. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait fixé un rendez-vous avec elle au Granny. Si elles devaient trouver une solution tout en se faisant passer pour l'autre, elles allaient devoir travailler en équipe.

Emma allait sortir, quand elle se souvint d'un petit problème. Comment Belle se rendait-elle au centre-ville d'ordinaire ? Encore une question sans réponse. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et ne vit que la Cadillac de Gold. Elle serra les dents en comprenant que ce-dernier devait la déposer le plus souvent. La brune savait conduire pourtant...

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas se mêler des affaires des Gold, mais se concentrer sur un moyen de retrouver son corps. Et Killian. Plus vite elle verrait Belle, plus vite elles inverseraient le sort.

Emma alla trouver Gold, qui finissait de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle repéra la cuisine grâce à l'odeur d'ailleurs. En voyant le Dark One aussi décontracté, elle retint un sourire incrédule. Il semblait presque normal. Presque. Elle l'avait vu trop souvent en Grand Méchant pour y croire, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde.

« -Tu te sens mieux ? » lui demanda-t-il en la voyant entrer, toujours aussi attentif.

Emma hocha la tête et approcha en essayant de paraître à l'aise. Elle était censée être une femme mariée depuis quelques mois après tout.

« -Toujours un peu vaseuse, mais dans l'ensemble, je me sens bien. »

Il hocha la tête et lui tendit une assiette en l'écoutant. Elle se força à lui sourire et secoua la tête.

« -Non merci. En fait, je me demandais si tu pouvais me déposer au Granny... Emma et moi allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner ensemble. »

Gold la regarda, surpris et légèrement contrarié. Pas contre Belle - imaginez donc l'homme tenir rigueur à son épouse ! - mais contre le Sheriff. Il la jugeait unique responsable des événements de la veille et plus sa femme resterait loin d'elle, mieux il se porterait.

« -Tu es sûre ? Je suis convaincu que tu ferais mieux de rester te reposer aujourd'hui. »

Il n'allait pas admettre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle fréquente la fille de Snow-White. Elle le prendrait très mal, en argumentant à raison qu'elle n'était plus une enfant et qu'elle gérait sa vie comme elle l'entendait.

« -Je me sens bien, Rumple. »

Emma grimaça. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à appeler Gold par son prénom de la Forêt Enchantée. Regina ne lui avait-elle pas donné de véritablement prénom en lançant la malédiction ?... Ce serait quand même plus pratique et plus normal. Ah, mais il était vrai qu'elle avait renoncé à la normalité en revenant à Storybrooke... Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions par le son de sa voix.

« -Je pensais que vous vous étiez querellées. »

''Mon Dieu, il parle vraiment à sa femme comme à ses clients ?... Qui parle comme cela au quotidien, vraiment ?'' Elle secoua lentement la tête et chercha rapidement une excuse.

« -Oui, justement... Je pensais que nous devrions remettre les choses à plat. »

Il la regarda avant d'essuyer un verre. ''Le parfait homme au foyer, dîtes moi...''

« -Je pensais que tu lui en voulais encore. Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu pardonnes à la femme qui a tenté de te tuer. »

''Remettre ça sur le tapis... c'est bas, Gold.'' Elle manqua de faire une réflexion quand une légère douleur au ventre la rappela à l'ordre.

« -Je veux essayer de la comprendre. Elle l'a fait pour Killian. Tu aurais agi de la même façon, non ? »

''Et toc. La question piège féminine.'' Elle sourit et vit Gold soupirer.

« -Ton bon cœur te perdra. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Belle, la petite Miss Parfaite. Elle n'avait rien contre la femme en elle-même, mais toute l'aura qu'elle dégageait l'agaçait. Tous les habitants la louaient ou la plaignaient d'être mariée à un tel homme. Emma considérait quant à elle que cela ne la regardait pas. Tant que Gold la traitait bien, Belle pouvait bien être aussi parfaite, ou pas, qu'elle le souhaitait, avec qui elle le désirait. Mais elle devait bien reconnaître que la princesse avait du mérite de supporter l'affreux bonhomme qu'était le fameux Rumplestiltskin.

Ce dernier lui sourit et se lava les mains.

« -Très bien. Je serais prêt dans quelques minutes.

Emma sourit sans répondre et alla chercher l'un des manteaux de Belle. Elle avait été estomaquée en découvrant la réserve de vêtements de l'autre jeune femme d'ailleurs. Elle enfila rapidement ses gants aussi et attendit Gold. Dans moins d'une demi-heure, elle serait avec Belle.

OoOoOoO

Belle s'installa plus confortablement sur la banquette du Granny's. Elle soupira d soulagement. Bien qu'elle soit toujours dans la peau d'Emma, Killian n'était plus dans les parages. Le pirate avait été un parfait gentleman, plein d'attentions pour la malade. Elle avait été extrêmement mal à l'aise quand, une fois réveillée, elle avait senti sa présence à côté d'elle. Bien évidemment, elle avait joué le jeu, et s'était comportée du mieux qu'elle avait pu.

Le message d'Emma l'avait rassurée. Elle avait une excuse pour s'éloigner de Killian et pour commencer à élaborer un plan plus sophistiqué, et trouver un remède à ce fiasco. Son supposé compagnon n'avait pas argumenté plus que cela quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle voulait déjeuner avec Belle, c'est-à-dire elle-même. Il avait supposé qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait : si elle jugeait se sentit assez bien pour sortir, il n'allait pas lui faire la morale. Il savait qu'il aurait détesté se faire dicter sa conduite à sa place.

Belle sourit à Granny, qui passait en servant les clients. Elle pouvait au moins se comporter normalement avec certaines personnes pendant quelques instants. La princesse regarda l'intérieur du restaurant et nota le nombre important de clients. Le Granny était le poumon de la ville après tout, et il était assez tard dans la mâtinée. Mais au moins, ni les Charmings ni Regina n'étaient présents.

La fausse vraie blonde fut tirée de ses pensées par l'arrêt de la Cadillac de son mari devant le Granny, qu'elle vit par les fenêtres. Elle vit vaguement la silhouette de son époux et de son propre corps s'animer, et elle sentit son cœur bondir à l'idée que Rumple puisse embrasser une autre qu'elle sans le savoir. Ils étaient discrets en public, mais elle ne savait pas s'il le serait dans l'habitacle de sa voiture, relativement à l'abri des regards.

Emma sortit de la voiture en rougissant, colorant les joues de Belle, qui en conclut que son mari avait bel et bien fait preuve d'attention à celle qu'il croyait être son épouse. La véritable Mrs Gold sentit ses poings se serrer et elle ressentit pour la première fois de sa vie une pointe de jalousie. Elle n'avait rien à reprocher à Gold, si ce n'était avoir gardé le sort responsable de tout ceci dans son coffre-fort. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus être en colère contre Emma. Elle n'y était pour rien et la Sauveuse aurait évité cette exposition aux attentions d'un homme qu'elle méprisait si elle l'avait pu.

Toutefois, Belle sentait son ventre se nouer en imaginant Rumple prendre la main d'une autre, ou pire, l'embrasser. Elle n'avait jamais douté de son amour pour elle ou de sa fidélité, alors même que la confiance n'était pas le point fort de leur couple. Et aujourd'hui, elle ressentait ce désagréable sentiment sans pouvoir intervenir. Elle pria tous les dieux de l'univers en cet instant, pour que les deux victimes de la magie parviennent à se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Emma-Belle entra enfin dans le restaurant et, après avoir salué Granny, vint s'asseoir en face de celle que tous voyaient comme la Sheriff. A voir la tête qu'elle faisait, Gold avait dû au moins embrasser sa joue.

« -Bonjour... Emma, » dit la fausse Belle, visiblement perturbée de prononcer son propre prénom. Heureusement, la libraire avait choisi une table éloignée des autres. En parlant bas, elles pourraient se comporter normalement.

« -Belle, » salua en retour la princesse, pas plus à l'aise que sa compagne.

En approchant sa tête vers elle, Belle baissa le son de sa voix.

« -Tu te sens bien ? »

Emma grimaça.

« -J'ai connu mieux. Et toi ? »

Belle soupira. Elles se retenaient toutes les deux d'aborder le sujet de leurs compagnons, tout en craignant ce qu'elles apprendraient. Et fixer l'autre en ayant l'impression d'être devant un miroir accentuait le malaise ambiant.

« -Je me suis sentie mal en fin de soirée, mais rien de dramatique. »

Emma était sur le point de répondre, lorsque Granny s'arrêta devant leur table avec un petit sourire.

« -Voilà pour vous deux, comme d'habitude. »

Belle sourit à la doyenne, qui avait prit l'initiative de préparer leurs commandes usuelles dès le moment où elle lui avait appris que la soi-disant libraire allait la rejoindre.

« -Merci Granny ! »

Emma sourit à son tour à son aînée, et Belle observa avec curiosité la façon dont son visage s'ouvrait aux autres quand elle était heureuse. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé observer ses propres mimiques d'aussi près.

Granny s'éloigna, et Emma tendit la main vers le chocolat chaud agrémenté de cannelle. Belle le vit à temps et prit son bras pour l'arrêter.

« -Non, c'est pour moi. Tu es moi, tu te souviens ? »

Emma cligna des yeux et fixa son chocolat avec un air de chien battu.

« -Mais... je pourrai dire que je veux goûter ?... »

Belle sourit légèrement, puis secoua la tête.

« -Je suis allergique à la cannelle. »

Emma la regarda quelques secondes en silence, comme si elle venait de révéler qu'elle avait assassiné quelqu'un.

« -Tu es allergique ?... »

Belle vit son propre visage former un masque d'hébétement et de choc en face d'elle. La princesse hésita entre rire et gêne en se comprenant que c'était exactement ce à quoi elle ressemblait quand elle était étonnée.

« -Oui. Donc si tu veux gonfler et te gratter partout, je t'en prie. »

Emma secoua la tête et relâcha la tasse sans cesser de la fixer.

« -Comment fais-tu au quotidiennement ? C'est horrible... »

Belle rit légèrement. Emma semblait sincèrement triste pour elle, comme si vivre sans cette fameuse épice relevait de la torture.

« -Oh, mes parents s'en sont rendus compte très tôt. Je ne me souviens même plus du goût, donc cela ne me manque pas.

Sur ces mots, la fausse Sheriff se saisit de la tasse. Elle touilla un peu le liquide brun avec sa cuillère, qu'elle porta à ses lèvres par la suite. Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement de surprise.

« -C'est... »

Emma sourit en coin, ce qui était une expression étrange à voir sur Belle. La princesse venait de redécouvrir les joies de la cannelle, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« -Et oui. »

La nouvelle libraire regarda le plat resté sur le côté et haussa un sourcil.

« -Pancakes et œuf ? Sérieusement ? »

Belle sourit légèrement, se réjouissant de la suite.

« -Attends. »

Elle prit le ketchup et en versa copieusement sur les œufs. Emma écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?...

-Je mange mes œufs comme ceci. »

Emma releva la tête, révulsée.

« -Tu plaisantes ? » Le regard de Belle qui se mordait la joue pour ne pas rire lui donna sa réponse. « Du ketchup au petit-déjeuner avec des pancakes... Mon Dieu, ça me dégoûte... »

Belle retint un éclat de rire et sourit de nouveau. Elles mangèrent en silence quelques minutes, Belle savourant les joies de la cannelle et Emma s'efforçant d'avaler le repas qu'on lui avait présenté. Quand Emma eut terminé la moitié de ses œufs, elle reprit la parole.

« -Que fait-on ? »

Belle la regarda et comprit que le petit-déjeuner sympathique entre 'amies' était terminé. Place aux choses sérieuses.

« -Je pense que nous devrions apprendre les éléments basiques de la vie de chacune. Pour rester dans le rôle. »

Emma croisa lentement les bras.

« -Je continue de penser que c'est une perte de temps. Nous devrions utiliser notre énergie à trouver un contre-sort. Et tu as bien dit que nous nous sentions mal uniquement lorsque nous tentions de faire comprendre la vérité aux autres. »

La vraie libraire soupira, sentant une fatigue immense la saisir à l'idée de tout ce qu'elles devaient régler.

« -Dans l'idée, oui. Sauf que si nous décidons de ne pas essayer de se comporter comme l'autre, le sort agira en conséquence à ce que nous avons vu pour le moment. »

Emma la regarda avant de protester légèrement.

« -Tu es en train de dire que le sort est... doué d'intelligence ? C'est absurde. Ce n'est pas ce qui est dit dans le conte. »

Belle hocha la tête.

« -Certes. Mais ce n'est qu'un conte. La vérité a pu être altérée, comme dans les versions Disney de nos histoires. Et même si le conte est fidèle, la magie est différente ici. Peut-être que cela a modifié le sort. »

Emma soupira et hocha la tête.

« -Je vois. Mais il faut continuer les recherches. Plus tôt nous aurons réglé le problème, moins nous devrons nous improviser actrices. Si nous cherchons bien, nous pourrions trouver un sort capable de nous aider d'ici la fin de la journée ? »

Belle ne put qu'approuver et fit tourner sa cuillère dans la tasse.

« -Nous pourrions passer une heure ou deux à apprendre les informations de base et ensuite passer le reste de l'après-midi à chercher une solution dans la bibliothèque ? »

Elles échangèrent un regard et l'affaire fut conclue ainsi. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'étaient satisfaites du plan, mais elles n'avaient pas le choix. Elles espéraient néanmoins qu'elles trouveraient une issue à ce cauchemar au plus vite, et qu'elles n'auraient pas à passer une autre soirée dans la peau de l'autre, ni apprendre comment imiter leur compagne d'infortune trop longtemps.

OoOoOoO

Emma et Belle avaient consacré toute la matinée à chercher des informations sur le sort, sans rien trouver pour le moment. Elles étaient tombées sur quelques fausses pistes et des allusions sans grand intérêt dans quelques livres de contes et de légendes. Elles avaient été déçues, mais pas vraiment étonnées, malheureusement.

Elles avaient ensuite mangé ensemble, en commandant leur repas au Granny et en déjeunant à la bibliothèque. Emma avait soupiré de soulagement en mangeant de nouveau un plat qu'elle avait choisi. Si elle avait dû supporter une fois de plus les goûts culinaires douteux de Belle, elle serait devenue folle. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient reprit leurs recherches pendant deux heures, sans plus de succès. Elles ne se décourageaient pas cependant : la bibliothèque était vaste, et elles n'avaient étudié qu'une infime partie de son contenu.

Emma regarda sa voisine, qui finissait de lire un énième ouvrage qui aurait pu les aider et soupira.

« -Ce serait tellement plus facile si nous pouvions demander directement à Gold. »

Son affirmation n'appelait pas de réponse, c'était plus une réflexion personnelle qu'un véritable regret. Pour preuve, Belle se contenta de hocher la tête. Emma secoua la tête.

« -Tu avais raison. Nous n'aurons rien trouvé d'ici ce soir. Il faudrait commencer à cherches des astuces pour tenir ton mari loin de moi. »

Belle rit très légèrement et leva la tête.

« -Bonne idée. Je ne voudrais pas que tu restes traumatisée. »

Elle se redressa et referma son livre, qu'elle mit de côté.

« -Par où commencer... »

Belle se massa les tempes, déjà épuisée par la complexité de l'affaire. Emma pencha la tête, et secoua la tête.

« -Déjà... j'ai failli me perdre ce matin dans ta maison. J'ai repéré les pièces essentielles, mais si tu pouvais me faire un plan... Ah, au fait... je voulais te demander quelque chose... »

Belle avait prit un morceau de papier pour organiser ses idées et hocha la tête.

« -Oui ?... »

-Devrais-je être mise au courant de certaines parties de la maison dans lesquelles je ne dois pas m'aventurer ? »

Belle fronça les sourcils et la regarda.

« -Comment ça ?... »

Emma soupira et hésita, en cherchant ses mots. Elle avait pensé à des cadavres dans le placard, une interdiction d'aller dans une certaine pièce où des femmes seraient pendues, un conseil d'éviter la partie ouest...

« -Oublie ça. »

Belle hocha lentement la tête.

« -Question plus grave : comment dois-je procéder pour tenir Killian loin de moi ? »

Emma grimaça. Elle était presque certaine qu'elle fusillait Belle du regard, qui semblait relativement indifférente. Aucune des deux ne fit semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que la question impliquait.

« -De la même manière que je tiendrais ton mari de côté. »

Belle soupira et hocha néanmoins la tête.

« -Bien... »

Elles reprirent le cours de leurs pensées en silence avant qu'Emma ne se lève d'un bond.

« -Mais nous sommes stupides ! »

Avant que Belle ne puisse lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire, la Sheriff s'était déjà levée et avait prit le livre dans lequel elles avaient découvert les origines du sort la veille, puis parcourut les pages.

« -''Le sorcier et l'époux virent, impuissants, la femme qu'ils aimaient tomber malade. Elle perdait ses forces un peu plus chaque jour.'' Blablabla, son teint devenait gris... ses joues perdirent leur éclat... Ah ! ''Les deux hommes, en voyant la mort approcher, unirent leurs forces pour chercher une magie assez puissante pour sauver la jeune femme... »

Belle hocha la tête et se plaça derrière Emma pour lire par dessus son épaule.

« -Oui, le sorcier a essayé d'apprendre la magie au mari pour sauver la femme, mais il était trop tard quand il y parvint. »

Elle cligna des yeux avant de comprendre.

« -Tu veux dire... »

Emma sourit.

« -Nous allons devoir t'apprendre à être la Sauveuse, Belle. »


	5. Chapitre IV : Bibliothécaire et Sheriff

Boooooon, je n'ai **aucune** inspiration en ce moment, alors que c'est les vacances et que j'ai touuuuut mon temps pour écrire

Mais mon désespoir, vous vous en fichez, vous voulez la suite... Et autant vous dire que les RB vont me tuer...

Je tiens aussi à vous remercier : premièrement pour vos petites reviews, ça fait très plaisir, mais tout simplement pour me lire.

Disclaimer : pas de droit sur OUAT, ni sur _The Bloody Chamber_ (vous allez comprendre), oui oui...

 **Chapitre IV : Bibliothécaire et Sheriff**

Emma s'ennuyait ferme à la bibliothèque. Après leur petite illumination, elles avaient convenu qu'elles devraient attendre le week-end, pour commencer à former Belle. Le reste de la ville continuait de vivre, ignorant tout de leur situation. Et si elles ne trouvaient pas une solution toutes seules comme des grandes filles, ce n'était pas prêt de changer. .

Elle était donc coincée derrière le comptoir de la bibliothèque depuis deux jours, à lire de multiples ouvrages de magie pour passer le temps. Elle espérait qu'elle pourrait rendre ce contretemps utile en cherchant des informations. Par chance, les habitants de Storybrooke ne semblaient pas très intéressés par les nombreux livres que le bâtiment proposait. Elle n'avait eu aucune visite depuis son arrivée dans la matinée, ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

La Sauveuse avait apprit de la bouche de Belle les quelques informations vitales nécessaires à la supercherie. Elle connaissait les différentes sections de la bibliothèque ainsi que le système de rangement. Et cela l'ennuyait profondément. Elle ne supportait pas de rester entre quatre murs, à se tourner les pouces. Elle avait besoin d'action, d'être en extérieur. Son insigne de sheriff lui manquait, ainsi que son père.

Elle se força à arrêter d'elle-même le fil de ses pensées. Autrement, elle pouvait continuer longuement la liste de ce qu'elle aurait aimé avoir près d'elle en ce moment. Au lieu de cela, elle devait jouer la comédie et prétendre être une femme dont elle ne savait presque rien. Parce qu'à part sa passion des livres ainsi que ses goûts culinaires et matrimoniaux douteux, Belle restait une énigme pour elle.

Et ce n'était pas le plus gros soucis de la fille des Charmings. Outre le sort, elle devait supporter un Gold amoureux d'elle. Cette simple idée suffisait à lui retourner le cerveau. Si elle se penchait dessus, l'entière situation était malsaine Elle était dans le corps de la femme du grand-père de son fils. Le père de Neal, celui-là même qui avait donné son nom à son frère. Nom qui suffisait à tordre son cœur douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Et Belle, l'actuelle épouse de Gold, devait prétendre aimer le pirate qui avait ravi la mère de Neal à son mari, tout en essayant de tuer ledit mari pendant des années. Pirate qui était désormais son compagnon à elle. ''Ville de conte de fée ? Tu parles...''

Emma se frotta les yeux avec son pouce et son majeur droit. Toute cette histoire allait la rendre complètement folle à la longue. Elle referma un nouveau livre inutile et observa la ville par la fenêtre. Son regard se porta sur la boutique de Gold non loin. Elle estimait sans vouloir se vanter qu'elle avait plutôt bien géré l'homme la veille. Elle l'avait convaincu de manger léger sous couvert d'avoir déjà trop mangé dans la journée et s'était couchée tôt. Il avait été très conciliant, et Emma commençait à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde disait qu'il était un autre homme avec son épouse.

Malgré la gentillesse de Gold d'une part et ses talents d'actrice d'une autre, cela n'avait pas empêché certains moments très gênants, comme lorsqu'elle avait essayé en vain de trouver des feuilles de papier dans la maison et qu'elle avait été surprise par Gold en pleine recherches dans des placards à chaussures. Ou lorsqu'elle avait senti le Dark One la serrer dans ses bras la nuit. Elle avait failli le repousser, au moment où elle avait sentit un léger mal de tête la saisir et elle avait renoncé.

La fausse brune soupira et se redressa. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un peu d'animation à cet instant. Certes, un peu de tranquillité était très appréciable, mais il existait une différence ténue entre calme et ennui, et elle était en plein dans le deuxième cas. Elle avait besoin d'un peu d'inattendu.

 _Ding_. La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit.

« -Enfin, » souffla-t-elle de soulagement entre ses lèvres.

Elle se redressa pour voir qui était le mystérieux visiteur. Et perdit lentement son sourire.

« -Henry ?! »

L'adolescent sourit à celle qu'il croyait être l'épouse de son grand-père en avançant vers elle.

« -Salut, Grand-Mère. »

Il rit doucement en voyant la tête de Belle. Emma, en revanche, coincée dans le corps de la libraire, n'avait aucune envie de rire. Elle voyait son fils pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire, et elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable d'agir normalement devant lui. Surtout s'il appelait comme cela.

« -Tu n'es toujours pas habituée à la blague, n'est-ce pas ? »

Emma-Belle lui sourit chaleureusement, n'ayant pas à se forcer avec lui au moins. Quand elle voyait les passants dans la rues ou des personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais croisé lui adresser la parole et faire semblant de les connaître était épuisant.

« -Pas vraiment... »

Elle chercha quelque chose à dire, mais son cerveau refusait de faire les connections à ce moment là. C'était son fils en face d'elle, et elle devait agir comme quelqu'un de complètement différent. Et cela se révélait être de la pure torture. Emma finit néanmoins par se reprendre et retourner dans son rôle de libraire.

« -Que puis-je pour toi ? »

Henry sourit, l'air ravi.

« -Je me demandais si nous pourrions commencer à découvrir de nouveaux contes ensemble ? Et qu'étais-tu en train de lire ?»

Emma fronça les sourcils. Elle savait évidemment que son fils aimait passer du temps avec sa presque grand-mère. Ils étaient probablement les seuls grands lecteurs de la ville après tout, il était donc normal qu'ils se rapprochent. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment imiter cette relation à laquelle elle ne connaissait rien. Elle ne savait même pas à quel point ils étaient proches.

D'un autre côté, il lui paraissait impossible de refuser ce moment à Henry. La bibliothèque était entièrement vide, et il l'avait surprise à regarder le reste du monde par la fenêtre. Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre être occupée. C'est donc en souriant largement tout en se demandant comment elle allait se tirer de cette situation qu'elle hocha la tête. Et de détourner son attention de ses lectures, car elle ne voulait pas retourner rendre son repas pour la seconde fois de la journée.

« -Rien d'important. Et avec plaisir. Je te laisse partir prendre un livre ? »

Henry secoua la tête en se dirigeant vers les étagères pleines, semblant ne pas prêter d'importance aux lectures du moment de Belle.

« -Non, c'est à ton tour de choisir ! »

''Quand on pense que ça ne peut pas être pire...'' Emma força le corps qu'elle habitait à se diriger vers les nombreuses piles de livres du bâtiment. Elle jeta un œil à Henry.

« -Quel genre d'histoire veux-tu entendre aujourd'hui ? »

Son fils approcha joyeusement à ses côtés, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« -Tu vas enfin accepter de lire _The Bloody Chamber_ avec moi ?''

Emma sentit sa joue se crisper en écoutant son fils. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était ce livre ni pourquoi Belle avait refusé de lui lire. Il devait y avoir une bonne raison...

« -Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu veux tellement le lire déjà ? »

Il lui offrit un nouveau sourire et laissa sa main errer sur les reliures des divers ouvrages, semblant à la fois distrait et étonnamment concentré sur ce qu'il voyait. Emma ne put qu'observer la fascination de son fils pour les romans qui se présentaient à lui.

Contrairement à ce que les habitants de Storybrooke pouvaient penser, Emma aimait lire. Elle n'avait jamais été une passionnée comme pouvait l'être Belle, mais elle appréciait un bon roman de temps à autres. Malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de développer ce loisir étant enfant, et encore moins adolescente. Et une fois adulte, elle n'avait pas perdu son temps en lecture, trop occupée à essayer de donner un sens à une vie sans dessus dessous.

Néanmoins, elle gardait un excellent souvenir du peu de livres qu'elle avait lu pour l'école, quand elle était encore au foyer. Elle aimait découvrir le destin des personnages, et suivre leurs aventures. Dans la plupart des histoires, le héros finissait par sortir victorieux, et ces récits lui avaient permis de ne pas totalement désespérer malgré les années qui défilaient sans trace d'amélioration. Les épreuves qui survinrent dans sa vie par la suite l'ont malgré tout suffisamment endurcie pour créer un certain dégoût pour ces fictions irréalistes.

Cependant, voir son fils se perdre librement dans ces monde imaginaires ou dans lesquels la réalité était romancée faisait naître une étrange sensation en elle. Emma se souvenait encore de ce qu'elle avait pensé la première fois qu'il lui avait présenté son fameux livre de contes. Elle avait été inquiète en constatant que son fils croyait dur comme fer à ces fables. Mais Henry avait prouvé à tous qu'il avait été le plus clairvoyant dans toute cette folie.

Ces contes avaient finalement aidé le jeune homme de manière inattendue. Ils lui avaient permit de ne pas sombrer et de trouver des réponses aux moments où il se sentait seul et que la ville ne tournait pas rond. Et aujourd'hui, il était le nouvel Auteur. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il aime tant se perdre entre les lignes d'un livre. Et Emma souhaitait vraiment partager quelque chose d'aussi important avec sa chair et son sang.

« -Parce que je veux lire toutes les réécritures de nos contes qui ont un jour été créées ! »

Emma fixa son fils et sourit légèrement.

« -Mais tu te doutes bien que si je refuse de te le montrer...

-Allez, Mère – Grand, je sais que les histoires de ce recueil sont dures, mais je ne suis plus un bébé ! »

Emma regarda son grand garçon avec fierté. Non, Henry n'était plus son bébé. Elle se souvenait de toute l'enfance de son fils, bien que ces événements n'aient jamais existé. Cependant, la Sauveuse se rappelait de ses fausses treize dernières années que Regina avait mises dans sa mémoire.

« -Ma mère me laissait jouer à des jeux vidéos 18 ans et plus ! »

Emma ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Elle savait que ce n'était certainement pas avec Regina qu'Henry aurait fait sa culture virtuelle. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil et espéra de ne pas faire de grosse bêtise.

« -Si tu arrives à trouver le livre, c'est d'accord. »

Henry bondit presque sur ses pieds et commença à parcourir les rayons avec plus d'ardeur. Emma sourit doucement. Aucun sort ne pouvait garder son fils loin d'elle après tout.

OoOoOoO

Belle regarda sa montre pour la cinquième fois dans la même heure. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, assise dans le bureau du sherriff de Storybrooke. Elle n'avait pas eu à se rendre au commissariat les derniers jours grâce à Emma, qui lui avait fait penser à avertir son prétendu père qu'elle était malade, mais elle n'avait obtenu qu'un cours répit. La Sauveuse ne pouvait malheureusement pas rester inactive trop longtemps à ce qu'il semblait, et elle avait hérité de ce titre en même temps que du corps de l'ancienne garante de caution.

La princesse soupira. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas rencontré de véritables problèmes dans la peau d'Emma. Elle avait juste dû se rappeler de saluer Mary-Margaret et David plus chaleureusement que d'ordinaire quand elle les voyait dans les rues de la ville, et éloigner Killian d'elle le soir. Le pirate était étonnamment compréhensif. Elle l'avait imaginé du genre à insister lorsqu'il désirait quelque chose, mais il s'était contenté de veiller sur elle quand elle se sentait mal le soir. Elle avait appelé Emma à ce sujet, et il apparaissait qu'elles étaient encore très affectées par le sort, en particulier le matin et le soir, où elles étaient systématiquement malades comme des chiens.

La fausse vraie blonde avait donc dû se rendre sur son lieu de travail. Fort heureusement, David, en père attentif qu'il était, avait insisté pour qu'elle reste au calme à l'intérieur après sa période maladie, tandis qu'il patrouillerait à sa place. Belle en avait été très reconnaissante. Malgré les conseils d'Emma concernant son métier, la femme du Dark One ne savait rien des obligations de sherrif.

Ce qui l'amenait à penser à son principal souci : les devoirs d'Emma. La mère d'Henry avait émit l'hypothèse que sa magie pouvait les aider à rompre le sortilège. Par voie de conséquent, Belle aurait un rôle essentiel. Si elles réussissaient ce que les deux hommes du conte n'étaient pas parvenu à accomplir, elles retrouveraient rapidement leurs véritables corps et leurs vies. Mais si Emma semblait confiante, Belle l'était beaucoup moins.

Belle avait souvent vu la magie à l'œuvre, et bien souvent pour de mauvaises raisons. Rumplestiltskin en faisait régulièrement usage, tout comme Regina et plus récemment Emma. C'était un outil dangereux et fascinant. Il pouvait résoudre bien des dilemmes, mais en général, il en était la cause. Belle ne pouvait plus prétendre qu'elle était totalement contre ce pouvoir si addictif. Elle avait dû étudier la magie pour aider les Héros, et l'avait utilisée à plusieurs reprises. Tout d'abord pour redonner forme humaine au Prince Philip, transformé en Yaoguai, puis pour créer une potion afin d'aider Mérida.

Mais elle n'avait jamais utilisé la magie de ses propres mains. Et la perspective de devoir bientôt le faire l'effrayait. Belle craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas réussir à suivre les instructions d'Emma et les condamner à rester dans cette situation infernale. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait accomplir cet exploit. Et elle avait beau se répéter dans son for intérieur qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, qu'elle devait enfin assumer son rêve d'être une héroïne, elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de lui présenter des scénarios plus cauchemardesques les uns que les autres.

Belle secoua la tête et essaya de ne pas laisser ses pensées pessimistes dériver. Elle jeta un regard à sa montre une nouvelle fois et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Elle donnerait tout pour un bon roman à ce moment là. Un roman, un fauteuil et Rumple à côté d'elle.

« - _Emma_ ? »

Belle sursauta en entendant la voix de David sortir du talkie-walkie posé sur son bureau. Elle prit le boîtier noir et l'approcha de son visage.

« -David ?... »

Elle aurait peut-être dû dire ''Papa''... Elle leva les yeux au ciel et essaya de ne pas se poser trop de questions maintenant.

« - _J'ai vu quelqu'un entrer dans le manoir des Gold pendant que je patrouillais... »_

''Comme par hasard...'' Peut-être que Rumple avait raison quand il parlait sans cesse de destin.

« _-Je suis en train de régler une affaire avec les nains... Si tu ne te sens pas assez bien, j'irai m'en charger après mais je pense que ce serait mieux si on découvrait de quoi il en retourne avant que Gold ne soit au courant... »_

Belle hésita et regarda un point fixe sur son bureau. Elle n'allait pas laisser quelqu'un s'introduire chez elle et attendre sagement que David finisse de frapper de la pioche avec les sept nains. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne savait pas comment Emma procéderait. Elle se ravisa rapidement. Elle n'était pas montée sur le bateau de Hook tête baissée pour hésiter maintenant.

« -J'y vais, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle sentit David sourire quand il répondit qu'il savait qu'elle allait dire cela.

Belle enfila rapidement la veste rouge et le pistolet d'Emma. Elle regarda l'arme un instant avant de la mettre à sa ceinture. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment s'en servir mais ça ne devait pas être plus compliqué que de brandir une épée. Elle sortit du commissariat en envoyant rapidement un message à Emma.

Après être montée dans la petite voiture jaune – à laquelle elle fit _très_ attention – elle réfléchit longuement à qui avait bien pu s'introduire chez eux. Elle était consciente que la liste des personnes qui avaient des comptes à régler semblait ne jamais avoir de fin. Elle espérait juste que ce n'était pas un nouveau grand ennemi de la ville.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps, une poignée de minutes, pour arriver devant le manoir qui lui manquait tant depuis quelques jours. Elle approcha et eut le réflexe de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'avait plus les clés. Elle commença à pester silencieusement quand elle entendit du bruit derrière la porte. Elle sursauta légèrement et contourna rapidement la maison pour atteindre la porte vitrée de la cuisine, dans laquelle une ombre indistincte regardait autour d'elle.

Sans réfléchir, elle cria à la porte et l'ombre sursauta puis sortit de la pièce. Belle se retint de jurer et courut vers le jardin. Si le voleur essayait de s'échapper, il le ferait par là. Ce qu'ignorait l'intrus, c'est que son poursuivant connaissait la maison mieux que quiconque.

Une fois dans le jardin, elle ignora les plants de roses de son époux et essaya de trouver le mystérieux cambrioleur. Elle perçut un mouvement sur sa gauche et se précipita vers le bruit. Elle vit le dos de l'inconnu, visiblement un homme, et se jeta sur lui sans prendre le temps d'analyser la situation. Elle avait conscience qu'elle se comportait de la manière la plus imprudente qu'il soit.

La jeune femme et l'homme tombèrent au sol suite au choc et Belle dut attendre quelques secondes afin de rassembler ses pensées tout en essayant de maintenir le voleur au sol. Quand sa vision revint à la normal, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un visage bien trop familier à son goût.

« -Will ?! »

Le jeune homme mit quelques instants avant de se remettre de sa chute avant de la fixer et de lui adresser un sourire légèrement charmeur.

« -Sheriff Swan... cela va devenir une habitude... »

Se souvenant soudain qu'elle était bel et bien censée être le garant de la paix de la ville, Belle se redressa et fixa son ancien petit-ami.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Si Will fut surpris de son tutoiement, il n'en montra rien. Il tenta de se relever et Belle le regarda, incroyablement gênée. Il ne le savait pas, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis que Belle avait mit fin à leur ''relation'', ce qui n'était un souvenir agréable ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

Quand Rumple était tombé dans son coma magique, le Valet de Cœur avait compris que Belle ne pouvait rester loin de son True Love. Si la conversation avait été difficile pour les deux jeunes gens, la gentillesse de Will à son égard avait rendu les choses encore plus dures. Il s'était montré très compréhensif, sûrement parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait agi de même s'il s'était retrouvé dans le même cas de figure que la princesse.

Et ils se retrouvaient donc dans un schéma totalement improbable où Belle n'était pas vraiment Belle et Will l'ignorait.

« -Je suppose que si je vous dis que je ne faisais que passer, vous ne me croirez pas ? »

Belle le regarda avec effarement. Elle se demandait comment il parvenait à plaisanter dans une telle situation.

« -Pourquoi es-tu chez le Dark One ? Tu sais ce qui aurait pu t'arriver s'il t'avait surpris ?! Tu es complètement inconscient !»

Il eut la bonne idée de grimacer et de hocher la tête.

« -Oui. Je me doute que je ne dois pas être son meilleur ami en ce moment. »

Belle secoua la tête.

« -Alors pourquoi ?... »

« -Emma ?! Hé ho ? »

La voix de Belle leur parvint distinctement et la fausse Sauveuse se tourna vers la porte qui menait à l'intérieur du manoir. Emma finit par arriver à leur hauteur et se figea en les voyant.

« -Que... »

Belle grimaça et Will regarda celle qu'il croyait être son ancienne compagne d'un air gêné en lui adressant un petit signe de la main.

« -Salut Belle... »

Emma le regarda et tourna son attention sur la détentrice de son corps. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retrouver au milieu des histoires d'infidélité des Gold.

« -Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?...

Belle lui offrit un regard perdu.

« -David m'a indiqué que quelqu'un s'était introduit chez vous mais il avait déjà d'autres problèmes, alors je suis venue et j'ai trouvé Will en train de...

-Je n'ai rien volé ! »

Emma regarda Belle d'un air impuissant. Comment était-elle censée se comporter ?... elle n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir en tant que Mrs Gold. Elle préféra opter pour la simplicité.

« -Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?... »

Will soupira puis épousseta son pantalon.

« -J'ai vu quelqu'un par une des fenêtres du premier étage. J'étais trop loin pour voir de qui il s'agissait, mais il était trop grand pour qu'il s'agisse de Gold et c'était forcément un homme. Quand je suis entré, il semblait déjà parti.»

Emma renifla et faillit faire une remarqua sarcastique avant de voir Belle et de se souvenir qu'elle avait un rôle à tenir.

« -Pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu David ou … Emma, alors ? »

Will eut l'air très, très mal à l'aise.

« -Je ne savais pas si tu étais chez toi et je me suis dit... »

Il ne se doutait pas que cette petite révélation causait un malaise immense chez Belle et un ennui mortel chez Emma. Avant qu'elles puissent réagir, ils entendirent le bruit d'une voiture se garer de l'autre côté. Belle regarda Will, légèrement affolée.

« -Tu devrais partir, s'il te voit... »

Will hocha rapidement la tête et après un dernier regard vers Emma, partit sans se faire prier.

Belle regarda Emma et grimaça.

« -Maintenant il faut expliquer tout cela à Rumple... »

Emma se frotta lentement les yeux.

« -Toi et ton mari allez me rendre folle un jour... »

Elles se rendirent à l'intérieur sans un mot de plus. Belle fut la première à entrer. Quand elle atteignit le salon, Gold la fit presque sursauter en arrivant sans prévenir devant elle.

« -Miss Swan. Il semblerait que venir errer chez moi soit l'un de vos plaisirs coupables. »

Belle se figea en voyant son mari sans pouvoir interagir normalement avec lui mais ses paroles lui firent tourner la tête vers Emma qui venait de les rejoindre. Que voulait-il dire en disant qu'elle errait chez lui ?... Emma ignora son regard quand Gold s'approcha d'elle.

« -Belle ?... Que se passe-t-il ?... »

Elle lui sourit un peu et Belle se demanda comment il faisait pour ne pas voir à quel point son sourire était forcé.

« -Emma m'a envoyé un message tout à l'heure, me disant que quelqu'un était entré dans la maison... »

Belle en profita pour hocher la tête et approuver, se sentant encore trop intimidée par son propre mari pour pouvoir agir. Avant de comprendre qu'Emma attendait qu'elle explique le reste. Elle essaya de ne pas paraître encore plus stupide qu'elle en avait déjà l'air et prit la suite du récit.

« -Après qu'on m'ait signalé l'intrusion, je suis venue directement... »

Elle hésita à parler de Will. Si elle le faisait, il risquait de se mettre très en colère et elle ne voulait pas que le voleur ait des problèmes après avoir voulu la protéger. Mais si elle le lui cachait, elle serait hypocrite de toujours réclamer son honnêteté. De plus, il allait sûrement découvrir la vérité et Will courrait plus de danger si Rumple apprenait la vérité seul. Elle soupira et se lança.

« -J'ai surpris Will Scarlett dans la maison... »

A l'annonce de son nom, les traits de Gold se durcirent sensiblement avant qu'il ne serre lentement la main de celle qu'il croyait être sa femme.

«-Et que voulait-il ? »

Belle regarda Emma qui s'était figée en sentant Gold la toucher et la princesse essaya de ne pas trop montrer qu'elle mourrait de jalousie. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Gold était agressif envers Will.

« -Il n'était pas responsable. Il a vu quelqu'un par la fenêtre et a cru que vous étiez en danger. »

Il renifla dédaigneusement et la regarda d'un air surpris.

« -Et vous l'avez cru ? »

Belle ne savait pas quoi répondre et sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle quand Emma s'anima lentement, ce qui lui donna d'ailleurs un prétexte pour s'écarter de ce dernier.

« -Emma a un don pour savoir si les gens mentent. Je fais confiance à son jugement. »

Tandis que la Sauveuse se lançait subtilement des fleurs, Belle vit le regard de Gold s'adoucir quand il se posa sur Emma, tout en restant soucieux. Une autre qu'elle n'aurait pas remarqué l'éclat que la jalousie avait laissé dans ses yeux et elle eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

« -Nous avons donc un mystérieux intrus qui s'est invité chez nous, » commenta le propriétaire terrien.

Emma hocha la tête et lui offrit un sourire un peu plus réussi que le premier.

« -Oui... peut-être que tu pourrais aller vérifier qu'il ne manque rien avec Emma ?... »

Il hocha la tête et après avoir salué froidement sa véritable épouse, il sortit de la pièce. Dès qu'il fut suffisamment loin, Emma grimaça.

« -S'il réagit de la même façon que la dernière fois... »

Elle ne détailla pas plus mais Belle comprit l'allusion. Son père lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Belle suivit son mari dans la maison. Gold l'ignorait royalement, se contentant de s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Emma était sur leurs talons et cherchait discrètement des indices, indiquait des endroits à fouiller pour son amie. Belle, de son côté, essayait de ne pas trop s'attendrir à la vue de sa maison et de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait manquer. Visiblement, rien n'avait été volé. Le seul indice qu'ils avaient pu dénicher était un bout de terre sur le tapis de leur chambre, ce qui ne leur serait pas d'une grande aide. L'idée même que quelqu'un ait pu s'introduire dans cette pièce révulsait les époux Gold.

Après une deuxième inspection de la maison, il fut temps pour la fausse sherriff de partir. Emma et elle sortirent de la maison et Belle la regarda d'un air désolé.

« -Je suis désolée de t'avoir imposée cette situation... »

Emma lui offrit un sourire hésitant.

« -Ce n'était pas ta faute. Et je te dois au moins ça pour avoir refusé de lire les histoires de _The Bloody Chamber_ à Henry. »

Belle écarquilla les yeux et regarda la jeune femme.

« -Le livre d'Angela Carter ? Comment es-tu au courant ? »

Emma grimaça.

« -Disons que je ne connaissais pas le livre et que j'ai accepté de lire la première histoire avec lui. »

''Oh non...''

« -La réécriture de Barbe Bleue où le mari garde des images pornographiques dans la chambre ?... »

Le visage d'Emma lui indiqua que c'était bel et bien celle là.

« -Et comment a-t-il réagi ?...

-J'ai arrêté de lire quand je suis arrivée à ce passage. Ses oreilles innocentes le sont toujours. »

Belle soupira de soulagement.

« -Tant mieux. »

Elle regarda la maison et baissa la tête.

« -Il risque de ne pas vouloir te laisser sortir maintenant qu'il est inquiet... »

Emma haussa les épaules.

« -Qu'il essaie un peu pour voir. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire avant de se séparer, se donnant toujours rendez-vous ce dimanche pour commencer les leçons de magie de Belle. La voiture jaune s'éloigna et Emma rentra une nouvelle fois dans une maison étrangère dans laquelle elle devait prétendre se sentir chez elle.

OoOoOoO

Quand elle arriva au manoir, Killian était assis dans le salon en train d'assembler une maquette de bateau. La table était couverte d'une planche de bois découpée minutieusement en plusieurs petits morceaux, des bouts de tissus traînaient dans un coin. Un bol rempli d'une substance odorante blanchâtre était disposé juste à côté de lui. Il y avait plongé un pinceau et Belle en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de colle artisanale, probablement faîte par Killian lui-même. Le bateau n'était pas près d'être terminé, le pirate venait de commencer la coque.

Belle approcha et l'observa, fascinée par son travail minutieux et la passion qui transparaissait dans ses gestes alors qu'il était concentré sur sa tâche. Il semblait assez oublieux du reste du monde en cet instant. Il leva la tête en la sentant près de lui et lui sourit.

« -Comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

Belle sourit légèrement.

« -Pleine de rebondissement. »

Il haussa un sourcil et approcha.

« -Hum... c'est vrai que tu à l'air épuisée. Trop d'émotion ? »

Belle sourit sans difficulté et secoua la tête.

« -Rien que je ne puisse gérer. »

Il sourit et lui proposa de s'asseoir sur ses genoux, en la prenant tout simplement dans ses bras par la taille. Belle sentit ses joues devenir cramoisies et leva les yeux vers lui.

« -Que... »

Il lui offrit un clin d'œil et Belle commença à penser qu'elle avait des raisons de s'inquiéter.

« -Je pense que je peux te distraire après ta journée de travail, qui fut si... éprouvante. »

Belle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant le sens de ses paroles et ses joues déjà rouges pivoines brûlèrent intensément son visage. Elle souffla un petit coup et tenta de continuer de sourire. ''Ne pas paniquer... Trouver uns solution...''

« -Je suis toujours malade, Killian. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Swan, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es toujours enrhumée. Je suis persuadé que la maladie la plus grave que tu aies jamais eu était la varicelle. »

Il la serra plus étroitement et prit sa taille.

« -Je pense que je connais quelque chose qui pourrait te guérir plus vite... »

Belle vit comme au ralenti les lèvres du pirate approcher des sienne et elle faillit reculer, mais une force inconnue la clouait sur place. Killian allait l'embrasser... Il allait vraiment le faire !... Elle ferma les yeux pour se préparer à cette épreuve quand son téléphone sonna. Killian semblait ne pas s'en soucier mais la jeune femme saisit l'opportunité à deux mains.

Elle prit son téléphone dans sa poche et s'éloigna de Jones, respirant enfin en regagnant un peu d'espace vital.

« -Allô ? »

Elle écouta à peine David lui signaler un accident de voiture entre la princesse au petits pois et la cousine au troisième degré de la Riquet à la Houppe. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était qu'elle était sauvée par le gong.

« -Je dois y aller. »

Killian se redressa sous le coup de la surprise et prit son bras.

« -Déjà ?... Est-ce si grave que cela ?... »

Elle le regarda et se sentit coupable de lui faire peur ainsi. Elle lui sourit faiblement.

« -Pas vraiment, mais David a besoin de moi. »

Il se leva, soucieux et serra sa main dans la sienne. Belle se mordit les lèvres. Ce n'était pas correct, ce n'était pas normal... Elle se sentait terriblement mal au vu de ce qui était en train de se passer, comme si elle trompait plusieurs hommes à la fois.

Une main sur sa joue la surprit et elle se retrouva les yeux dans les yeux avec Hook sans comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

« -Je peux venir si tu le souhaites. Je pourrai aider. »

Elle lui sourit, chaleureusement cette fois ci. Bien qu'elle soit consciente que sa sollicitude ne lui était pas adressée, elle était touchée de son attention.

« -Merci, mais ça ira. Vraiment. »

Il la regarda longuement et hocha la tête en la relâchant à contre cœur. Il embrassa néanmoins son front avant de lui souffler de faire attention.

Belle hocha la tête, et après de rapides au revoir, ressortit, laissant le pauvre pirate confus et frustré. Le compagnon d'Emma commençait à se dire que tout ne tournait pas rond dans cette maison.


	6. Chapitre V : Magic

**Pour commencer : merci pour vos reviews et pour vos lectures fidèles ! Après un sévère syndrome de la page blanche et des bugs sur FF. Net, me revoilà avec la suite !**

 **C'est un chapitre de transition, comme vous pourrez le voir, rien de bien excitant ^^ C'est vraiment pas les plus agréables à écrire...**

 ****

 **Bref, bonne lecture ! Encore merci à Talysman, qui m'a rassurée et corrigée, une nouvelle fois ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Rien, rien du tout à moi...**

 **Chapitre V : Magic**

Belle regarda autour d'elle une fois arrivée au point de rendez-vous qu'Emma et elle avaient fixé pour leur premier cours de magie, le samedi après-midi. Les deux femmes n'attendaient que cela depuis plus d'une semaine. Belle soupira. Elle n'en revenait pas que cette mascarade durait depuis tant de temps déjà.

Elle n'avait pas eu à se rapprocher de manière inappropriée avec Killian, et fort heureusement. C'était sans doute le plus important, même si elle devait avouer que sa vie entière lui manquait. En premier lieu à cause de Rumple, pour des raisons évidentes. Sa maison, avec ses propres vêtements, ses propres habitudes, et surtout ses livres. Elle ne pouvait pas agir comme elle le désirait. Elle devait être Emma, penser comme elle à chaque instant, et cela l'épuisait. Personne ne au monde ne pouvait être plus diamétralement opposées qu'elles deux.

Belle avança progressivement dans la forêt, jusqu'à arriver devant la cabane en bois de Rumple, où elles avaient choisi de se retrouver. Elle était visiblement la première arrivée. Belle mit ses bras autour d'elle pour se réchauffer. Comment Emma faisait-elle pour supporter la fraîcheur du Maine avec un simple blouson ? Même si la température environnait les quinze degrés en ce début du mois de juin, elle ressentait un cruel besoin de soleil brûlant d'été. Elle donnerait tout pour un peu plus de chaleur par ici, le même type de chaleur dont Lacey enfant se remémorait.

La princesse sentit des souvenirs lui revenir, dans lesquels elle passait les premières années de son enfance en Australie avec son père, Moe French, avant de devenir peu à peu une espèce d'arrogante peste en la personne de son alter ego de ce monde. Tout ceci était évidemment faux, mais Regina avait bien travaillé : chaque événement lui semblait réel, s'être véritablement produit. Il n'était pas étonnant que certains sombrent dans la folie.

La fausse blonde soupira. Elle espérait qu'Emma pourrait se libérer tôt, et qu'elles régleraient cette histoire rapidement. Une part d'elle-même rêvait de retrouver sa vie le soir même, d'être de nouveau dans les bras de son mari, et pouvoir en rire avec lui. Belle savait que tout dépendait d'elle, et de sa capacité à utiliser la magie. Elle sentait une angoisse sans nom la saisir. Bien qu'aucune des deux femmes ne s'attendent à ce qu'elle réussisse si tôt, elles n'en espéraient pas moins. Et si cette situation perdurait, ce serait de la faute de Belle.

Une tête brune apparut soudainement à sa gauche, et la princesse se retrouva nez à nez avec son corps. Emma soupira et avança vers elle, en portant un petit sac en plastique.

« -Excuse-moi du retard. Ton mari s'inquiétait pour rien. »

Belle sourit légèrement en imaginant Rumple la fixer d'un air soucieux au moment de lui annoncer qu'elle voulait sortir après l'intrusion dont ils avaient été les victimes. Emma trouvait que c'était paranoïaque, voire malsain au vue de leur passif, mais Belle en était heureuse. Cela prouvait juste qu'il tenait à elle.

« -Pas de soucis. Je viens d'arriver de toute façon. »

Emma hocha la tête et commença à s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt. Belle la suivit, encore étonnée de la vitesse à laquelle elle avançait avec sa nouvelle taille et ses talons hauts. Ces derniers semblaient déranger la Sauveuse pour progresser sur le chemin terreux et accidenté.

« -Comment va Rumple ? »

Emma grimaça.

« -Toujours aussi diaboliquement bien. Et Killian ?

-Bien, » répondit sobrement la princesse sans relever le léger sarcasme dans la voix de sa compagne.

Elles continuèrent de s'enfoncer dans la forêt jusqu'à arriver dans un lieu totalement isolé. Belle était certaine que peu de personne s'était déjà aventurée ici. Elle reconnut les alentours du caveau de Regina, bien qu'elles en soient tout de même à une distance très respectable. Emma se tourna vers elle, visiblement nerveuse.

« -Prête ? »

Belle hocha la tête.

« -Oui, je suis prête. »

Elle avança vers elle.

« -Je t'écoute. Que dois-je faire ? »

Elle leva la tête vers Emma... seulement pour constater qu'elle avait l'air aussi perdue qu'elle. Belle écarquilla les yeux.

« -Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de comment nous devons procéder, n'est-ce pas ? »

Emma soupira.

« -Ce n'est pas cela. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser, en essayant de m'inspirer de la manière dont Regina m'a apprit, mais... Je n'ai pas les moyens de reproduire ce qu'elle a fait. »

Belle la regarda longuement avant de commencer à faire les cent pas.

« -Comment t'a-t-elle apprit ? »

Emma grimaça.

« -Elle s'est inspirée de ton mari. Elle m'a emmenée sur un pont qu'elle a laissé s'effondrer en me disant de me sauver seule. »

Belle s'arrêta soudainement et la dévisagea avec effarement.

« -Elle a fait quoi ? »

Emma haussa les épaules.

« -Elle a eu un bon professeur. »

Belle soupira et croisa les bras.

« -Et ça a marché ? »

Elle se sentit obligée de préciser.

« -Te laisser sur le pont. Tu as réussi ? »

Emma sourit légèrement et hocha la tête en se remémorant l'une des plus grandes peurs de sa vie.

« -Oui. J'ai fait léviter des débris du pont et moi avec. »

Belle sembla assez impressionnée par son récit, même si elle ne parvenait pas à se figurer exactement la situation.

« -Et comment as-tu réussi ?... »

Emma secoua la tête.

« -Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai mis du temps à réellement contrôler ma magie. Au début, c'était instinctif. Par les émotions. J'étais affolée, je ne réfléchissais pas clairement. J'ai dû chercher en moi-même une force nécessaire à me sauver la vie. Pour tout te dire, la seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est que je ne voulais pas mourir. »

Belle but lentement ses paroles au fur et à mesure, essayant de comprendre tout ce que son instructrice de fortune lui disait. Quand Emma se tût, elle pencha la tête.

« -Et on ne peut pas utiliser les mêmes méthodes ? »

Emma soupira.

« -Dans ton corps, je n'ai pas les moyens de créer de vraies situations et encore moins de te sauver. »

Belle frissonna en s'imaginant suspendue dans le vide comme l'avait décrit Emma, mais se reprit bien vite.

« -Sans partir dans quelque chose d'aussi extrême, peut-être utiliser le même principe ? »

Emma ferma les yeux et secoua tête.

« -L'instinct ? Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réaliser cela. »

Elles tombèrent dans un silence inconfortable, avant qu'Emma ne soupire et ne pose genou à terre. Belle se retint de faire une remarque sur les salissures qu'elle infligeait à son pantalon au passage. Emma sortit deux livres de son sac plastique et les lui tendit.

« -J'ai quand même fait des recherches. Autant rentabiliser tout ce temps passé à la bibliothèque. Je les ai lus rapidement et je pense qu'ils sont un bon début. »

Belle prit lentement les livres et regarda leurs couvertures. Des livres de magie, évidemment. Belle s'était toujours demandé comment des livres de ce genre s'étaient retrouvés à la bibliothèque, dans ce monde sans magie. Elle supposait que suite à la fin de la malédiction, ils étaient apparus de nulle part, comme le mystérieux manoir du sorcier. Cependant, ils étaient peut-être tout simplement restés dans la tour depuis toutes ces années, dans l'indifférence la plus totale, étant donné que personne ne prenait la peine de se rendre à l'intérieur. C'était sûrement même la cause de la première fermeture. Regina avait dû vouloir conserver ses livres en sûreté. Le caveau n'était peut-être pas assez grand pour tous les contenir. La solution la plus simple avait probablement été de les stocker à l'abri des regards. Et étant donné que personne ne contestait la volonté du maire... Par la suite, la reine avait sûrement eut des préoccupations plus urgentes que la bibliothèque à la fin de la malédiction.

Elle s'assit sur une souche d'arbre et commença à parcourir les livres rapidement. Ils contenaient des incantations dans des langues étranges. Elle connaissait certains dialectes, mais ne les reconnaissaient pas tous. Elle leva la tête vers Emma, qui s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

«-Tu n'as jamais pratiqué la magie, contrairement à moi lorsque j'ai commencé. On va essayer de le faire dans les règles, étapes par étapes. »

Belle la regarda, un peu sceptique.

« -Tu veux m'apprendre la magie comme une recette de cuisine ?... »

Emma grimaça. La fausse blonde soupira et ouvrit les livres à la première page.

« -Allons-y... »

Belle lut longuement les instructions des première pages. Elle soupira. Emma était née avec ses pouvoirs. C'était quelque chose d'inné, qui faisait partie de tout son être au même titre que sa personnalité ou la couleur de ses yeux. Si elle avait connu des difficultés à ses débuts, c'était uniquement parce que son esprit se refusait à y croire. Elle tourna les pages, se disant qu'elle devrait simplement compenser cet handicap par une détermination acharnée.

La princesse espérait qu'il suffirait de faire de même. D'entraîner son esprit pour que son corps réagisse. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que ce ne serait pas si facile. Emma avait ce potentiel enfoui en elle depuis toujours, tout comme Regina. Rumple avait acquit ses pouvoirs grâce à une malédiction. Mais Belle n'avait rien de tout cela.

Elle lut les informations basiques, qui concernaient les sorts utiles tels que faire bouger les objets, mais rien de bien concret. Après tout, les arts magiques étaient très fermés, et connus pour leur complexité. Il fallait s'attendre à ce que les livres de magie ne renferment pas d'instructions adressés aux débutants.

Emma lisait les lignes par dessus son épaule, ajoutant parfois quelques remarques qu'elle jugeait utiles. Au bout d'une demi-heure de lecture, la Sauveuse perdit patience et alla chercher une petite pierre qu'elle posa devant Belle.

« -Nous n'avancerons pas à ce rythme là. Essaie de bouger cette pierre. »

Belle cligna des yeux et posa les livres dans le sac.

«-Excuse-moi ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu. »

Belle secoua la tête. Essayant d'assembler ses idées.

« -Tu veux que je me lance sans préparation ?... »

Emma la regarda d'un air plus doux, essayant de rester compréhensive.

« -Cela doit être aussi naturel que respirer. Tu as appris à respirer toi ? »

Belle secoua la tête et fixa la pierre sans relever.

« -Que dois-je faire ? »

Emma sourit et tenta de guider sa compagne.

« -Essaie ne penser qu'à la pierre. D'occulter tout le reste.

-Sauf ta voix je suppose...

-Belle ! »

Belle fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites, puis redirigea son attention sur le caillou.

« -Essaie de l'imaginer se lever, léviter et aller plus loin... »

Belle fixa intensément la pierre et essaya de concentrer l'intégralité de son cerveau à la tâche. Elle sentit ses yeux la brûler légèrement, puis de plus en plus fort à force de ne pas cligner des yeux. Elle tenta d'utiliser son imagination pour reproduire ce qu'Emma lui avait indiqué, mais rien ne se produisit.

« -Concentre-toi... »

''Meilleur conseil de l'année...'' Si elle était aussi bonne élève qu'Emma était bonne professeur, elles n'étaient pas tirées d'affaire. La femme du Dark One sentit son front se plisser sous l'effet de la concentration, mais elle avait beau essayer, réfléchir, torturer son esprit, rien ne se produisit. Elles restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, sans que rien ne change. Elle allait abandonner, elle le sentait.

Emma aussi devait l'avoir compris, car elle soupira et se redressa.

« -Faisons une pause. On reprend dans cinq minutes. »

Belle hocha la tête et se frotta lentement les yeux. Emma s'assit à ses côté, un peu à l'étroit à deux sur une même souche.

« -Cela peut prendre du temps, ne t'en fais pas. »

Belle soupira.

« -Toute la question est : combien de temps ? »

Emma ne répondit pas et expira lourdement.

« -Ne te décourage pas après le premier jour. »

Belle hocha la tête, même si elle semblait perturbée par son échec. Elle baissa la tête vers celle d'Emma, toujours aussi mal à l'aise en voyant son visage et son corps animé par une autre personne.

« -J'essaie. J'espère que j'y arriverai rapidement. Je présume que la pierre n'est qu'un premier pas. »

Emma sourit légèrement.

« -Avec moi comme prof', tu seras une vraie magicienne en un rien de temps, » plaisanta la fausse brune.

Belle sourit légèrement et hocha la tête.

« -Je suis prête pour reprendre. »

Emma sourit et elles se remirent en place. Belle fixa la pierre pendant des heures, espacées par de nombreuses pauses. Aucune de ses tentatives ne semblaient fructueuses. Étrangement, ce fut Emma qui resta la plus optimiste des deux. Belle estimait qu'il était beaucoup plus facile de croire dans les autres qu'en elle-même. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à rien.

Emma la regarda, et hésita avant de poser sa main sur son épaule.

« -Hey, détends-toi. Si même moi j'ai réussi, alors que je suis réputée pour être d'une adresse... légendaire, tu y parviendras. »

Belle sourit légèrement.

« -Tu es la Sauveuse. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu aies réussi. »

Emma sourit en coin sans joie.

« -Tu crois ? Je n'ai pas toujours été la mieux indiquée pour ce job. »

Elle soupira. Elle ne l'était peut-être toujours pas. Son travail était d'amener les fins heureuses à tous les habitants de la Forêt Enchantée. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas très douée.

« -Tu n'étais pas encore vraiment là à l'époque, mais j'ai mis des mois avant de me rendre compte de l'évidence. Voir la vraie nature de la ville. »

Elle se souvenait avec amertume de ceux qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à sauver. Graham notamment. Si elle avait réalisé la vérité plus tôt, peut-être serait-il toujours vivant. Mais la situation n'en que serait plus compliquée, entre Killian, et l'arrivée de Neal... Neal. Lui aussi elle n'avait pas réussi à le sauver.

Elle baissa la tête. Ces deux hommes étaient morts, toute la ville avait été en danger un nombre incalculable de fois. Regina avait enfin obtenu une fin heureuse, mais en ramenant Marian, en réalité Zelena, elle avait tout gâché.

Belle vit son amie s'égarer et sourit un peu.

« -Tu sembles avoir appris de tes erreurs. »

Emma releva la tête vers elle et Belle sourit un peu plus.

« -Tu as réussi à sauver la ville plusieurs fois. Tu as réuni Lily et sa mère. Et tu as sauvé Killian par trois fois. Je pense que tu t'en sors bien. »

Emma sourit un peu et hocha la tête, éloignant ses pensées sombres le plus loin possible. Killian, c'était juste. Il était vivant. Elle avait été le chercher par-delà la mort elle-même. Et en parlant du pirate, il fallait qu'elle forme la nouvelle fausse Sauveuse à maîtrises ses pouvoirs pour retourner auprès de lui au plus vite.

Belle essaya de nouveau plusieurs fois. Quand il commença à se faire tard, Emma soupira.

« -On reviendra demain. »

Et puis le soir, quand elles pourraient. Ou même dès qu'elles auraient un instant. Tout ce qu'il fallait espérer, c'était qu'elles ne fassent pas durer le problème sur plusieurs semaines.

Belle hocha la tête, mais lui sourit.

« -On peut essayer une dernière fois ? »

Emma haussa les épaules et Belle redirigea son regard sur la pierre. Au bout de une minute et demie, rien ne se produisit, comme toujours. Belle soupira et agita la main pour exprimer son agacement, quand la pierre bougea d'environ cinq centimètres vers la gauche.

Emma se leva de suite et Belle cligna des yeux sous le coup de l'étonnement.

« -C'est le vent non ?... »

Emma la regarda et avança vers la pierre.

« -Refais-le. »

Belle la regarda, perdue.

« -De ?...

-Avec ta main ! »

Belle sursauta légèrement, surprise par l'excitation qu'elle sentait dans la voix d'Emma et bougea de nouveau sa main de la même manière. La pierre bougea d'à peine un centimètre. Emma sourit.

« -Bon, il y a encore énormément de boulot, mais c'est un début. »

Satisfaite, la Sauveuse brune et avec des talons ramassa la pierre et regarda Belle.

« -On essaiera de te la faire bouger plus loin demain. »

Belle la regarda et hocha la tête. Peut-être que tout n'était pas si désespéré après tout.


	7. Chapitre VI : L'avocate du Diable

**J'essaie de revenir à un rythme plus régulier ^^**

 **Je m'excuse du retard de publication sur , je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ces derniers jours.**

 **Encore un gros merci à Talysman, ma bêta géniallisimme d'amour**

 **Disclaimer : vous connaissez la chanson...**

 **Chapitre VI : L'avocate du Diable**

Killian regarda Emma dormir ce matin là, aux environs de sept heures du matin. Il commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. La Sauveuse l'évitait depuis quelques temps. Elle semblait distante et mal à l'aise. Le pirate mettait son comportement sur le compte de son état. Elle avait été malade presque sans interruption les dernières semaines, et elle ne semblait pas aller mieux. Ce qui constituait le deuxième souci du Capitaine.

Il n'avait pu que constater l'état de santé sa compagne depuis deux semaines. Elle avait des difficultés à manger, dormait beaucoup plus qu'auparavant et limitait les contacts avec lui. Elle argumentait qu'elle ne voulait pas le contaminer, mais refusait de voir un médecin, arguant qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de grave. Jones commençait à réellement envisager de l'emmener consulter de force. Il doutait qu'un simple rhume soit la cause de ses vertiges à répétition. Cependant, il devait admettre que ces incidents se faisaient de plus en plus rares, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de rester prudent.

De plus, l'attitude de la jeune femme ne cessait de l'intriguer. Elle ne semblait pas totalement elle-même ces derniers temps. Il l'avait surprise plusieurs fois en train de loucher sur des livres, en particulier lorsqu'ils passaient devant la bibliothèque et quand il l'avait questionné, elle avait répondu qu'il n'en était rien. Cela l'avait étonné. Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vraiment imaginé du genre à vraiment aimer la lecture, il n'allait certainement pas changer sa façon de la voir à cause de ce loisir. Mais il était vrai que ce trait de caractère si particulier lui rappelait beaucoup Belle.

C'était sûrement pour cela qu'Emma passait tant de temps avec la libraire ces derniers temps. Il ne savait pas que les deux femmes étaient si proches jusqu'à maintenant. Elles passaient le plus clair de leur temps libre ensemble, et cela ne cessait pas de le surprendre. Il pouvait comprendre l'intérêt de la blonde pour la jeune femme. Belle était l'une des seules personnes en ville avec qui il avait réussi à sympathiser, malgré des débuts de relations plus que chaotiques.

Ce qu'il n'expliquait pas en revanche, c'était la rapidité à laquelle cette amitié s'était nouée. Il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu motiver une telle envie de rapprochement chez les deux jeunes femmes. Emma et Belle n'étaient pas vraiment prédisposées à devenir les meilleures amies du monde, elles étaient radicalement différentes. C'était ce qu'il pensait du moins, il pouvait se tromper et en était conscient.

Emma commençait à bouger et il concentra son attention sur elle. Il sourit en coin en voyant ses sourcils se froncer alors qu'elle gardait ses yeux fermés, luttant contre l'éveil qui allait arriver d'ici peu. Il mit son coude sur l'oreiller pour que sa main soutienne sa tête et profita du spectacle. Il savoura la vue de ses cheveux blonds, de ses longs cils et de la vue que lui offrait le débardeur qu'elle portait pour dormir.

Il sourit dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle cligna avant de lui sourire légèrement. Il se doutait qu'elle était encore à moitié endormie, sinon elle lui aurait offert son célèbre sourire après s'être réveillée dans le lit de quelqu'un d'aussi diablement beau que lui-même. Il eut envie de rire en pensant cela, mettant son côté homme prétentieux qu'il aimait incarner.

Killian se redressa pour ensuite se pencher et embrasser la joue de sa compagne et sourit en la voyant rougir légèrement. Il n'avait jamais vu ses pommettes hautes se colorer avant les dernières semaines et il ne pouvait pas nier que cela lui plaisait grandement. Une autre preuve qu'il lui faisait de l'effet, visiblement.

« -Hey, Love. »

Emma le fixa et sourit lentement en se redressant rapidement.

« -Bonjour Killian... »

Elle commençait à se lever et il fronça les sourcils. Il enroula son bras gauche autour de sa taille et la ramena dans le lit, alors qu'elle laissait échapper un petit cri de surprise.

« -Où crois-tu aller ? »

Emma tourna la tête vers lui en essayant de se dégager.

« -Hum, déjeuner ? »

Il sourit et resserra sa prise.

« -Sans un ''bonjour'' digne de ce nom ? »

Emma le regarda avec étonnement et il roula ses yeux dans ses orbites avant de la plaquer gentiment sur le dos.

« -Cela fait deux semaines que tu es malade et tu commences à aller mieux. Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais accepter cette situation sans rien dire ? »

Il finit de plaisanter et la serra sur le lit. Il la sentit déglutir et rit légèrement.

« -Je te fais de l'effet Swan ? »

Elle balbutia un peu et ressaya de se lever.

« -J'ai du travail au commissariat Killian. »

Il soupira et embrassa sa tempe.

« -Tu ne veux pas prendre une journée de congé ? Ton père peut survivre un jour sans toi tu sais. »

Elle secoua la tête en essayant de ne pas trop rougir, en vain.

« -Il veut passer du temps avec Neal, c'est normal. Je dois vraiment y aller. »

Il soupira et lui offrit une petit moue boudeuse.

« -Très bien, à une condition. »

Elle le regarda, un éclat de peur dans les yeux. Il sourit en coin. Elle le connaissait visiblement, mais il était gentleman en toute scirconstances malgré tout.

« -Je te laisse partir pour un baiser. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et il retint un rire.

« -Quoi ? »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« -Allons Swan, cela fait deux semaines que tu prétextes que tu es malade. Je vais finir par croire que tu n'en as pas envie. »

Elle le regarda et tenta de le fusiller du regard, sans succès.

« -Je ne suis pas sûre que me faire du chantage est une manière très fair-play de l'obtenir. »

Il sourit.

« -Je suis un pirate Swan, et tu sais ce qu'on dit : en amour comme à la guerre... Et dis-moi juste que tu n'en as pas envie et je te laisse te lever.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche mais les mots semblaient mourir dans sa gorge. Il sourit et avança son visage du sien. Emma avança aussi, plaqua une demi seconde ses lèvres sur les siennes et profita de son inattention pour essayer de se dégager.

Il grogna et tint ses bras pour approfondir le baiser. Emma se débattit quelques secondes avant de répondre lentement. Il sentit soudainement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle semblait le faire presque à contrecœur, comme sous la contrainte. Ses lèvres épousaient les siennes, mais la perfection et la plénitude qu'il ressentait d'ordinaire en l'embrassant ne vint jamais. Il cligna des yeux et la laissa partir, presque abasourdi. Elle le regarda et se leva immédiatement, sans remarquer son trouble.

« -Satisfait ? »

Il la regarda et improvisa un sourire.

« -Parfaitement Swan. »

Elle hocha la tête et sourit légèrement avant de filer dans la salle de bain. Il ne pensa même pas à la suivre. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela en embrassant Emma auparavant. Pas de frissons, pas chaleur, pas de sentiments. Aucune émotion.

OoOoOoO

Killian avança dans le Granny après avoir prit sa commande et alla s'asseoir à une table de libre. Il regarda son hamburger d'un air suspicieux. Il avait beau avoir mangé à de nombreuses reprises ici, il n'avait jamais essayé les plats trop exotiques pour lui. Poisson, viande, il préférait rester sur des classiques. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait voulu tester. S'il devait rester dans ce monde avec Emma, il fallait bien qu'il commence à s'intégrer, y compris en goûtant les innombrables plats étranges dont tous les habitants semblaient raffoler.

Il regarda son assiette et se demanda dans quel sens et comment il fallait manger cette chose. Il se demandait si appeler Emma pour le lui demander la dérangerait. Il grimaça. Il devait bien admettre que parler à la jeune femme après la scène de ce matin ne l'enchantait guère. Le pirate tapota le pain recouvert de sésame avec son crochet. Il fit une grimace quelque peu dégoûtée, se demandant sérieusement comment quiconque pouvait ingurgiter une telle chose.

Il vit Belle et Emma entrer en même temps dans le diner et il leur fit un petit signe. Belle sourit immédiatement et lui rendit son mouvement de main de suite. Il fut surpris de son enthousiaste mais l'oublia quand Emma s'installa à ses côté. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire et il sentit sa propre joue se crisper légèrement. Il n'arrivait à pas déterminer ce qu'il se passait entre eux, et cela le frustrait immensément de ne pas mettre le bout du crochet dessus. Belle s'installa en face d'eux et lui sourit.

« -Bonjour... »

Killian la regarda, surpris de la facilité avec laquelle elle s'était invitée à leur table. Mais il n'allait pas le faire remarquer. Il appréciait sa compagnie, mais il aurait aimé passer un repas normal avec Emma. Belle monopolisait l'attention de cette-dernière depuis deux semaines et les rares fois où le couple avait réussi à se retrouver seuls le temps d'un repas, Emma avait été distraite ou alors s'était éclipsée sous prétexte d'une affaire quelconque au commissariat. Il n'en revenait pas que les incidents arrivent aussi souvent par ici. Même les pirates du Jolly Roger se comportaient mieux.

« -Hey, Belle. Heureux de te voir. Tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'expliquer ce qu'Emma trouve si fascinant chez toi pour me délaisser. »

Ses yeux brillaient d'amusement, mais également d'une curiosité sincère. Il se demandait vraiment ce que les deux femmes pouvaient bien se dire tous les jours, sans se lasser. Emma le regarda un moment, hébétée, et elle jeta un regard à son amie. Belle perdit légèrement son sourire avant de lui adresser une moue gênée inhabituelle venant d'elle.

« -Oh, pourquoi tu ne le demandes pas à la principale intéressée ? »

Killian sourit en coin et jeta un coup d'œil à Emma, qui se mordait les lèvres, tic qu'elle semblait avoir prit récemment.

« -Mais je t'en prie, Belle. Tu peux répondre, après tout, c'est à toi qu'il a posé la question. »

Jones laissa ses yeux naviguer entre les deux jeunes femmes, sans comprendre leur échange incroyable. Il sentit un sourire diabolique se former sur ses lèvres et il croisa les bras.

« -Hum, et si vous répondiez ensemble ? La réponse serait plus complète et m'éviterait de vous départager comme deux enfants. »

Emma le regarda un moment et sourit rapidement, visiblement amusée par sa remarque et il fut soulagé de retrouver un peu de la vraie Swan durant quelques secondes.

« -Nous avons juste découvert que nous possédions plusieurs points communs. »

Le pirate haussa les épaules et apporta ses doigts à sa joue.

« -Comme ?... »

Emma cligna des yeux et regarda Belle d'un air étrange avant de sourire un peu.

« -La lecture, bien sûr. »

Il sourit et pointa son crochet en sa direction.

« -Je n'avais donc pas rêvé. Quand nous sommes passés devant la bibliothèque. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire tordu qu'il supposait être contrit. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Deux rats de bibliothèque dans cette ville, les dieux nous protègent. »

Puis, il leur offrit l'un de ses fameux clins d'œil accompagné de son célébrissime sourire de tombeur de ces dames. Belle haussa un sourcil en riant et Emma baissa les yeux en souriant un peu. Belle regarda son assiette et écarquilla les yeux.

« -Un burger ? Jones, tu te sens bien ? »

Killian la regarda avec surprise. Belle avait noté son menu atypique ? Il aurait plutôt attendu ceci d'Emma. Mais la remarque le fit sourire de nouveau.

« -Oh... Et bien j'aime essayer de nouveaux horizons à mes risques et périls. »

Belle croisa les bras en souriant.

« -Il faut dire que tu as été poussé de nombreuses fois à te laisser tenter. »

Killian sourit et hocha la tête. Il prit la main d'Emma sous la table, qui jeta un regard à Belle. La libraire sentit son sourire se figer, mais le pirate ne se focalisa que sur sa compagne.

« -En effet. »

Belle les regarda en serrant les dents. Killian l'observa d'un air confus.

« -Un problème, Belle ? »

Elle cligna des yeux et secoua lentement la tête.

« -Non, tout va bien... »

Il pencha la tête vers elle.

« -Tu en es sûre ? »

Même si Emma était sa priorité, il avait remarqué le changement de comportement de la libraire. Elle semblait moins épanouie qu'aux premiers jours de leur retour de l'Underworld, plus renfermée et perdue. Son amie l'inquiétait presque autant que sa compagne. Il regarda autour d'eux et se jeta à l'eau.

« -Si tu as des problèmes avec... »

Emma lui jeta un regard incrédule qu'il ignora et Belle le regarda, comme complètement pétrifiée. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle s'empressa de dénier et secouer la tête.

« -Non ! Non, je veux dire... je suis juste un peu fatiguée en ce moment... »

Il allait répliquer quand Belle se leva. Il n'avait pas vu le regard furieux qu'Emma avait lancé en direction de leur compagne de table.

« -Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose à la bibliothèque. On se revoit bientôt ? »

Killian la fixa d'un regard perçant, essayant de déceler ce qu'il n'allait pas et que signifiaient les signaux de détresse qu'il croyait lire dans ses yeux.

« -Aye, j'y compte bien. »

Belle les laissa seuls et il but un peu de son verre d'eau avant de sentir le poids du regard d'Emma sur lui. Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« -Emma ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Elle croisa les bras et le regarda d'un air blasé, qui cachait une colère froide.

« -Pourquoi joues-tu les gentlemen volant au secours des demoiselles en détresse ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, ayant peur de comprendre.

« -Tu parles de Belle ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu insinues, Swan. »

Elle serra les dents.

« -Venant de quelqu'un qui insinue sans aucun fondement qu'un époux puisse faire souffrir sa femme, je trouve ça ironique. »

Il inspira lentement et lâcha son verre.

« -Emma, c'est mon amie. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« -Tu es un expert de l'amour désormais ? »

Elle sembla prendre un coup dans le ventre à ce moment, mais Killian sentait la colère monter trop rapidement pour le voir.

« -A quoi joues-tu ? »

Emma se reprit et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« -Non, à quoi joues- _tu_? Pourquoi te mêler des affaires des Gold ? Le bien-être de Belle n'a pas toujours été ta priorité si ma mémoire est bonne. »

Il serra le poing mais dû reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Son passif semblait le compromettre dans son rôle, mais il n'allait pas baisser les yeux pour autant. Et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle remette le sujet sur le tapis. Emma était celle qui croyait en sa rédemption, qui ne cessait de l'encourager et le rassurer. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle le fasse souffrir ainsi en lui rappelant ses mauvais choix.

« -J'ai changé. Je ne suis plus le même. »

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« -Peut-être que lui aussi. Tu n'as pas à supposer de telles horreurs. »

Il se redressa lentement et soutint son regard avec détermination.

« -Je le connais bien Emma. Il n'a pas changé, et je crois que les derniers événements l'ont montré, non ? Si quiconque pouvait encore en douter, avec cette histoire de héros et de bravoure, il a prouvé qu'il resterait toujours le même en reprenant les Ténèbres. »

Elle serra les poings sur la table et le regarda avec une colère qu'il n'avait que rarement vu chez elle auparavant.

« -Je te rappelle que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, tu ne serais pas là, assis au Granny, capable de manger un burger, ni même de le critiquer. Tu es là en partie grâce à lui. Et concernant la noirceur, je pense qu'il y a mieux placé dans cette ville pour en juger. Belle est une grande fille qui peut s'occuper d'elle toute seule et qui ne resterait pas avec un homme qui la maltraite de quelque manière que ce soit. »

Elle se leva et avant qu'elle ne puisse partir, Killian prit son bras plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, ébahi et furieux, ignorant le regard des clients qui commençaient à les fixer.

« -Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Emma ?... Qu'est- ce que tu essaies d'accomplir ? Toi, prendre la défense du Crocodile ? »

Elle le regarda et se pencha vers lui, totalement hors d'elle.

« -J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux de certaines personnes dans cette ville. »

Aucun d'eux ne baissa le regard avant que Killian ne la laisse partir, et elle sortit aussitôt. Quand la porte du Granny se referma dans un bruit de sonnette, Killian passa sa main sur son visage. Que venait-il de se passer ?...


	8. Chapitre VII : Voleur

****Je m'excuuuuuuuuuuuse du retard, pardon pardon...****

 ** **Disclaimer : oui oui, rien à moi, ça va !****

 ** **Merci aussi à la gentille mimi Talysman pour toute son aide sur ce chap' horrible XD**** **  
**

 **Chapitre VII : Voleur**

Emma se réveilla lentement et repoussa gentiment Gold qui dormait de dos à ses côtés, suffisamment doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, et se leva le plus rapidement possible. Elle grimaça et fonça à la salle de bain pour ne pas le croiser. Une fois lavée, fraîche et prête pour entamer la journée, elle se regarda dans le miroir et soupira. Elle commença son petit rituel de chaque matin. Se poser, se mettre dans la peau de Belle, et réfléchir au déroulement de la journée qui allait suivre.

Pour le moment, elle se sentait complètement impuissante. C'était cela, la vie de Belle. Faire la conversation à Gold, lire, et rester tranquille à la maison ou à la bibliothèque. Elle priait tous les dieux pour reprendre sa propre vie, cette monotonie la tuait à petit feu. De plus, elle était complètement dépendante des progrès de Belle en matière de magie, sans pouvoir rien faire pour accélérer son apprentissage. Deux semaines que la petite histoire durait, que leurs hommes avaient leurs doutes sans lever le petit doigt pour comprendre ce qui se passait, et que Belle créait le chaos dans son couple.

Il était de notoriété publique que le couple s'était disputé au Granny quelques jours auparavant, et pas qu'un peu. Emma s'était retenue d'aller arracher les yeux à la brunette avant de se souvenir qu'elle aimait trop son visage pour l'abîmer à cause de Belle. Mais la princesse allait quand même entendre de ses nouvelles.

Emma soupira et se saisit d'un geste rageur de la trousse de maquillage de Belle. Deux couches de fond de teint et d'autres produits cosmétiques plus tard, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait l'air de s'être étalé une tarte sur le visage, donc elle était prête pour sortir. Oui, elle était très en colère contre la jeune femme. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, quand elle tomba sur Gold, levé, en train de ré-ajuster la chemise noire qu'il portait pour dormir. Il tourna la tête vers elle et haussa un sourcil.

« -Bonjour... Tu es bien matinale ces derniers temps. »

Emma se mordit les lèvres. Elle se levait toujours avant lui, c'était une habitude dont elle ne parvenait pas à se détacher, et elle commença à se demander si ce n'était pas une erreur de cohérence, d'un coup. Elle lui sourit un peu.

« -Bonjour ! Lança-t-elle, d'un ton faussement enjoué. Et hum... je n'arrive pas à dormir en ce moment. »

Il se leva et approcha d'elle, tandis qu'elle se forçait à continuer de sourire.

« -Es-tu toujours malade ?... »

Elle secoua la tête.

« -Non, ça va mieux depuis quelques jours... »

Comme pour lui donner tort, une nouvelle nausée la reprit, ainsi qu'un début de mal de tête. Il fut auprès d'elle en un instant, et elle fit un mouvement pour le repousser, ce qui eut pour effet de renforcer son envie de vomir. Elle s'assit sur le lit, attendant que les vertiges ne passent. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il la regardait avec l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« -Que se passe-t-il, Belle ? Tu es différente depuis quelques jours... »

''Non mais bien joué Sherlock...'' Elle secoua la tête et sourit lentement vers lui.

« -Rien, Rumple. Rien. »

Il s'assit à ses côtés et prit sa main, et elle releva la tête vers lui, essayant de se contrôler et de retenir un nouveau mouvement de recul.

« -Tu peux tout me dire, Belle. »

Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit de nouveau, essayant d'imiter Belle quand elle regardait son mari, toujours avec admiration et abandon.

« -Il n'y a rien à dire. Je t'assure que tout va bien... »

Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet et concentré.

« -Si tes malaises persistent, il faudra que ailles consulter Whale.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je n'ai aucune intention d'y aller.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis. »

Il soupira, se rendant compte de la violence de sa phrase, et serra sa main dans les siennes.

« -Si cela devient nécessaire, justement, iras-tu te faire soigner ? J'en serai rassuré. »

Elle soupira et baissa la tête, ne s'avouant pas vaincue.

« -Je suis assez grande pour savoir si je vais bien ou pas. »

Un léger sourire qu'elle ne comprit pas étira ses lèvres.

« -Oui. Personne ne choisit de ton destin pour toi. »

Il la regarda et ne dit rien de plus, abandonnant la conversation, la laissant complètement perdue. Mais elle se doutait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne revienne à la charge.

OoOoOoO

Quelques heures plus tard, elle entrait dans la bibliothèque, attendant Belle qui ne devait pas tarder à arriver. Elle devait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec elle. A bout de vingt minutes au cours desquelles elle sentit son agaçement monter, la fausse Sauveuse daigna pointer le bout de son nez. Emma la fusilla du regard, les bras croisés.

« -Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? »

Belle soupira et enleva son blouson.

« -Bonjour Emma. »

La fausse brune approcha, remontée comme jamais.

« -Ne joue pas à ça, Belle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé il y a trois jours ?! »

Belle lui jeta un regard, et haussa les épaules, tournant les yeux vers les étagères de livres qui lui manquaient tant.

« -Killian a dépassé les bornes. C'est tout. »

Emma fronça les sourcils, dubitative.

« -Vraiment ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?

Belle secoua la tête.

« -Des choses horribles sur Rumple. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Oh, grand crime contre l'humanité...

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?... Tu peux comprendre qu'entendre Hook sous entendre que Rumple est un bourreau et un époux indigne ne m'aie pas plu ?»

Emma prit son bras, ayant une furieuse envie de la secouer de toutes ses forces.

« -Belle, ton mari et Killian n'ont jamais été les meilleurs amis du monde. Bien sûr que Killian a dit du mal de lui ! Et je te rappelle que tu es censée être moi ! Et donc ne pas hurler sur lui en public ! »

Belle retira son bras en la fixant, sentant la colère monter peu à peu.

« -Tu serais restée coite pendant qu'il disait du mal de mon mari ?! »

Emma la regarda en clignant des yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« -Je ne me serai certainement pas comportée comme adolescente hystérique pour défendre le Dark One, non. »

Belle semblait sur le point de protester, mais Emma la prit de court.

« -Débrouille toi comme tu veux, mais ne laisse pas cette histoire prendre trop d'importance dans mon couple. »

Belle la fusilla du regard.

« -Je ne vais pas dire amen à ce que dit Killian pour te faire plaisir. »

Emma ne se retourna même pas.

OoOoOoO

Belle soupira en arrivant au Granny aux alentours de 15h. Elle devait parler à Hook, visiblement. Elle n'en avait aucune envie, mais qui sait ce qu'Emma pouvait lui réserver si elle ne s'exécutait pas. Elle imaginait sans mal la Sauveuse lancer des petites piques à son mari en représailles. Elle secoua la tête. Il s'agissait tout de même de la femme qui avait fait chanter son mari pour qu'il les aide à ramener l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde du royaume des morts.

Elle vit Killian accoudé au comptoir et elle approcha lentement. Il buvait son verre de rhum, et Belle fronça les sourcils. A cette heure ?... Elle soupira de nouveau et essaya d'ignorer ce détail.

« -Killian ?... »

Il tourna la tête vers elle et haussa un sourcil.

« -Swan. Tu te rappelles de mon existence, maintenant ?... »

Belle grimaça. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas lui rendre la tâche facile ? Non, il fallait que tout se complique toujours...

« -Je crois qu'on doit parler. »

Il hocha la tête et finit son verre sans bouger.

« -Je le pense aussi. »

Elle dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, sans savoir quoi faire. Il ne semblait pas disposé à la suivre.

« -Maintenant ?...

-Tu ne devrais pas être au poste à remplacer ton père ? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« -Killian... »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, le téléphone de Belle, ou plutôt d'Emma, sonna. La fausse Sauveuse allait l'ignorer, quand Killian haussa un sourcil, d'un air de dire ''tu ne réponds pas cette fois ?'' Elle lui lança un regard, puis décrocha.

« -Allô ?

- _Emma ? »_ Résonna la voix désagréable de Regina. Belle leva les yeux au ciel, se souvenant qu'elle était censée être sa meilleure amie.

« -Regina ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

La ligne était très mauvaise, Belle entendait à peine l'ancienne Evil Queen.

« _-Je suis dans... la forêt._

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

De nouveaux parasites.

 _« -... Robin... Forêt... »_

Belle fronça les sourcils, quand l'appel se termina soudainement. Elle regarda son téléphone sans comprendre. Si Regina était dans la forêt, ce n'était pas étonnant que le réseau passe mal. Elle devait avoir l'air très perplexe, car Killian sortit de son moment d'alcoolisme et leva la tête vers elle.

« -Il y a un problème ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« -Regina est dans la forêt. Elle a dit quelque chose à propos de Robin... Je suppose qu'elle voulait que je la rejoigne. »

Elle rangea le téléphone dans sa poche et le regarda, sentant qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais.

« -Je dois y aller. »

Elle allait partir rejoindre Regina, quand Killian la retint par le bras.

« -Je viens avec toi. »

Elle sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Elle allait déjà devoir gérer Regina et prétendre être Emma dans une situation dont elle ne connaissait rien, mais en plus, elle allait devoir prendre Killian en compte ?!

« -Killian... »

« -Je ne te demande pas ton avis Swan. Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends et je t'ai souvent accompagné dans le passé. Je viens avec toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Belle ouvrit la bouche une nouvelle fois pour argumenter, mais elle ne trouva rien à dire, ne sachant pas ce qu'Emma aurait dit à sa place. Et après tout, elle était censée essayer de se réconcilier avec lui, non ? Autant tirer parti de la situation... Si on voulait. Elle hocha la tête à contrecœur, sortant du Granny pour prendre la petite coccinelle jaune. Elle soupira en montant de dedans. Comme Emma pouvait-elle se balader dans une voiture aussi voyante ?

Elle s'en voulut aussitôt pour cette pensée, en se souvenant de ce que Baelfire lui avait raconté lorsqu'ils avaient vécu ensemble au Dark Castle sous la malédiction de Peter Pan. Comment cette voiture était le symbole de leur rencontre, tout ce qu'elle représentait pour eux. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Son beau-fils lui manquait parfois, même si c'était loin d'être le même calvaire que pour son mari. Et elle nota combien il était ironique que Hook soit dans le siège passager à côté d'elle. Le rival de Neal, dans la voiture jaune qui comptait tant à ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à Neal maintenant. Elle avait une mission à accomplir. Prétendre être Emma. Ou mieux, redevenir Belle.

Ils finirent par arriver à l'orée de la forêt, et sortirent de la voiture en même temps.

« -Regina ne t'a pas dit ce qu'ils faisaient là, par hasard ? » demanda Hook en claquant la portière.

Belle ne put que secouer la tête en commençant à s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Ni de comment elle allait se comporter avec Regina. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce que Mme le Maire lui avait fait, quelques mois plus tôt. Elle lui avait arraché son cœur afin de faire chanter Rumple. Comme quoi, quand les ''héros'' avaient besoin de moyen de pression, il était tout trouvé. Cette pensée amère lui laissait un goût désagréable dans la bouche. N'étaient-ils donc que cela ? Des pions à leur service ? Qu'ils pouvaient jeter et disposer comme bon leur semblait ? Elle en avait l'impression, et d'autant plus maintenant qu'elle était dans la peau de la Sauveuse. Elle n'avait pu que constater à quel point elle était vénérée dans cette ville. Cela la changeait des regards d'incompréhension auxquels elle avait fini par s'habituer au fil du temps.

Toujours était-il qu'elle n'avait pas pardonnée à Regina, à qui elle avait tendu la main et aidé plusieurs fois. Au moment où elle croyait vraiment en la rédemption de la sorcière, elle s'était servie d'elle comme d'un pantin. Et pourtant, Belle avait accepté ses excuses la première fois. Visiblement, elle n'était pas si désolée que cela.

C'était ce à quoi elle pensait alors qu'elle avançait dans la forêt, Killian à ses côtés. Elle tendait l'oreille, essayant d'entendre des signes de Regina ou de Robin, mais rien ne lui parvenaient. Seul le souffle de Killian et le sien perçaient le silence. Elle lui jeta quelques coup d'œil en passant, cherchant quoi dire pour arranger la situation avec lui. Mais rien ne lui venait. Elle croisa les doigts et décida de se jeter à l'eau.

« -Killian, je... »

Il continua d'avancer.

« -Plus tard, Swan. »

Elle soupira et se dépêcha pour le rattraper. C'est qu'il allait vite, le bougre.

« -Tu ne crois pas qu'on a des choses à se dire ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire, Love. »

Il appuya sur le dernier mot avec sarcasme, et Belle leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'était-elle censée faire de cette tête de mule ?

« -Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé, si tu veux des excuses...

-Non, Emma, dit-il en se retournant, la surprenant au passage. Je ne veux pas d'excuses. Je veux une explication. »

Elle déglutit, cherchant ses mots avec difficulté.

« -Ce que j'ai dit au Granny...

-Je ne te parle pas de ça, Emma. Tu me crois aveugle ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas ? »

Il marqua une pause, durant laquelle Belle ne put faire autrement que le regarder sans rien dire, incapable de répondre à cela, avant qu'il ne reprenne :

« -Tu t'absentes et travailles le plus clair de ton temps, tu m'évites et passe tes journées avec Belle, et tu es toujours distante, perdue dans tes pensées. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, et elle ne vit ni colère ni ressentiment sur son visage, seulement une grande inquiétude.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Emma ?... »

Belle baissa les yeux, cherchant une pirouette pour s'en sortir. S'il savait combien elle voulait lui dire la vérité ! Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, et n'avait aucun moyen de le lui faire comprendre. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, c'était qu'il continue de se poser des questions et qu'il découvre le pot aux roses. Et ainsi, elle retrouverait son propre mari et sortirait de ce cauchemar.

Killian secoua la tête devant son silence, et commença à s'éloigner, quand Regina fit irruption, venant de nulle part. Belle se mordit les lèvres. Le pirate et la Reine en même temps. Le ciel devait la haïr.

« -Emma ? Hook ? »

Belle approcha, trouvant un prétexte pour s'éloigner de Killian, qui ne voulait déjà plus lui parler.

« -Regina ? Nous sommes venus dès que la ligne a coupé. Je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu disais. »

La brune secoua la tête en soupirant.

« -Maudite forêt. »

Maintenant, Belle était intriguée.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

Regina épousseta sa veste du bout des doigts.

« -Quand Robin et moi somme rentrés, nous avons trouvé la maison sans dessus dessous. Il manquait également quelques un de mes bijoux. Robin s'est jeté bille en tête à la recherche du voleur. Je l'ai suivie, tout en t'appelant. Mais au moment où je te parlais, j'ai perdu Robin, qui ne m'a pas attendu. Cela va faire une demie-heure que je le cherche, je me suis téléportée dans tous les coins de cette maudite forêt, et rien, ni lui ni le voleur. »

Belle avait écarquillé les yeux au fur et à mesure de son récit, de plus en plus étonnée.

« -Le manoir Gold aussi a été volé... »

Regina leva un sourcil, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cela.

« -Les bijoux de Belle ont été volés ? »

Mrs Gold secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le cas et de toute manière, ses biens les plus précieux n'étaient ni des colliers, ni des cailloux brillants.

« -Non. Will Scarlett est arrivé avant que le voleur ne puisse dérober quoi que ce soit. »

Regina la fixa, soudainement hébétée.

« -Will Scarlett ? Le voleur ? Et tu l'as cru ? »

La fausse Sauveuse allait défendre le jeune homme quand Killian haussa les épaules.

« -Ne vous posez pas de question, Majesty, elle est légèrement tatillonne concernant l'entourage de Belle Gold ces derniers temps. »

Belle le fusilla du regard, rêvant de lui asséner une remarque bien recherchée, quand le téléphone de Regina vibra. Elle le sortit de sa poche et regarda l'écran en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Un message de Robin. Il me dit qu'il est sur les quais... Mais alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?!»

Avant que quiconque ne puisse lui répondre, elle les avait déjà tous amené sur les docks en marmonant quelque chose à propos du sens de l'orientation et sur la communication. Belle regarda autour d'elle, un peu désorientée, tout comme Killian. Regina avançait déjà, à la recherche de Robin. Belle échangea un regard avec Killian, puis la suivit. La reine caracolait en tête, et Belle avait l'impression de la suivre comme un petit chien.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence et de marche, des cris retentirent, dans l'écho des docks. Regina courut directement en direction du bruit, morte d'inquiétude, talonnée par le faux couple. Ils entrèrent dans un hangar, et vu la forte odeur qui y régnait, il servait à stocker du poisson. De lourdes caisses étaient entassées sur les côtés, et l'odeur venait de leur contenu.

Au milieu du bâtiment, Robin essayait de retenir un homme qui devait probablement être le voleur. Belle ne reconnut pas le brigand. Elle s'avança pour essayer d'aider Locksley, quand l'inconnu poussa violemment l'amant de Regina, qui tomba durement, se cognant la tête au passage. Regina se précipita à ses côtés, tandis qu'Emma et Killian coururent après le voleur qui tentait de s'échapper, sans se concerter. Belle était prise dans l'action, essayant d'analyser la situation, et de comprendre ce qu'elle devait faire. Alors qu'elle courrait derrière l'homme, elle sentit Regina lui crier quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas.

Killian, de son côté, venait de trouver un des cordages qui retenaient les caisses empilées, en empilées les unes contre les autres. Voyant que le voleur approchait de la sortie, en passant devant la dernière pile, il n'hésita pas et coupa la corde de son crochet. La première caisse tomba juste devant le voleur. Puis une deuxième, près de lui. Emma s'arrêta, à bonne distance du voleur, qui l'avait facilement distancé durant la courte course poursuite. Elle se figea, ne sachant que faire. Elle commença à essayer d'approcher, mais une caisse l'en dissuada. A mesure que les caisses tombaient, les poissons morts se répandaient sur le sol, leurs yeux sans vie et gluants semblant la suivre à mesure qu'elle tentait d'approcher.

Elle entendait la voix de Killian, qui lui criait de faire attention et qui courait pour la rejoindre. Et celle, plus lointaine, de Regina. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, trop absorbée par sa tâche, sauver le voleur. Elle était censée être la Sauveuse ! Elle était dans son corps !

« -Utilise la magie, bon sang ! »

La voix de Regina lui parvint enfin, et elle leva les mains, essayant de se souvenir de ce que lui avait enseigné Emma. Rassembler la magie avec son esprit, la concentrer dans son corps, et l'expulser par ses mains... Elle regarda l'homme, qui était paniqué, et elle essaya de mettre son enseignement à exécution.

Mais rien ne vint. Elle avait beau essayer, rien ne se passait. Elle commençait à paniquer, alors que les caisses tombaient une à une, manquant toujours de peu le voleur de bijoux. Elle sentait ses mains trembler. Elle n'arrivait à rien. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Un éclair de magie passa, et la caisse qui allait tomber se figea dans les airs. Emma se retourna, pour voir Regina, qui levait les mains, utilisant ses pouvoirs pour arrêter la chute des énormes boîtes en approchant. Robin la suivait, un peu groggy, mais il n'avait pas l'air trop mal en point. Regina acheva d'éloigner tout danger, avant de regarder Emma.

« -Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ?! »

Belle approcha du voleur sans répondre, secouée par son échec cuisant, détachant les menottes de sa ceinture et arrêtant le voleur. Elle détailla ce-dernier. Il était jeune, à peu près de leur âge, sur la fin de la vingtaine. Il avait de grands yeux verts clairs, des cheveux bruns courts. Elle ignora cependant royalement son apparence, et l'aida à se relever.

« -Vous allez bien ? Où sont les bijoux ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, elle remarqua le sac à dos qu'il portait et le lui enleva, le tendant à Regina qui en sortit ses biens volés. Cependant, Madame la Maire ne s'en soucia pas et regarda Emma.

« -Emma, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... »

Voyant que sa prétendue compagne était trop perturbée pour répondre, Killian s'avança.

« -Je pense que nous pourrions remettre cette conversation à plus tard, Majesty...

-Je crois qu'Emma est suffisamment grande pour répondre seule, Hook. »

Sentant que la situation n'allait pas tarder à dégénérer, Robin prit le bras de sa compagne.

« -Regina, il a raison. Cela peut attendre. »

La reine regarda Robin, et hocha la tête après quelques secondes de réflexions, en signe de résignation. Le voleur fit passer son regard de la Maire au crochet de Killian, visiblement troublé. Belle pencha la tête. Pas étonnant, il se trouvait devant deux des anciens Méchants les plus célèbres.

« -Vous êtes le Capitaine Hook et l'Evil Queen ?... »

Sa voix n'était pas désagréable, avec un petit accent indéfinissable. Pour ignorer la présence des deux fameux méchants, il devait faire partie des résidents de Camelot, arrivés quelques mois plus tôt avec Arthur.

Killian hocha la tête en le regardant.

« -Je suis toujours ravi que ma réputation me précède, mais je n'ai pas l'honneur de connaître la vôtre. Vous êtes ? »

Il les regarda et baissa les yeux.

« -Tom Erwan. »

Killian regarda Emma du coin de l'œil, attendant qu'elle confirme ou non cette information avec son détecteur de mensonge intégré, mais elle ne sembla pas réagir. Il ne releva pas, et hocha la tête.

« -Et bien, je pense que vous allez faire un petit séjour dans la cellule de Storybrooke... »

Robin haussa un sourcil et murmura à l'oreille de Regina :

« -Celle dans laquelle tout le monde n'arrête pas de s'échapper ? »

Regina ne releva pas, et Killian accompagna Emma qui devait amener le délinquant au commissariat, alors que Regina regardait Emma d'un air inquiet.

OoOoOoO

Killian regarda Emma une fois qu'ils furent rentrés chez eux. Elle n'avait pas parlé depuis l'arrestation, et il était plus soucieux que jamais. Alors qu'ils passaient le perron, il se tourna vers elle.

« -Emma... »

Elle le regarda d'un air fatigué.

« -Quoi, Killian ?... »

Il approcha, le front plissé sous l'effet de la concentration.

« -Tu... »

Il allait demander si elle allait bien, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Il préféra changer sa phrase.

« -Tu voulais me parler tout à l'heure... »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, puis soupira.

« -Oui. Pour ce qui s'est passé au Granny, je suis désolée. Je m'excuse, je n'avais pas à te parler comme je l'ai fait, devant tout le monde... »

Il secoua la tête et la coupa en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Elle le regarda, les yeux curieux.

« -Non, Emma. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'ai pas su comprendre ce qui se passait. J'aurai dû plus insister, essayer de comprendre... »

Il serra sa main.

« -Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?... »

Elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait totalement inutile, sans pouvoir rien faire, faisant faux bond à tous ceux qui avaient besoin d'elle...

« -Je ne pouvais pas, je n'y arrivais pas... »

Au moins, elle n'avait pas à mentir à ce sujet, même si la raison était toujours cachée. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa aller, les larmes aux yeux.

« -J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien... à quoi sert une Sauveuse sans magie ?... comment suis-je censée aider les autres si je suis incapable d'utiliser mes pouvoirs ? »

''Comment puis-je briser cette malédiction ? Et mettre un terme à cette histoire ?'' ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Il la serra plus étroitement.

« -Tu n'as pas besoin de pouvoirs pour être la Sauveuse, Love. Il suffit d'être toi. »

Il ignorait complètement que c'était justement le problème. Cependant, Belle se laissa aller, alors qu'il ignorait qu'elle imaginait être dans les bras d'un autre et qu'elle avait désespéramment besoin de retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait vraiment.


	9. Chapitre VIII : Gold's buisness

Hé oui, les miracles l'inattendu arrive !

Après (beaucoup) de temps, voici la suite de Switch. Les jours sont trop courts pour concilier écriture et boulot, mais je fourmille d'idées et si je ne finis pas Switch avant, je m'en voudrais de commencer une nouvelle histoire longue.  
Merci à tous ceux ayant laissé un commentaire depuis le dernier chapitre, et je promets d'essayer de terminer Switch d'ici la fin de la saison 7.

Sans plus attendre, voici la suite...

 **Chapitre VIII : Gold's buisness**

Gold filait lentement dans l'arrière-boutique. Il fixait intensément la roue, son mouvement circulaire hypnotique, qui avait été son seul ami pendant de longues années. Une main faisait tourner la roue, tandis que l'autre tenait fermement le bout du fil, transformé en or à son autre extrémité. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas détacher ses yeux du rouet, absorbé dans sa tâche. Le vide se faisait dans son esprit, à son grand soulagement. Tant à oublier, beaucoup trop de pensées à arrêter.

Les voix de Nimue, Zoso et les autres s'étaient calmées depuis qu'il avait reprit le titre de Dark One. Il le laissait même en paix le plus clair de son temps. Il avait reprit le pouvoir en connaissance de cause après tout, avait embrassé les Ténèbres. Et de toute manière, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il vivait avec toutes ces présences, qu'il n'y faisait pratiquement plus attention, parvenant presque à les ignorer lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Il supposait que le Dark One, en tant qu'entité elle-même, avait compris que son but ultime ne valait rien et avait déjà été stoppé. Il préférait se repaître de son être, autant qu'il se nourrissait de lui. De toute manière, les Ténèbres n'avaient plus de prise sur lui depuis très longtemps. Il avait toujours eu un but plus important que les ambitions des Ombres, et maintenant, il pouvait passer outre ces-dernières. Baelfire l'avait toujours empêché de complètement sombrer.

Baelfire. Son cœur se serra douloureusement et ses mains se refermèrent sur leur ouvrage. Son fils. Qui lui avait permis de ne pas céder aux Ténèbres pendant plusieurs siècles, qu'il n'avait cessé de chérir et de chercher pendant des années. Il avait endossé les Ténèbres pour le sauver. Et c'est à cause de ces mêmes Ténèbres qu'il était mort. Il dut fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour repousser ses souvenirs, sans succès. Ses pouvoirs avait comme prix sa soumission à quiconque posséderait sa dague. Et Zelena en avait abusé. Elle était en partie responsable de la mort de son fils chéri. Il vouait une haine sans égale à cette femme. Mais le véritable responsable, c'était cette servitude, et la noirceur de ce pouvoir.

Il n'avait pas pu se venger de Zelena, mais il avait essayé de se libérer de cet aspect de sa malédiction, qui avait causé la mort de son fils. A tout prix. Rejetant sans aucune honte ses actes héroïques passés à Neverland. Actes que personne n'avait daigné notifier, d'ailleurs, à part évidemment Belle et Bae lui-même. Se libérer de cette horrible influence à laquelle n'importe qui sachant brandir un couteau pouvait prétendre. Mais aussi parce que cette noirceur le consumait de l'intérieur. Et qu'il comptait bien vivre, avec ses pouvoirs. Il avait tout essayé, et bien que le chemin ait été long, il y était parvenu. Il avait le pouvoir, et la santé, grâce à son nouveau cœur, et à sa nouvelle identité de Héros qui lui donnait enfin le choix d'user des pouvoirs – des Ténèbres – pour faire ce qu'il voulait, y comprit de la magie blanche.

Mais il avait du mal à en voir l'attrait pour l'instant. Bae était toujours mort, et son absence lui pesait toujours un peu plus chaque jour. C'était un calvaire de chaque instant, une douleur qui le tiraillait dès la première seconde de son réveil jusqu'à la dernière où il s'endormait. Quand il entrait dans sa boutique, chaque objet lui rappelait les années d'effort et d'attente qui l'avait séparé de son fils, jusqu'à l'ultime fois où il l'avait perdu. Et quand il voyait Henry, la peine s'apaisait et se ravivait en même temps. Au moins, il lui restait un peu de son fils dans ce monde, mais Henry ressemblait tellement à Bae quand il avait son âge...

Il se raccrocha au mouvement de la roue pour ne pas laisser la douleur le tétaniser. Mais même sa vieille amie ne parvenait pas à effacer complètement le sentiment de désespoir intense qui l'avait envahi depuis ce qui lui paraissait déjà une éternité.

Il avait revu son fils dans l'UnderWorld, en compagnie de Milah. Revoir son ancienne épouse n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, mais pouvoir serrer une dernière fois son enfant lui avait apporté un certain sentiment d'accomplissement, à défaut d'être en paix avec lui-même. Au moins, il savait qu'il n'était pas seul, et que Milah veillait sur le fils. Elle aura fait son devoir de mère au moins une fois, quand bien même après sa mort, pensa-t-il amèrement. Et Baelfire lui-même le regardait ici et maintenant. Il ne devrait pas avoir à le faire. C'était aux parents de prendre soin de leurs enfants depuis l'au-delà...

Il finit par se détacher de sa roue, qui ne lui apportait plus aucun réconfort, et mit sa tête dans ses mains, comme si cette action pouvait effacer les images d'horreur qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il ferma encore une fois les yeux, et il lui fallu de longues secondes avant de pouvoir les rouvrir et retirer ses mains. Il se leva et s'éloigna de son rouet, pour avancer vers sa table de travail et saisir le seul objet qui pouvait atténuer sa souffrance. Il s'assit sur son tabouret et prit délicatement dans ses mains la petite tasse ébréchée.

Belle. La seule personne au monde à continuer de l'aimer, et à être resté à ses côtés, et avoir vu outre le monstre, quand lui-même ne voyait que cela. Belle, qui était désormais sa femme, et qui était la seule part de lumière qui lui restait. Elle était la seule à pouvoir être heureuse à ses côtés, à pouvoir se contenter de ce qu'il avait à lui donner. Il n'en revenait pas de sa chance, et il bénissait sa bonne étoile chaque jour qui passait, tout en sachant qu'elle pouvait se rendre compte de son erreur à tout instant. C'était déjà arrivé, et il l'avait blessée plus que de raison. Il chérissait donc sa chance tant qu'il le pouvait. Elle n'allait pas bien depuis quelques semaines, et il avait l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Elle refusait de consulter un médecin pour ses maux, et mettait beaucoup de distance entre eux. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que la vieille peur de ne pas suffire à son bonheur ne le prenne. Belle était, avec la mémoire de Bae, la seule raison qui le poussait à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Mais parfois, il lui semblait que rien de ce qu'il faisait n'était suffisant, ou assez bien pour elle.

Il releva la tête en entendant la cloche tinter, et il posa délicatement la tasse dans l'écrin destiné à cet effet et se dirigea vers la boutique afin de servir son client. Il s'arrêta de surprise et sourit en voyant sa femme se tenir au centre de la pièce.

« -Belle... »

La brunette se tourna vers lui et sourit légèrement. Gold faillit se renfrogner. Belle ne souriait jamais totalement sincèrement. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas revu son beau sourire qu'elle arborait quand il plaisantait au Dark Castle. A la place, elle ne lui offrait que des petites moues inexpressives.

Mais il décida de ne pas s'en formaliser aujourd'hui. Après tout, les passages de Belle à la boutique étaient toujours des agréables surprises. Quand un groupe de héros n'était à sa suite ou ne venait interrompre leurs moments privés. Il lui sourit, de ce sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle, montrant sa joie de la voir.

« -Que me vaut ce plaisir? »

Il approcha, lentement, en remarquant comment son sourire vacillait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il ne dit rien et s'arrêta à quelques mètres, bien plus blessé qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer.

« -Hum... Emma a arrêté quelqu'un. Apparemment, c'est lui qui serait rentré chez nous. »

Il hocha la tête.

« -Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. »

Elle le dévisagea, surprise.

« -Déjà ? »

Il sourit légèrement et hocha la tête.

« -Il suffit d'être bien renseigné. »

Elle haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras. Il fronça les sourcils, comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait cela. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais elle le faisait de plus de plus souvent.

« -Wow... tu le prends... bien. »

Il sourit lentement sans joie.

« -Je ne vais pas répéter les mêmes erreurs en allant rendre visite au détenu. »

Elle le regarda, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire. Cela le surprit de sa part, elle qui était toujours prompte à prononcer des petits mots rassurants. Mais peut-être qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné de lui avoir menti et essayé de tuer Zelena. Il préféra changer de sujet.

« -Les choses commencent à doucement revenir à la normale si le sherif s'occupe des affaires courantes. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« -Oui. Cela doit les changer des folles aux chiens et autres psychopathes. »

Il la regarda, et bien que sa remarque soit inattendue, il ne put retenir un petit rire, à la fois amusé et désabusé. Elle le regarda, d'un air circonspect.

« -Quoi ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« -Ce n'est rien. Je pensais juste que ça ne devait pas faire une grande différence pour Miss Swan et son père. »

Il lui tourna le dos pour ranger quelques bricoles, et ne vit donc pas son épouse se crisper.

« -Que veux-tu dire ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« -Qu'il faut bien quelques voleurs de temps à autre pour que notre chère Sauveuse fasse valoir son titre. »

Il ne se retourna pas, mais il sentit dans la voix de sa femme que ce qu'il venait de dire ne lui avait pas plu.

« -''Fasse valoir son titre'' ? Comment ça ? »

Il se retourna lentement, pour rencontrer la colère de Belle.

« -Emma Swan n'a pas sauvé cette ville de nombreuses fois. Alors que c'est ce qui lui est demandé. »

Elle croisa les bras, visiblement furieuse, mais se contenant.

« -Oh... c'est vrai qu'elle n'est que la ''Sauveuse''. Elle n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme quelqu'un avait fait en sorte qu'elle le soit. »

Il hocha la tête, reconnaissant le reproche.

« -Certes. Mais même en faisant tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour faire d'elle la Sauveuse, elle n'est pas des plus efficaces. »

Il continua avant d'être coupé.

« -Elle a brisé la malédiction et sauvé Henry. Certes. Mais qui a-t-elle sauvé d'autre ? C'est Mary-Margaret qui a tué Cora. Ce n'est pas elle qui a vaincu Pan... » sa voix se brisa légèrement à l'évocation de son père. « C'est Regina qui a arrêté Zelena. Ingrid s'est sacrifiée d'elle-même. Et elle a tué Cruella ? Félicitations, mais elle n'a pas vraiment sauvé Henry cette fois ci. Et pourtant, elle est très fière de son rôle. »

Elle le regarda longuement.

« -Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. »

Il la regarda, et approcha doucement. Il acceptait tous les reproches, il pouvait se contenir, mais il n'allait pas être désolé de ce qu'il pensait.

« -Je sais que c'est ton amie. Et je ne cherche à convaincre personne. Ce n'est que mon opinion. »

Elle plissa les yeux, et il soupira, sachant ce qui allait se passer.

« -Comme c'est surprenant. »

Elle avança vers la sortie.

« -On se voit ce soir. »

Il ne chercha pas à la suivre et baissa les yeux. Il soupira et se remit au travail, incapable de se concentrer. Il supposait qu'il n'avait plus qu'à s'excuser en fin de compte...

OoOoOoO

Emma regarda la carte du Granny, essayant de calmer ses nerfs. Elle le haïssait. Tellement. Fort. Gold ne manquait pas de culot de lui reprocher une situation dont il était lui-même responsable. Tout était de sa faute. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, et il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de la critiquer auprès de sa femme, qui était sûrement de son avis. Femme qui se trouvait actuellement en compagnie de son propre compagnon.

Elle avait une folle envie de cannelle. Et interdiction d'en prendre. Ce sortilège la rendait folle. Elle avait à subir l'éloignement avec sa famille, Gold et sa présence constante, et surtout ses discours horribles comme celui qu'elle avait dû supporter. Sans le savoir, il avait réveillé les doutes qui la hantaient depuis toujours, et qui ne cessaient de la tourmenter dans les pires moments, quand elle avait l'impression d'échouer dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Elle prit le pot de glace qu'elle avait commandé et le commença à la petite cuillère. Elle ne devait pas laisser les propos de ce serpent l'atteindre.

Elle en était à la moitié du pot quand elle vit Belle – donc elle-même – sortir d'une boutique avec Killian, un DVD à la main, tous les deux tout sourire. Elle serra les dents. Elle semblait bien profiter, la libraire. Alors qu'elle, elle devait tolérer son Dark One de mari au quotidien. Elle sentait la colère monter à une vitesse hallucinante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tienne plus. Elle se leva, abandonnant sa glace, et sortit du Granny, pour aller droit vers eux. Killian la vit en premier, et allait visiblement la saluer, quand il vit son visage tordu par la colère.

Elle se tourna vers Belle.

« -Je peux te parler ? En privé ? »

Belle la regarda et ouvrit légèrement la bouche, prise de court.

« -Maintenant ?... »

Emma se retint de grogner.

« -Sauf si tu es déjà trop occupée ailleurs ? »

Elle jeta un regard sans équivoque vers Killian, et Belle grimaça. Elle s'excusa auprès de Killian, et elles se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque.

« -Emma, que... »

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Belle la regarda sans comprendre, surprise par son agressivité.

« -Je...

« -Tu n'as pas mieux à faire que faire des emplettes ? Comme, je ne sais pas... t'entraîner à la magie pour nous sortir de là ?! »

Belle fronça les sourcils, commençant à lentement à s'énerver.

« -Qu'est ce qui te prend ?... »

Emma haussa un sourcil et serra les poings.

« -J'aimerai bien retrouver ma vie, Belle. Me réveiller dans mon lit, dans ma chambre et chez moi. »

Belle pencha la tête.

« -Parce que tu crois que ce n'est pas ce que je veux aussi ?

-Tu as l'air de passer du bon temps, en tout cas. »

Belle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, de colère et d'indignation. Elle serra les poings à son tour, se sentant comme assise sur un geyser prêt à exploser.

« -Quoi ?

-Je dépends entièrement de toi ! De toi et de ta capacité à maîtriser la magie ! Et tu restes plantée là !

-Tu crois que c'est facile ?! Je ne fais que cela, essayer ! Si je pouvais accélérer les choses, je le ferai !

-Essaie plus fort ! »

Belle se redressa de tout son long, en ayant plus qu'assez.

« -Ça suffit. Tu vas sortir, te calmer, et nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard. »

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, quand Emma lui saisit le bras.

« -Non, Belle, nous allons en parler ici et maintenant. Je ne vais pas te laisser mener ma vie tranquillement, alors que je dois vivre avec ton obsession malsaine pour les livres et pour un True Love qui t'a faite prisonnière. J'essaie tous les jours, mais j'en ai plus qu'assez de Gold, de ta vie bien rangée et de votre routine ennuyeuse. »

Emma était furieuse, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la colère que Belle sentait monter en elle au fur et à mesure de son discours. Elle avança vers Emma, comme transformée, animée par une énergie inconnue.

« -Qui es-tu pour me juger, moi, ou Rumple, ou notre vie ?! Je ne me suis jamais permise de critiquer ton choix de rester avec Killian, je ne permettrai pas que quiconque, toi ou n'importe qui dans cette ville, ne me juge ! »

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent un long moment, se fixant dans le blanc des yeux, avant de se séparer sans un mot et de rentrer chacune de son côté. Aucune des deux n'étaient prêtes d'oublier les paroles qui venaient d'être échangées.

OoOoOoO

Emma se réveilla vers quatre heures du matin, épuisée dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda Gold, endormi à côté d'elle. Elle fit son possible pour s'extirper du lit sans le déranger. Elle s'était arrangée pour éviter la conversation la veille, prétextant un mal de tête atroce. C'était une excuse cliché, mais qui semblait marcher avec lui en tout cas. Elle n'allait pas manquer cette occasion. Et elle se sentait beaucoup trop à vif pour se confronter à lui. Elle descendit à la cuisine, se chercher encore un peu de glace. Elle en avait acheté en fin d'après-midi, n'en revenant pas que Belle puisse vivre sans un petit stock de réserve dans son réfrigérateur. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et profita de ce temps de répit. Elle s'autorisa ensuite un petit peu de temps pour elle, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir, et resta seule avec ses pensées pendant un moment.

Près d'une heure plus tard, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. De là, elle avait moins de chance de déranger le sommeil du propriétaire des lieux. Comme elle du temps où elle était Dark One, il dormait très peu, tenu éveillé par les Ténèbres qui le dispensait de dormir. Mais de temps à autre, le corps humain de l'hôte devait se reposer. Et bien qu'elle n'éprouve aucune compassion pour lui, elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'état d'épuisement constant qu'elle avait dû supporter.

Elle alluma le jet d'eau et se glissa avec satisfaction dans la douche. Elle profita au maximum de ce bref moment de répit. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se vider l'esprit. Elle finit par sortir de la cabine, et enroula une serviette autour du corps de Belle. Elle s'essuya le visage, et soupira en voyant les cernes énormes sous ses yeux. Elle commença à se sécher les cheveux, avant de se stopper. Elle parcourut la distance qui la séparait des toilettes en courant, et rendit l'intégralité de sa glace. Elle hoqueta un long moment, avant de se redresser et de retourner directement sous la douche pour se sentir de nouveau propre après cela. Mais elle se figea juste avant.

Ce n'était pas possible. En aucun cas. Mais cela lui rappelait de lointains souvenirs. Les envies de glace, les nausées, l'énervement perpétuel... presque quatorze ans auparavant, elle avait connu exactement la même chose. Elle déglutit, sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Elle se mit de profil devant le miroir et retira lentement la serviette qui la recouvrait. Elle resta un long moment à observer son reflet, son cerveau réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Elle mit quelques minutes avant de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et alla chercher son téléphone dans le salon, et composa le numéro de Belle.

Première sonnerie.

Deuxième sonnerie.

Coupure.

Elle retint un cri de frustration et recommença. Au bout de deux sonneries, une voix ensommeillée répondit cette fois.

« - _Allô ?..._

-Belle ? C'est Emma... »

Silence.

 _« -Tu sais quelle heure est-il ? »_

-Oui oui, je sais... Belle...

 _-Et tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de te parler après ce qu'il s'est passé cette après-midi ?_

-Oui, Belle écoute-moi...

 _-Killian est levé, lui aussi, qu'est ce que je peux lui dire ?!_

-Belle...

 _-Tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison parce que..._

-BELLE !

Enfin du silence, et Emma se dépêcha de saisir l'occasion, tout en déposant sa main sur son ventre, qui n'était pas vraiment le sien.

« -Je crois que tu es enceinte. »


	10. Chapitre IX : Interrogations

Surprise, deuxième chapitre pour essayer de me faire pardonner (si j'ai encore des lecteurs cela sera déjà inespéré ^^)

 **Chapitre IX : Interrogations**

Belle courait presque dans les rues de Storybrooke, en direction de la bibliothèque. Elle sentait son esprit en ébullition depuis cinq heure du matin, et que le corps dont elle avait pris possession malgré elle était en tension constante. Alors qu'elle avançait à grandes foulées, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers la nouvelle qu'Emma lui avait annoncée si peu de temps auparavant. Elle avait essayé d'assimiler les nouvelles informations, mais tout était si compliqué dans cette situation…

Un enfant. Il se pouvait qu'elle, son corps, porte un enfant. Elle était partagée, ses émotions se contredisaient totalement. Tout d'abord, si elle était vraiment enceinte, elle était dans une position des plus malsaines. Emma portait son bébé. Cette pensée perturbante n'arrêtait pas de la tourmenter. Son corps, habité par Emma, abritait le fruit de son amour avec Rumple. Elle grimaça, se doutant que cela dérangeait Emma autant qu'elle, si ce n'était plus. Mais une fois encore, elles vivaient dans un monde où leur arbre généalogique s'était révélé des plus complexes. Son mari était le grand-père du fils d'Emma. Elle supposait que l'inversion de corps n'était pas la pire aventure qu'elles aient connue, l'une comme l'autre.

Cependant, au-delà du sortilège, cela signifiait qu'elle allait peut-être devenir mère dans quelques mois. Rumple et elle n'avaient jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants. Bien sûr, c'était la suite logique des choses après un mariage dans l'imaginaire collectif, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser.

Était-elle prête à être mère ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Si elle n'avait jamais pris le temps d'en parler avec Rumple, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Son mari avait déjà un fils à l'époque, un fils plus âgé qu'elle. Cette quête pour retrouver ce premier enfant avait déjà une telle place dans le cœur de son mari qu'il ne lui aurait jamais traversé l'esprit de lui donner un autre bébé.

Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait déjà caressé cet espèce de mirage incertain d'elle-même en train de bercer une petite forme emmaillotée. Comme nombre de petites filles avant elle, Belle avait déjà rêvé d'un Prince Charmant et d'une grande famille. Elle avait espéré que son père choisirait un bon époux, ce qui l'aiderait à renoncer à ses rêves d'aventure. Au final, elle n'avait pas eu de prince, mais son mari demeurait quelqu'un de bien, et elle était libre de vivre ce qu'elle désirait, sans prison dorée. En pensant à cette future famille qu'elle avait toujours été préparée à avoir, la vision de cet enfant avait toujours été douce, mais floue. Un être, qu'elle pourrait appeler le sien, et dont les traits rappelleraient ceux qu'elle arborait, ainsi que celui de l'homme qu'elle avait choisi. Un bout d'humain et d'elle-même fragile, qu'elle protégerait et chérirait pour l'éternité. Ces rêveries enfantines lui revenaient peu à peu, et elle sentait au plus profond de son âme qu'elle voulait devenir mère. Mais elle n'aurait pas imaginé le devenir si tôt après son mariage, sans l'avoir prévu.

Et Rumple ? Voudrait-il d'un nouvel enfant ? N'aurait-il pas peur de recommencer cette nouvelle vie, si peu de temps après avoir perdu son fils aîné ? Elle savait qu'il avait été un père extraordinaire des années auparavant, selon les récits de Neal, et elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il le serait pour leur bébé s'ils en avaient un à leur tour, un jour. Mais était-il prêt lui aussi ? Neal avait été toute sa vie, et le perdre l'avait dévasté. Belle avait compris tout de suite que son deuil serait un de ceux qui ne se termine jamais véritablement. Et ce bébé – leur bébé – arrivait bien vite après cette blessure, et Belle avait peur qu'il n'ait pas envie de vivre cela avec elle.

Et pire encore, plus grave que ces interrogations effrayantes, une question bien plus primordiale se posait : comment Emma et elle allaient-elles pouvoir gérer le sort et une grossesse en même temps ?... Si retrouver son corps avait été sa principale préoccupation ces dernières semaines, il devenait urgent d'inverser le sortilège, et très vite.

Elle arriva finalement à la bibliothèque, où Emma – dans son corps, avec son bébé – l'attendait entre les rayonnages des livres. Oubliant complètement leur dispute de la dernière fois, elle se jeta presque sur elle, uniquement pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres d'elle, louchant sur son propre ventre sans savoir comment aborder cette situation hors norme. Les regards des deux jeunes femmes finirent par se croiser, et les mots moururent dans leurs bouches. Ce fut Emma qui se remit en première.

« -Salut... »

Belle cligna des yeux, oubliant quelque peu ses bonnes manières, totalement oppressée par la nervosité. Elle approcha, mourant d'envie de toucher son propre ventre. Elle ressentit avec une acuité renouvelée le sentiment d'exclusion intense provoquée par ce sortilège. Se voir de l'extérieur, comme si un miroir était pendu par une main invisible pour la torturer, ne cessait de lui retourner le ventre.

Elle maudissait la magie, parfois. Elle avait été la raison pour laquelle elle avait perdu Rumple tant de fois, que la ville souffrait constamment. Et aujourd'hui, cette entité à part entière, lui faisait ressentir ses pouvoirs cruels en la privant des émotions qu'elle devrait être en train de ressentir en cette période de doute.

« -Bonjour, Emma. » Après quelques hésitations, elle osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « -Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que…  
-J'ai remarqué des symptômes. Les mêmes que ceux que j'avais lorsque j'attendais Henry. Je l'aurai peut-être vu plus tôt si je n'avais pas mis les nausées matinales sur le compte du sort. »

Belle hocha lentement la tête sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait quitter le ventre recouvert par la robe rouge qu'elle aimait tant, et qui n'était pas sur elle. Belle parvenait tout de même à rencontrer les yeux d'Emma – ses yeux – de temps à autres.

« -Tu… Tu es sûre de toi ?...  
-On ne peut jamais être sûre avant d'avoir fait un test, » répondit Emma en haussant les épaules d'un air résigné, tentant de cacher sa panique et les souvenirs qui menaçaient de l'envahir.

Belle mit sa tête dans ses mains et remit ses boucles blondes derrière ses oreilles, ignorant la grimace d'Emma. Elle s'assit lentement sur un des tabourets et leva la tête vers sa compagne d'infortune.

« -Que fait-on alors?... »

Emma alla vers elle, et Belle se leva instinctivement pour lui laisser la place. Et sa gentillesse innée n'était pas la seule responsable pour une fois. La Sauveuse la vit pincer les lèvres, mais ne fit aucune remarque. A la place, elle posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule de Belle, en espérant ne pas se faire repousser.

« -Pour l'heure, je pense qu'il vaut mieux vérifier ce qu'il en est. Il se peut que ce soit une fausse alerte, et en avoir le cœur net – quelle que soit la réponse – nous enlèvera d'un doute et nous permettra de se concentrer sur le reste. »

Belle ferma brièvement les yeux, submergée par tout ce qui était en train de leur arriver en si peu de temps.

« -Et si… si c'est bel et bien le cas ? »

Emma la regarda, d'un air compatissant, et essaya de lui offrir un sourire.

« -Nous verrons à ce moment-là. Ensemble », ajouta-t-elle après une hésitation. Belle la regarda d'abord sans répondre, avant d'hocher la tête et de sourire, sans vraiment de conviction mais en faisant l'effort d'essayer.

« -Ensemble. »

OoOoOoOoOo

Emma ne décrocha pas un mot tandis qu'elle garait la voiture du Sheriff devant l'épicerie de la ville. Celle des Gold n'était conduite que par le maître de maison – ce qui n'étonnait pas Emma, considérant la voiture en question. Elle préférait largement sa petite coccinelle jaune qui lui avait terriblement manqué, mais si elle possédait une Cadillac, elle aussi aurait peur de la prêter à Belle. Et si cette-dernière était convenable avec un volant, elle évitait de le faire autant que possible. Elle n'avait appris qu'assez récemment, et s'était soucié d'apprendre comment utiliser d'autres objets de la vie quotidienne avant les véhicules. Emma avait donc reconduit sa propre voiture – enfin dans la coccinelle ! – en évitant les grandes routes. Un habitant attentif remarquant Mrs Gold aux commandes de la célèbre voiture d'Emma Swan n'était pas dans leurs projets. Ce plan était risqué, mais moins que de laisser une Belle anxieuse conduire, et aller à pied jusqu'à l'épicerie depuis la bibliothèque n'était pas envisageable non plus.

Belle n'avait pas été la seule à réfléchir à la situation, et les pensées d'Emma était loin d'être plus joyeuses. Elle n'était certes pas réellement enceinte, mais elle était dans le corps d'une femme qui l'était peut-être, et cela revenait parfaitement au même. Outre l'aspect totalement malsain et horrible de leur situation, des souvenirs douloureux lui revenaient également. Elle se rappelait des premiers doutes qui l'avaient assaillie des années auparavant en prison. Quand les nausées matinales étaient devenues une habitude et que la nourriture la dégoûtait, et que l'envie d'une glace qui lui était interdite la tenaillait. Elle ne gardait pas un bon souvenir de sa grossesse, qui avait été marquée par les railleries des gardiennes comme des autres détenues. Les fameux neuf mois ayant précédés la naissance d'Henry n'avait pas laissé de place pour l'épanouissement de la future mère.

Cette nouvelle aventure, bien que différente, la replongeait dans les mêmes circonstances : elle se retrouvait à porter un enfant dont elle n'avait pas voulu. Enfin, si grossesse il y avait. Elle aimait à penser qu'elle avait tort et que Belle n'attendait aucun enfant, car Emma aurait aimé oublié l'identité du père une nouvelle fois.

Elle se frappa mentalement avant qu'un nouveau parallèle désagréable ne se forme dans son esprit, tandis que Belle était en train de complètement paniquer.

« -On ne peut pas faire cela, Emma…  
-Je croyais que nous nous étions mises d'accord, » soupira Emma en roulant des yeux pour la énième fois. « C'est pour la bonne cause.  
-Mais de là à voler quelque chose… »

Emma soupira et se tourna vers Belle.

« -Atchoum ne va pas seulement laisser l'une de nous deux acheter un test de grosses et tenir sa langue Belle. D'ici moins de deux minutes après notre achat, les autres nains seront mis au courant, puis la ville. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. »

Belle hocha la tête, nerveusement.

« -Je sais bien, mais je ne sais pas si je suis capable de faire cela… »

Emma la fixa, ébahie.

« -Tu as donné ta vie à un étranger sans hésiter mais tu ne penses pas pouvoir distraire un commerçant pendant quelques secondes ?...  
-Mais ce n'est pas bien !... »

Mon dieu, cette famille allait causer sa perte, pensa Emma.

« -Tu veux savoir si tu es enceinte, oui ou non ? »

Vaincue, Belle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, avant d'ouvrir la portière pour sortir, Emma sur ses talons.  
Elle fut la première à entrer, et salua Atchoum d'un sourire bienveillant qu'elle avait vu Belle arborer maintes fois. Le nain enrhumé leva la tête vers elle, et leva la tête pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue avant de l'ignore complètement, comme Emma l'avait prédit.

Elle avait constaté de jour en jour que les habitants étaient soit terrifiée par Belle à cause de son mari, soit ne se souciait absolument pas d'elle. Ils appréciaient sa gentillesse, mais la jeune femme n'avait visiblement pas beaucoup d'amis. Cela avait été source de questionnement pour Emma, mais pour l'heure, cette information allait lui être utile.

Elle prit un sac de course et se dirigea vers les rayons. Elle ne se dirigea pas directement vers la partie pharmacie, qui était la seule qui l'intéressait, et se tourna vers les étalages de nourriture. Elle prit sans conviction plusieurs légumes, quelques morceaux de viandes et deux bouteilles de ketchup. Elle n'en revenait pas de faire ses courses selon les goûts de Mr. Gold. Dieu, que la cannelle lui manquait. Et les œufs en sauce dès le matin la dégoûtaient au plus haut point.

Maudite magie.

Enfin, elle entendit la clochette tinter, puis sa propre voix émanant du comptoir résonner quelques minutes après son arrivée.

« -Hey, Atchoum ! »

Elle entendit d'ici le nain se lever pour accueillir la fille de son amie et reine.

« -Emma ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

''Pourquoi les gens viennent-ils dans une épicerie ?'' pensa Emma avec un sarcasme qu'elle tentait de ne pas laisser ressortir avec ses proches. Atchoum était un marchand trop consciencieux pour laisser passer un vol. Même si Emma pensait qu'elle pourrait tout de même parvenir à ses fins sans elle, Belle renforçait leurs chances en le distrayant. Elle était Emma après tout, quelqu'un qu'Atchoum connaissait et appréciait grandement.

Elle se dirigea enfin vers le rayon pharmacie, où une femme qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue se tenait déjà. Elle grimaça. Avoir l'une des belles-sœurs diaboliques de Cendrillon dans les pattes n'allaient pas rendre les choses plus faciles.

« -Je voulais savoir si tu savais où était mon père », reprit Belle.  
« -Tu ne peux pas l'appeler ?  
-Mon téléphone n'a plus de batterie. »

Emma se bénit elle-même pour avoir réussi à faire retenir son texte à Belle. Pendant que son amie distrayait le vendeur, elle se tourna vers le rayon des médicaments, pendant que Javotte – ou Anastasie ? – s'éloignait. Elle prit ensuite le temps d'observer les alentours avant de glisser un test dans sa veste, laissant ses réflexes d'ancienne voleuse lui servir de nouveau. Elle grimaça en voyant une femme enceinte jusqu'au cou observer un test sur les cartons publicitaires. Sérieusement, elle se demandait qui était chargé du marketing.

« -Tiens, utilise le… » Eternuement, suivi d'un ''à tes souhaits'' poli : « …téléphone de la boutique.  
-Merci, je… »

Emma approcha de la caisse, les interrompant. Il était temps, elle qui ne se voyait évidemment jamais, elle percevait le malaise de la fausse blonde. Belle devait vraiment apprendre à mentir.

« -Tu peux utiliser le mien, si tu le souhaites. »

Emma tendit le téléphone de Belle à cette dernière, qui le saisit sans vraiment savoir où se mettre. Pendant qu'elle faisait semblant d'appeler son père, Emma fit passer ses produits sur le tapis roulant puis paya pour le tout. Elle s'éloigna, et le portique sonna. Belle prit un air paniqué, et Emma se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

Atchoum leva la tête vers elle.

« -Que…  
-Je suis désolée, je pense qu'il s'agit de ma veste, elle est neuve et… excusez-moi. »

Emma espérait que son air innocent était convainquant, et qu'Atchoum allait laissait cela là. Il la fixa, et Emma craignit pendant une fraction de seconde qu'il ne l'ait vu ou qu'il doute trop pour que le vol fonctionne. Fort heureusement, il hocha presque immédiatement la tête.

« -Bien sûr, Belle. Merci, » il éternua. « Et bonne journée. »

Emma sortit d'un pas mesuré, remerciant tous les dieux que Belle soit jugée trop douce par tous pour être remise en doute. Elle se dirigea vers la voiture, et quelques minutes plus tard, Belle la rejoignit. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers la maison d'Emma.

OoOoOoOoOo

« -Alors, jeune homme, pourquoi avoir cambriolé les Gold et Regina Mills ? »

Pas de réponse. David commençait à se lasser d'interroger son prisonnier sans obtenir de réaction.

« -Aucun d'eux ne compte porter plainte, mais si l'un deux changent d'avis, il faudra que tu parles pour te sortir de là. »

En espérant que Gold et Regina ne retournent leur veste et aillent après le pauvre jeune. Le prisonnier resta assis dans la cellule, sans un regard pour le Sheriff. David soupira.

« -Bien, essayons quelque chose d'autre. Tu as eu une réaction quand Regina a révélé qui elle était. Tu n'avais pas l'air de savoir qui tu volais. Mais tu la connais de réputation. Tu viens donc de l'Autre Monde ? »

Il n'obtint toujours pas de réponse. David finit par renoncer et s'éloigner. Il espérait pouvoir aider le jeune homme avant de le relâcher. Après tout, il savait que cela allait finir par arriver, étant donné la volonté de donner une seconde chance à chacun. Mais David ne pouvait chasser le malaise qu'il ressentait en présence de cette nouvelle tête.

OoOoOoOoOo

Belle attendait devant la porte de la salle de bain. Elle faisait les cent pas, tandis qu'Emma était enfermée dedans depuis près de deux minutes seulement. A bien y réfléchir, elle aurait pu entrer elle-aussi. Il s'agissait de son corps et de son enfant, après tout. Mais mettre mal à l'aise tout le monde n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

L'heure de vérité était arrivée, et Belle ne parvenait pas à faire taire ses angoisses. Elle avait l'impression que des milliers de petites aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans son ventre, et que chacune d'elles représentaient une nouvelle seconde d'attente interminable. Elle s'efforçait de rester calme et de ne pas laisser ses peurs prendre le dessus sur sa raison, mais cela se révélait extrêmement difficile à accomplir. Elle se retenait de toquer à la porte de la salle de bain, juste pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. A chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à le faire, elle se ravisait en se fustigeant. Presser Emma n'allait pas les aider.

Enfin, la blonde sortit de la pièce sous ses traits, le visage insondable. Belle se demanda ce que cela signifiait avec une crainte grandissante. Elle n'avait eu qu'une journée pour envisager cette possibilité, mais à bien y réfléchir, elle ne savait pas quelle réponse elle attendait réellement. Cette grossesse serait certes inattendue, mais également une merveilleuse nouvelle pour elle. D'un autre côté, elle annoncerait de grandes difficultés pour la suite, non seulement à propos du sortilège, mais pour le reste de sa vie.

Attendre cet enfant serait une bénédiction, ainsi qu'une constante source d'inquiétude. Apprendre qu'il n'en était rien serait un soulagement… ainsi qu'une déception.

Alors qu'elle réalisait cela en l'espace de quelques instants, Emma avait relevé la tête vers elle. Ses yeux bleus que Belle connaissait par cœur à force de les avoir vu dans le miroir toute sa vie se révélaient incroyablement difficile à lire. Tandis que la Sauveuse cherchait à formuler ses mots, Belle ne tenait plus, et hésitait à demander une réponse elle-même. Elle l'aurait sûrement fait si sa bouche n'était pas aussi sèche.

Finalement, Emma sourit lentement.

« -Félicitations. »

Une bouffée d'air frais envahit les poumons de Belle, et elle se surprit à enlacer Emma avant même de s'en rendre compte. Bien que surprise, la jeune femme lui rendit bien vite son entreinte, et Belle retenait à grand peine ses larmes. Qu'elles soient le fruit de sa joie ou de l'angoisse qu'elle avait supporté toute la journée, elles commençaient à couler malgré elle.

Plus tard, Belle comprendrait qu'apprendre la magie devenait plus urgent que jamais. Et qu'elle ne voulait pas que Rumple n'apprenne la nouvelle par une autre qu'elle. Emma ne serait pas celle qui lui annoncerait qu'il allait devenir père.

Il en était hors de question.

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur une des chaises de la cuisine, et Emma alla chercher instinctivement un pot de glace pour elles deux, retrouvant naturellement sa maison. Belle entama son pot sans grand enthousiasme, ne sachant que dire. Pour être honnête, elle était trop perdue dans ses pensées pour faire la conversation, et Emma ne cherchait pas à lui en imposer une.

Elles restèrent dans un silence confortable, avant que Belle ne se décide à cesser de penser à ce bébé qu'elle allait bientôt avoir si tout se déroulait selon leurs plans. De la joie qu'elle ressentirait en le prenant dans ses bras, et de la présence réconfortante de son époux à ses côtés dans ces moments de grâce.

Mais pour ce faire, il fallait régler un problème plus important.

« -Cela complique quelque peu les choses. »

Emma hocha laconiquement la tête. Elle prit deux grosses cuillères de la glace, et Belle se souvint qu'il n'y en avait habituellement jamais dans le congélateur des Gold. Elle ne doutait pas qu'Emma en ait acheté quelques-uns, mais avait dû se restreindre dans ses envies, néanmoins.

« -Nous trouverons une solution. Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Belle baissa les yeux. Une solution, c'était exactement ce dont elles avaient besoin. Or, elles demeuraient dans cette situation inconfortable uniquement à cause d'elle et de son incapacité à réparer ce désastre.

« -Je suis désolée, » murmura-t-elle finalement. Devant l'air surpris d'Emma, elle poursuivit : « Pour la dernière fois. Nous restons ainsi à cause de moi. J'aurai dû comprendre que tu t'emportes au bout d'un moment. »

Emma la fixa, étonnée et un peu agacée par sa réaction. Elle eut tout de même la bonne grâce d'avoir l'air un peu coupable également.

« -Et je n'aurai pas dû reporter la faute sur toi. Tu n'y es pour rien non plus. »

Belle soutint son regard, et avec un échange plutôt long de paroles restées silencieuses, elles exprimèrent ce qu'il était inutile de dire. Qu'elles étaient désolées, qu'elles voulaient toutes deux retrouver leurs vies, mais aussi et surtout qu'elles avaient besoin l'une de l'autre.

Le silence retomba de nouveau, plus lourd cette fois. Belle hésitait entre continuer de regarder sa compagne, fixer son pot de glace ou laisser ses yeux errer sur la maison qu'elle avait apprise à connaître. Elle ne savait que dire, mais elle ne souhaitait pas prendre congé si tôt. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de rester seule pour le moment. Elle en aurait besoin, mais plus tard. Dans l'idéal, elle serait avec Rumple en ce moment précis, mais cela était malheureusement impossible. Alors, elle se contenterait d'une présence calme, loin de l'animation du Granny.

Ce fut Emma qui rompit une nouvelle fois le silence, mais après un long moment de silence. Belle lui en était presque reconnaissante, tellement l'atmosphère se faisait lourde.

« -Tu es inquiète pour le bébé. »

Belle soupira doucement.

« -Evidemment. Je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait en être autrement. Tu es moi, enfin… tout cela est fou.  
-Je voulais dire, après que nous ayons réglé ce problème. Tu es inquiète pour la suite. »

''Oh,'' pensa Belle. Elle supposait que c'était vrai, elle n'avait cessé de se torturer l'esprit depuis que le doute s'était instillé chez elle. Se questionner sur ses capacités à être mère, sur le bébé surprise, sur Rumple et leur couple. Elle ne parvenait pas à se projeter, et des milliers de question l'assaillaient sans cesse.

« -Oui. Tout est tellement soudain, je ne sais pas quoi penser. »

Emma approuva d'un mouvement de tête. Belle releva les yeux quand la voix de son amie se fit lointaine, et que ses yeux étaient perdus elle ne savait où.

« -Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte d'Henry – même si ce n'est pas du tout la même situation – j'étais terrifiée. Je n'avais jamais envisagé d'être mère, Neal ne savait pas, et ne pouvait pas m'aider… ce fut les moments les plus durs de ma vie. Je ne savais pas quoi penser également. »

Elle sembla ensuite revenir à elle, et plongea son regard dans celui de Belle.

« -Je me demandais si je pouvais être une bonne mère. C'était l'une des nombreuses questions que je me posais. Je me suis torturée avec cette idée pendant des mois. Me demandant si je parviendrais à donner une meilleure enfance que la mienne à mon enfant. Si j'étais capable d'endosser cette responsabilité. Si je devais être assez égoïste pour élever moi-même cet enfant à qui je n'avais rien à offrir, ou me résoudre à ne pas le voir grandir en lui donnant ses meilleures chances. Je ne savais pas comment avoir être une famille. Toutes les femmes enceintes se posent cette question : pourrais-je rendre mon enfant heureux ?... »

Belle la fixa, pendue à ses lèvres, sans dire un mot. Elle était émue de voir Emma s'épancher sur un sujet si intime avec elle, et même si elle ne voyait pas encore où elle voulait en venir, Belle se retrouvait parfaitement dans ces paroles.

Emma reprit ensuite, les yeux droits dans ceux de Belle, après une courte pause où plusieurs images de la prison lui était revenues.

«… Mais c'est sûrement l'une des seules questions que toi, tu n'as pas à te poser. Tu t'en sortiras très bien. J'en suis persuadée. »

Belle sourit doucement à l'autre jeune femme, touchée par ses paroles. Sa confiance en elle l'honorait, et elle espérait qu'elle pourrait s'en montrer digne. Mais la peur lancinante qui la taraudait ne faisait que gagner en force : si elle ne parvenait pas à maîtriser la magie pour les aider, comment pourrait-elle réussir dans des buts plus grands encore ?

Elle continua d'y penser en parlant avec Emma, et n'arrêta pas avec le départ de la blonde. Elle ignorait où était Killian, et tarda à lui envoyer un message, trop occupée à réfléchir à ce bébé qu'elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer, et non sentir.

Elle s'essaya à la cuisine pour se distraire, et cela parvint à la calmer dans une certaine mesure, sans toutefois chasser ses pensées de son esprit une bonne fois pour toute. Mais elle dû reposer sa cuillère en bois pour répondre à la porte, quand la sonnette retentit dans toute la maison.

''Sûrement Killian qui a oublié sa clé,'' pensa-t-elle avec un sentiment désagréable de familiarité. Tout lui paraissait trop normal, dans cette vie qui n'était pas la sienne, dans ce cauchemar de complexité. Il était tant que tout cela s'arrête. Elle ouvrit la porte sans hésitation, seulement pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Regina Mills. ''Oh !..''

« -Bonsoir Emma. Puis-je entrer quelques instants ? »

Belle se mordit les lèvres. Bien que ses relations avec Regina se soit améliorées depuis leur retour de Camelot, il restait encore beaucoup à pardonner à l'ancienne Evil Queen. Qu'elle lui ait volé son cœur et abusé de sa confiance une nouvelle fois en faisait partie. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de régler ses différends avec la compagne de Robin, et cela risquait de rendre l'entrevue extrêmement bizarre.

Mais en bonne actrice dans son rôle imposé, elle lui sourit et ouvrit la porte pour la laisser passer.

« -Bien sûr, entre. »

Regina ne se fit pas prier, et avança dans le salon, observant les alentours. Belle ignorait si Regina venait ici pour la première fois depuis la libération des Dark Ones. Emma ne lui avait jamais indiqué que Regina lui rendait souvent visite, et la bibliothécaire se retrouvait dès lors complètement au dépourvu.

« -Hum, puis-je t'offrir quelque chose à boire ? »

Regina se tourna vers elle et inclina la tête, l'air soucieux. Mais bien vite, ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat qui déplut à Belle.

« -Oui, merci, je pense que nous en aurons besoin. Et par pitié, pas l'une des bouteilles infectes de Main Porte Manteau. »

Belle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers ce qu'elle avait compris être le meuble à liqueur. Si Killian ne buvait plus autant qu'auparavant, il s'autorisait quelques verres de rhum de temps à autre, et venait piocher ce dont il avait besoin dans cette malle.

Après avoir pris ce qui lui semblait être un alcool acceptable – après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Lacey avait été habituée à des boissons de bonne qualité – Belle revint vers Regina. Après les avoir servies, elles s'installèrent dans les fauteuils.

Belle s'efforça d'entamer une conversation ordinaire avec Regina, et cela lui parut surréaliste. Elle se retrouvait à parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec une femme qui lui avait pris vingt-huit de sa vie et qui n'avait cessé de se servir dès que cela l'arrangeait et à ses dépens. Belle ne savait rien d'elle, ne savait quoi lui dire ou quoi lui répondre.

Elle fit de son mieux pour lui poser des questions à propos de Robin, Roland et Zelena, et de répondre aux siennes sur les parents et le petit-ami d'Emma. Elle se sentait comme Ariel avec des nageoires sur terre : complètement hors de son élément. Elle commençait à se dire qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal, quand Regina changea de ton.

« -Tu n'as rien à me dire ?... »

Si Belle avait été Emma, elle aurait retenu un juron dans un souffle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi la Reine faisait référence, et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« -Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Regina soupira, et si Belle ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, elle aurait pu croire que Mme le Maire avait l'air… blessé.

« -Après tout ce que nous avons traversé, je pensais que tu me ferais assez confiance pour m'en parler. »

Soudainement, elle laissa son verre tomber à terre, et se briser en mille morceaux. Belle recula dans un sursaut par réflexe, et fixa Regina en contenant difficilement sa colère.

« -Que ?!...  
-Répare le. »

Belle devait sûrement avoir l'air ridicule, mais elle sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

« -Mais c'est toi qui… et comment veux-tu que je répare ce verre ?...  
-Utilise la magie. »

Belle écarquilla les yeux et observa Regina pincer les lèvres de plus en plus fort.

« -C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il va falloir remédier à tout cela. »


	11. Chapitre X : Apprendre des meilleurs

Bonjour, bonsoir à vous.

Voici le chapitre X. Je remercie les personnes suivant encore l'histoire.

Switch devrait contenir encore cinq chapitres environ.

 **Chapitre X : Apprendre des meilleurs**

Contrairement à ce que le public pouvait penser de lui, Killian Jones n'était en aucun cas un imbécile. S'il devait énumérer ses qualités et ses défauts, il répondrait dans un premier temps avec un sourire charmeur que les premières effaçaient largement les dernières. Et que si par hasard, l'un de ces défauts se révélait plus grave qu'il n'en avait l'air, était-ce réellement un défaut lorsque l'on savait le mettre à profit ?

En réalité, si la modestie n'avait pendant un temps pas fait partie de ses plus grands attributs, le pirate n'était pas aveugle concernant les points noirs de sa personnalité comme de son histoire. Il s'était toujours su borné – déterminé, préférait-il rectifier. Il savait également avoir été un homme égocentrique et violent par le passé. Tout cela avait changé lorsqu'il avait rencontré Emma Swan. La jeune princesse avait un caractère bien trempé. Bien que les demoiselles en détresse soient une merveilleuse source de distraction, elles ne gardaient jamais son attention longtemps. Les femmes comme Emma, bien plus rares, avaient en revanche une aura irrésistible. Elles étaient pétillantes, fortes, et passionnantes en somme. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle à Neverland, et n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait réussi à lui faire retourner ses sentiments. Aujourd'hui heureux en ménage et bien installé dans une maison sur la terre ferme, il avait définitivement tourné le dos à son passé peu reluisant.

Et cette jolie histoire d'amour qui avait commencé au sommet d'un haricot magique commençait à prendre une tournure qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Emma était distante depuis quelques temps. Froide, nerveuse. Il avait l'impression de revenir aux premiers temps de leur rencontre, où elle ne le supportait pas et faisait tout pour l'éviter – bien évidemment pour fuir l'attraction magnétique qu'elle ressentait pour lui, déjà en ce temps là, se disait-il.

Il s'était d'abord demandé s'il ne se créait pas des problèmes seul. Après tout, Emma avait beaucoup à penser de son côté. Sa famille, son fils, ses responsabilités de Savior et de sheriff, il n'aurait pas rêvé de rajouter à ses problèmes en se plaignant d'un peu de distance. Mais la situation allait de pire en pire.

Il avait d'abord cru qu'elle pensait à se séparer de lui. Si cela avait été le cas, il était totalement prêt à se battre et reconquérir son cœur. Il n'était pas homme à abandonner facilement, et leurs exploits dans l'UnderWorld l'avait convaincu plus que jamais que leur relation valait bien des efforts. Alors il avait commencé à se montrer plus prévenant, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que la jeune femme ne pouvait plus utiliser la magie. Etant un homme qui avait vu les effets de la magie au fil des ans, il avait toujours pensé que cette entité était profondément mauvaise. Cependant, il avait apprit grâce à Emma que la magie pouvait également accomplir bien des miracles, comme le ramener à la vie par exemple. Alors perdre cette capacité avait dû être un choc pour Emma.

Bien déterminé à être présent pour la jeune femme, il avait pensé qu'une fois libérée de ce poids et de ce secret, les choses iraient mieux entre eux. Cependant, rien n'y avait fait. Emma continuait de vagabonder dans la ville sans lui en parler, et de se coucher rapidement dès le soir venu, les repas en tête à tête et les petits moments tendres n'étaient plus d'actualité.

Killian ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait essayé de parler à Emma, mais cela ne semblait jamais être le bon moment. Alors, il devait trouver une autre solution pour arranger les choses entre eux.

Il avait constaté que sa compagne passait beaucoup de temps avec Belle ces-derniers temps. Et cela l'étonnait beaucoup, car Emma n'avait jamais été proche de la jeune femme. Tout au plus, elle l'appréciait, sûrement car elle la trouvait douce et intelligente, et surtout qu'elle avait peur que son monstre de mari ne la blesse encore une fois. En tout cas, les deux femmes étaient inséparables depuis peu, et s'il voulait avoir des réponses, il pensait que s'adresser à Belle était une bonne option.

Ce jour là, il commença d'abord par se rendre à la bibliothèque, pensant que Belle y serait pour travailler, comme d'ordinaire. Cependant, arrivé devant les portes de la tour, il trouva le bâtiment fermé. Il fronça les sourcils. Il savait bien que peu de personnes dans cette ville s'intéressaient aux romans et autres livres dont la bibliothèque regorgeait. Cependant, quelques rêveurs venaient à la bibliothèque régulièrement. De plus, les héros se rendaient souvent ici pour demander de l'aide. Et ce n'était pas le genre de Belle de laisser son lieu de travail abandonné. Elle voulait être indépendante de son époux, et travailler à la bibliothèque était primordial pour elle.

Mais après tout, Belle s'octroyait parfois quelques jours de congé inopinés. Alors, elle devait être chez elle. Ou à la boutique de son mari. Il grimaça. Dans les deux hypothèses, il pouvait tomber sur le Crocodile. Et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait en ce moment, c'était croiser son vieil ennemi. Mais il pensa à Emma, et aux réponses que Belle pouvait lui apporter. Il soupira longuement.

« - Qu'est-ce que cette femme me pousse à faire… »

Il traversa la route et se dirigea vers la boutique d'antiquités. En chemin, il espéra de toutes ses forces que la boutique soit fermée, à l'instar de la bibliothèque. Sûrement, le Dark One avait quelqu'un à aller terroriser, et Jones n'aurait pas à se retrouver face à lui en ce jour ? Le soleil brillait, il faisait bon pour la saison, tout était parfait…

… Et quoi de mieux qu'un panneau ''Ouvert'' devant la porte de Mr. Gold Pawnshop and Antiques pour réduire cette potentielle bonne humeur à néant. Merveilleux, souffla le pirate en entrant dans la boutique. Il vit de suite Gold astiquer une espèce de compas poussiéreux. L'aiguille ne bougeait absolument pas malgré les mouvements de l'antiquaire, et le soin qu'il apportait à son entretien indiquait très clairement au capitaine du Jolly Roger que cet instrument en refermait plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

Il approcha lentement, essayant de placer un sourire sur ses lèvres pour faire enrager son ennemi, mais il n'en eut pas le cœur – qui était dans sa poitrine, les dieux sauf Hadès soient loués. A la place, son visage se durcit, et il tenta de garder un visage neutre. Gold releva la tête, et le voir lever les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération rappela à Killian qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir se passer de cette entrevue.

« - N'est-ce pas le revenant ? Même après un passage parmi les morts, il faut croire que tu dois me faire perdre mon temps.

\- Que veux-tu, je ne peux me passer de toi, apparemment, » se moqua Hook d'un ton pince sans rire en avançant vers le comptoir.

\- Si tu es ici pour un quelconque cadeau pour Miss Swan, je suis certain que tu trouveras ton bonheur ailleurs. »

Killian s'appuya nonchalamment sur la vitrine, et il jura avoir vu Gold esquisser un mouvement pour le chasser de sa place, avant de se raviser et d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Il sourit légèrement, avant de fixer son crochet tout en parlant.

« - Je ne suis pas venu pour toi, Crocodile. Je suis là pour parler à ton épouse. »

Gold fronça les sourcils, et Hook vit tout son visage se crisper. Ah, méfiant le vieil homme. Jones connaissait ce sentiment aussi. Avec une compagne aussi jolie, lui aussi pourrait s'inquiéter pour Emma, si elle n'avait pas été parfaitement en mesure de prendre soin d'elle-même. Cette pensée pour la jeune blonde ne fit que le déterminer davantage dans sa raison d'être ici.

« - Que veux-tu à Belle ?

\- Lui parler. Juste lui parler.

\- Eh bien, je te propose de reporter ta simple conversation avec elle à plus tard. De préférence de manière définitive. »

Hook présenta sa main, paume ouverte, et son crochet, écartant les bras en signe de paix.

« - Allons, je nous croyais désormais une famille. Ne devrais-tu pas t'imposer en pater familia d'ailleurs ?

\- Le Prince est déjà ravi de s'occuper de cette mascarade. Nous savons très bien que je suis plutôt le parent lointain que tout le monde préfère oublier…

\- Si seulement…

\- Et tu es le petit-ami de la mère de mon petit-fils. Ainsi que l'ancien amant de ma première épouse. Très personnellement, notre relation dans l'arbre généalogique est quelque chose que je préfère oublier. »

Hook haussa les épaules. Lui aussi voudrait oublier ces petits détails. Mais après tout, il sortait avec Emma. Pas son beau-père bizarre. Il jugea bon de ne pas rappeler non plus son aventure en carrosse avec Regina dans un quelconque avenir proche. Tout était déjà suffisamment malsain comme cela.

Puis, un sourire mesquin vint étendre ses lèvres, alors qu'une irrésistible envie de taquiner son allié-némésis-ancien rival – sauveur le saisissait.

« - Je suis persuadé que Belle a des sentiments plus charitables à mon égard.

\- Belle est peut-être très généreuse, et bien moins rancunière que vous autre, mais elle n'est pas non plus prête d'oublier que tu as essayé de la tuer deux fois. »

Killian soupira et leva les mains vers le ciel.

« - Pourquoi tout le monde me le rappelle ? Je me suis excusé, c'était il y a… des mois !

\- Quelle éloquence. »

Hook secoua la tête et se rapprocha un peu de Gold, comme pour lui confier quelque chose. Il méprisait encore cet homme, mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait aidé tout le groupe à le ramener à la vie. Bien qu'il y ait été poussé par Emma, il détestait l'idée d'être en dette envers le Crocodile. Se montrer cordial suffirait amplement à la rembourser.

« - Ecoute, Belle et moi sommes en très bons termes. Elle m'a pardonné, et si cela peut te faire te sentir mieux, je m'excuse de nouveau. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler.

\- Et à quel propos ? » renchérit le Dark One, visiblement agacé, en relevant la tête. « Dans quel problème votre famille de héros s'est-elle engagée ? Vous avez encore besoin de son savoir ? Grande nouvelle, ma femme n'est pas la voyante des parages qu'il faut aller voir seulement quand cela s'avère pratique et qu'on oublie le reste du temps. »

Killian serra les dents. Le vieux ne lui rendait pas la chose facile. Il devait éprouver un malin plaisir à le faire attendre de cette manière. Hook était très tenté de sortir de la boutique ici et maintenant. Il trouverait bien un moyen de parler à Belle plus tard. Ce n'était pas comme si la petite brune était impossible à retrouver dans cette ville. Venir ici dans un premier temps avait été une mauvaise idée.

« - Parfait. Je vais donc te laisser à ton ménage. Toujours un plaisir de traiter avec toi. »

Il soupira et tourna les talons vers la porte d'entrée. La voix tranchante de son interlocuteur l'arrêta net.

« - Qu'est-ce que ta princesse veut à Belle ? »

Killian sentit un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres, et il se retourna de nouveau.

« - Les grands esprits se rencontrent. C'est la raison pour laquelle je voulais parler à Belle. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Gold plissa les yeux, et Hook se souvint du temps où il le faisait avec ses yeux vitreux et sa peau de reptile. Un peu de chair humaine par-dessus tout cela pour dissimuler sa nature, et l'homme était transformé. Les habitants de cette ville ne s'y trompaient cependant pas, et lui non plus. Malgré lui, il devait reconnaître des qualités à son rival de toujours, et chacune d'entre elle lui arrachait la bouche.

« - Ta compagne et mon épouse n'ont jamais été les meilleures amies du monde. Et maintenant, c'est à peine si je les vois l'une sans l'autre depuis quelques temps.

\- Tu n'as pas questionné ta femme à ce propos ?

\- Tout comme tu n'as rien demandé à Emma. Je suis persuadé que nos raisons sont similaires. »

Killian leva les yeux aux ciel. En effet, leurs raisons étaient plus ou moins les mêmes. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient que leur femme respective ne se sente étouffée par leurs attention. Après tout, elles n'étaient que deux jeunes femme faisant connaissance. Cependant, la distance qu'Emma avait instauré avec Killian et celle que le pirate était sûr que Belle avait établi elle-aussi, était étrange. Il admettait que la blonde ait peut-être besoin de souffler, mais il avait l'intime conviction que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans tout cela.

En tout cas, cela le rassurait de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas aimer la situation.

« - J'espérais que Belle pourrait répondre à mes questions. Elle n'est pas à la bibliothèque, alors je suppose qu'elle est avec Emma. »

Gold secoua la tête.

« - De toute évidence. »

Hook approcha et un sourire conspirateur naquit sur ses lèvres. Il approcha de nouveau de la vitrine et du comptoir.

« - Que dirais-tu d'aller les surprendre ? »

Gold croisa les mains sur sa canne.

« - Les suivre, en somme ? Quelle bonne idée. J'y penserais quand elles s'en rendront compte et commenceront à hurler.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de ta femme d'un mètre cinquante ?

\- Pour quelqu'un qui entretient une relation avec Miss Swan, je te trouve bien serein.

\- Tu ne veux pas découvrir ce qu'elles trafiquent ?

\- Si elles ont un projet mystérieux, elles nous en voudront d'interférer. Si elles ne font rien de plus que sortir et prendre du bon temps et que nous apparaissons, cela sera pire. »

Convaincre un Dark One frileux et effrayé par son bout de bonne femme n'était pas dans les plans de Hook pour sa journée. Il soupira et haussa les épaules.

« - Si tu n'es pas curieux, moi je le suis. A plus tard, Crocodile. »

Killian sortit de la boutique. Il regarda sa petite boîte magique appelé ''téléphone'', et soupira en voyant un énième message de Charming lui disant que le prisonnier ayant volé Regina et Gold voulait le voir. Il en avait assez de cet inconnu.

Il ferma le téléphone, et attendit trente secondes devant la porte, avant de sourire en entendant le sons de deux pas et une canne le rejoindre.

OoOoOo

« - Je ne comprends pas, Emma. »

Belle se tenait, à terre, devant une Regina consternée qui semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. A l'entrainement depuis ce matin, à essuyer les attaques de Regina et ses instructions, Belle n'avait pas réussi à utiliser la magie avec des résultats probants. Elle était fatiguée, courbaturée, et Regina avait dû la sauver plusieurs fois des exercices qu'elle avait créé pour elle.

Elle l'avait frappé à la porte de la Sauveuse le matin même, les bras croisés et le regard décidé. Avant que Belle ait pu protester ou dire quoi que cela soit, la reine les avait emmené dans la forêt. Belle n'avait absolument rien comprit, avant que Regina ne lui fasse part de son projet de la former de nouveau. Et de ce qu'elle savait de l'entraînement d'Emma, Belle n'était pas du tout prête à vivre la même chose. Cependant, Regina semblait avoir d'autres plans pour elle.

Si la première fois que l'ancienne reine lui avait lancé une boule de feu, elle l'avait évité de justesse, et s'était faite crier dessus car elle n'avait pas utilisé la magie, Regina était une professeure… agressive. Lorsqu'un lac était apparu sous ses pieds et qu'elle avait essayé de nager, elle avait vu le visage déformé par l'onde de Regina la surplomber.

Belle avait essayé de nager dans un premier temps, avant de comprendre que cela ne servait à rien. Elle avait serré les poings et tenté de réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de retenir sa respiration, Regina l'ayant surprise. Elle s'était retrouvée à tenter de garder un peu de souffle, les jours gonflées. Elle avait fermé les yeux, ayant l'impression de partir chaque seconde de plus. Elle avait lu plusieurs récits de noyades dans ses romans. D'abord, le réflexe primaire, essayer de nager. Puis perdre son souffle, essayer de lutter, sentir l'eau se remplir dans ses narines, sa bouche, ses poumons. Suffoquer, avoir du mal à réfléchir alors que la seule obsession était de survivre. Puis la douleur insupportable, l'impression de milliers d'aiguilles qui s'enfoncent dans le corps alors que le froid envahit le corps. Et enfin, l'évanouissement, avant de sombrer. Le tout prenant plusieurs longues minutes.

Et Belle n'avait aucune envie d'expérimenter tout ce qu'elle avait lu, même si elle doutait que Regina la laisse réellement se noyer, elle n'était pas en mesure de réfléchir sur ce que la sorcière était capable ou non de faire. La compagne de Robin ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'elle utilise la magie. Alors, c'est ce que Belle tenta de faire.

Elle pensa de toutes ses forces à ce qu'Emma lui avait dit, et aux livres de magie qu'elle avait parcouru. Il s'agissait de sentir la magie en soi, essayer de l'expulser. Une sorte de chaleur émanant des paumes, de tout son être. Et Belle pensait fortement en ce moment même que des instructions de Yoga était plus claires que ces indications.

Cependant, l'urgence et la magie présente dans le corps d'Emma dû être suffisante, puisqu'elle se sentit propulsée vers la surface, juste assez pour être amenée à un mètre en dessous. Elle sentit une vague d'espoir l'envahir, alors que celles du lac menaçaient d'envahir complètement sa bouche, et elle battit des pieds de toutes ses forces. Elle sortit la tête hors de l'eau, et elle crut entendre un soupire exaspéré de Regina avant qu'elle ne l'aide à sortir de l'eau et ne pose une main sur son dos alors que Belle crachait ce qui lui semblait être l'océan entier hors de sa poitrine, la gorge en feu et les yeux brûlants, alors que les faibles rayons du soleil ne permettaient pas de la réchauffer dans les températures du Maine.

Elle n'eut pas honte en s'écrasant comme une larve au sol, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, trop exténuée pour hurler sur Regina qui encore une fois lui rendait la vie infernale.

Sa Majesté semblait plutôt inquiète pour son amie, à la fois soucieuse de la voir dans le mal, mais également pour sa performance.

« - Je ne comprends pas. Nous avions dépassé cela, Emma. Tu aurais dû te propulser de l'eau de suite et en un claquement de doigt. »

Belle se retint de rouler des yeux, trop fatiguée pour même cela, avant de se redresser un peu et de fusiller Regina du regard.

« - Visiblement cela n'est pas le cas. »

Regina passa ses mains sur son visage et marcha un peu plus loin, avant d'écarter les bras d'incompréhension en regardant sa compagne.

« - Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'une sorte de magie draine tes pouvoirs ? »

Belle aurait bien aimé lui dire que oui, c'était cela, mais en même temps, cela n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Le sort n'avait rien drainé du tout, il avait juste mit Belle dans un corps magique sans être capable de s'en servir. Elle se contenta donc de secouer la tête, vu qu'elle ne pouvait donner d'explication. Regina soupira.

« - Au moins, tu as encore un peu de magie, vu que je n'ai pas eu à intervenir. Mais c'est un désastre. »

Belle voulut lui signaler qu'elle s'en était rendue compte, avant de se raviser.

« - Je sais que la magie est là. Je ne parviens juste pas à la faire sortir. »

Regina la fixa, avant de secouer lentement la tête et de pointer son index vers elle.

« - La magie, ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de don inné qui ressort lorsque le besoin s'en fait sentir. C'est dans l'esprit que tout se passe. Absolument tout. C'est pour ça qu'elle se manifeste évidemment lorsque tu es en danger, tes instincts dominent. Mais tout le naturel que tu avais acquis, cette facilité, elle semble avoir disparue. Nous sommes au point de départ, alors que tu avais détruit toutes les barrières que tu te mettais. »

Belle se mordit les lèvres, consciente que cela signifiait qu'elle était entièrement responsable de ses échecs. L'anxiété qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle avait prit possession du corps d'Emma à l'idée de ne jamais retrouver sa vie n'avait cessé de grandir depuis les derniers développements et leur découverte quant à son bébé. Elle n'avait pas une minute à perdre et pourtant, le sortilège ne cessait de jouer contre elle alors qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour arranger la situation. Et Regina ne semblait pas vouloir l'y aider comme elle le devrait.

Elle se redressa lentement et serra les bras autour d'elle, grelottant un peu. Elle ignorait si ses tremblements étaient dû à sa peau humide contre l'air frais du Maine ou aux grosses émotions qu'elle venait de ressentir.

Regina soupira et approcha. A la manière dont elle se pinçait les lèvres, Belle se doutait qu'elle aurait préféré qu'elle se réchauffe elle-même, mais la reine décida d'être magnanime pour une fois dans son règne. Elle leva la main, et Belle se sentit beaucoup mieux en quelques secondes, le blouson rouge et le jean d'Emma redevenant sec sur sa chair glacée. Elle hocha la tête pour remercier la brune, mais resta au sol, un peu prostrée.

Elle sentit du mouvement auprès d'elle, et vit Regina, à terre, auprès d'elle. Elle aurait pu trouver la vue de l'ancienne plus grande terreurs des royaumes assise à même le sol après l'avoir enfermée pendant vingt-huit ans cocasse. Cependant, elle était trop perdue dans ses pensées pour s'y attarder.

« - Emma, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais nous avons traversé trop d'événements pour que tu te méfies de moi. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Belle tourna la tête vers Regina, et ne vit que de la prévenance inquiète de la part de la compagne de Robin. Elle qui n'avait vu que la partie sombre du maire, qui cherchait la rédemption tout en continuant de l'utiliser comme un moyen de pression, ne parvenait toujours pas imaginer qu'elle puisse être réellement désintéressée. Elle ne doutait évidemment pas de son amour pour Henry, ni pour Robin ou même Roland. Mais essayer de la voir en compagnie d'ami était plus complexe pour la bibliothécaire.

L'amitié était un concept paradoxal pour l'ancienne noble à la robe dorée. Elle avait eu quelques compagnes de jeu dans son enfance, et certaines étaient restées des compagnes proches, jusqu'à ce que la guerre des ogres ne commence à les effacer de sa vie une à une. Puis Rumple était arrivé, et l'occasion de se faire de nouvelles relations étaient limitées. Et maintenant, les voyages entre les mondes continuaient de lui prendre le peu de compagnon qu'elle possédait. Ruby était partie, Merida et Mulan étaient restées dans leur ancien monde, et elle se retrouvait seule. Crainte par les habitants de Storybrooke de part son mariage avec le Dark One, aidant les Héros sans être considérée comme tel, elle ne se voyait aucun véritable soutien autre que Rumple. Elle appréciait croiser Robin et Dreamy de temps à autres, mais rien qui ne se rapproche véritablement de ce qu'elle pouvait voir autour d'elle.

La voilà aujourd'hui dans les bonnes grâces de Regina Mills qui elle non plus n'avait connu que peu de joie dans sa vie, et n'avait jamais eu d'amis jusqu'à sa rédemption et son entrée parmi le Panthéon des héros. Ses relations les plus proches étaient d'anciens ennemis, et Belle n'en revenait pas de voir sa gentillesse vis-à-vis d'Emma.

« - Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, » finit-elle par répondre.

Regina détourna le regard, un sourire sans joie sur les lèvres, comme n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« - Je ne suis pas stupide, Emma. Quelque chose te tracasse, et je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarquée. Ton pirate, malgré ses défauts, n'est pas complètement demeuré. Il l'a vu aussi. Et rien ne semble y faire. Une extinction de magie ne se provoque pas comme cela, Emma. Soit un sortilège t'empêche d'y avoir recours, soit tu as trop à penser et tu détruis toi-même ton potentiel. »

Belle aurait aimé lui dire combien elle avait raison. Malheureusement, limitée comme elle l'était, elle ne pouvait parler aussi librement qu'elle l'aurait souhaitée.

« - Je ne me sens pas moi-même. Je ne sais pas si tu peux le comprendre, mais c'est ce qui est en train de se passer. »

Regina la fixa un long moment.

« - Malgré ce que tu penses, je comprends exactement ce que tu ressens. »

Elle croisa les bras.

« - Et je n'ai compris ce qui clochait qu'après avoir retrouvé un foyer. Un endroit où je me sentais bien. Henry, Robin, Roland.

\- Donc je suis censée attendre de trouver un Happy Ending pour que ma magie revienne ?

\- Viens-tu d'admettre que Hook n'est pas le tien ? »

Belle resta la bouche entrouverte, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle s'attendait à sentir une nausée arriver, alors qu'elle tentait de trouver une explication à ses dires. Elle ne voulait pas causer encore plus de dégâts qu'elle n'en avait déjà fait dans le ménage d'Emma.

« - Si, bien sûr que si !

\- Emma, » souffla Regina d'un air réprobateur.

« - Je n'ai pas été jusqu'en Enfer pour lui sans raison, » coupa Belle, déterminée à réparer son erreur. Regina soupira.

« - Peu importe dans ce cas, mais écoute-moi bien. »

Elle approcha son visage de celui de celle qu'elle croyait être Emma, et Belle commença à se demander ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire.

« - Quelques soient tes raisons et ce que tu espères me cacher, il faudra que tu en parles un jour. Ce problème ne se réglera pas de lui-même. Toute la bonne volonté du monde ne suffira pas si tu ne veux pas remédier à des tes soucis avant. Tu dois être sereine. La magie est un tout, c'est une entité vivante. Elle sent lorsque quelque chose ne va pas, ou que l'on se sent vide, incomplet. C'est exactement ce qui t'arrive, et tant qu'elle ne sentira pas que tout est assemblé, rien ne changera. »

Belle la fixa alors qu'elle lui faisait la leçon, sans savoir que dire ou comment interpréter ses propos, alors qu'elle sentait la tâche devenir de plus en plus impossible à mesure que les éléments qu'on lui présentait lui semblait abstrait.

Regina prit sa main pour la serrer en signe de réconfort avant de l'aider à se lever pour continuer l'entraînement, et Belle dû admettre que de voir un côté plus doux de la reine était une découverte qui devait figurer comme le seul bon point de cette journée.

OoOoOo

Killian n'aurait jamais cru être assis sur les marches à l'extérieur de la maison Gold, en train de compter les rosiers qui poussaient tranquillement dans le jardin. Il soupira, la tête dans une main, visiblement agacé. Cela faisait trente minutes qu'il attendait dehors, en train d'observer les pétales.

Le crocodile l'avait autorisé à attendre Belle, mais lui avait formellement refusé l'entrée de sa demeure. Après avoir cherché la jeune femme au Granny et ailleurs, il avait dû se résigner à une méthode moins rocambolesque, le Dark One refusant catégoriquement d'utiliser la magie pour la retrouver. Comme cela était étonnant. Hook avait beau lui présenter son sourire le plus charmeur, le sorcier lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Ils avaient d'abord hésité à fouiller dans les affaires de Belle et Emma, mais le Dark One s'y était formellement opposé. Après tout, il avait déjà eu ses déboires avec le manque d'honnêteté avec sa femme auparavant. Cependant, Killian ne s'attendait pas à trouver un tel lâche effrayé par la maîtresse de maison après toutes ses années. Il n'aurait pas rêvé de tromper la conscience d'Emma non plus en temps normal, mais ce n'étaient pas des temps normaux.

Il en avait assez d'attendre que la jeune femme ne lui parle, et il allait devoir trouver les réponses lui-même. Si sa discussion avec Belle ne donnait rien, il serait contraint de fouiller dans ses affaires. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout d'en arriver là, mais il pensait qu'elle ne lui donnait pas le choix.

Il resserra son blouson contre ses épaules en pestant une fois de plus à l'encontre de ce maudit serpent à deux jambes, et commençait sérieusement à partir, lorsque la silhouette minuscule de Belle se dessina dans la rue. Il sourit et se leva en s'étirant, content de ne pas être resté planté là pour rien.

Il vit Belle approcher et s'arrêter quelques secondes en le voyant, évidemment surprise. Voir l'ancien pire ennemi de son mari devant chez elle devait probablement être exceptionnel pour elle aussi.

« - Killian ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qu'il trouva charmant une fois arrivée à sa hauteur. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il lui rendit son sourire.

« - Bonjour Belle, je voulais te parler. Ton mari m'a laissé t'attendre ici. »

Belle gardait son sourire et la façon dont elle relevait légèrement plus les lèvres vers la droite lui était familière alors qu'il lui semblait qu'elle ne le faisait jamais. Peut-être était-ce un signe auquel il ne faisait pas attention en temps normal.

« - A quel propos ? »

Il regarda les roses pour faire mine de trouver ses mots.

« - Tu parles beaucoup à Emma en ce moment. Je vois bien que quelque chose la préoccupe et cela m'inquiète. »

Il la vit baisser les yeux, comme pensive.

« - Pourquoi tu ne le lui demandes pas directement ? »

Il haussa les épaules en lui adressant un sourire contrit, et il la vit sourire à son plus grand plaisir. Il n'avait pas perdu tout son charme avec la fidélité apparemment.

« - Elle ne veut rien me dire. Et comme je vous vois très proches, je me demandais si tu ne savais pas quelque chose. »

Elle secoua doucement la tête, l'air vraiment peinée.

« - Désolée Killian, mais je ne sais rien. Essaie de lui parler. »

Il fronça les sourcils, voyant clairement qu'elle mentait – à quel moment Belle avait appris à mentir aussi bien d'ailleurs ? – mais ne pouvait pas insister sans se montrer trop insistant. Cependant, qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien. Il prit un air dépité, sans manquer de continuer à sourire très légèrement.

« - Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ? »

Un nouveau sourire, et un nouveau refus lui furent adressés. Il ne comprenait absolument plus rien au comportement de la douce bibliothécaire. Bien qu'elle soit toujours souriante, elle ne s'était jamais montrée aussi démonstrative. Ses sourires étaient réservés à son diable d'époux d'ordinaire.

Il devinait d'ailleurs ledit époux en train de le transpercer de mille épées avec son regard, alors qu'il regardait à la fenêtre. Il se doutait qu'il ne pouvait résister à la tentation d'observer sa femme et son pire ennemi ensemble, et il savait que s'attarder plus ne lui vaudrait que des ennuis.

C'est donc avec un dernier sourire qu'il souhaita une bonne soirée à Belle, qui le lui rendit avec enthousiasme en se dirigeant sans se presser vers l'entrée. Il offrit un rictus narquois à Gold qui le fixait d'un air meurtrier en ouvrant la porte à sa femme, et il allait s'éloigner, lorsqu'il buta dans un petit objet rigide.

Il baissa la tête pour trouver un petit carnet brun. Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour ramasser l'objet, et essuya le calepin. Il regarda la porte d'entrée, se demandant si cela avait pu tomber du sac de Belle. Il l'ouvrit et le parcourut, découvrant ainsi un agenda. Il feuilleta les pages, avant de trouver quelque chose de très intéressant prévu pour dans trois jours.

« RDV avec Belle, hôpital, 15H. »

Il se tourna encore une fois.

Que faisait un carnet provenant du sac de Belle, avec l'écriture d'Emma à l'intérieur ?


	12. Chapitre XI : A coeur ouvert

_Voici la suite, j'essaie de trouver un rythme plus régulier._

 _Merci à ceux ayant suivi l'histoire et ceux ayant laissé un commentaire_

 **Chapitre XI : A cœur ouvert**

Belle faisait les cents pas dans la salle d'attente alors qu'Emma était assises tranquillement, l'observant faire des allers et venues dans le couloir. Elle finit par lever les yeux au ciel et jeta le magazine qu'elle feuilletait.

« - Pour l'amour de Dieu, cesse de déambuler ainsi, tu me donnes la nausée ! »

Belle s'arrêta net et s'assit à ses côtés en croisant les bras.

« - Excuse-moi, » grommela-t-elle en se tournant vers elle.

Belle soupira longuement. Les murs froids de l'hôpital de Storybrooke lui donnaient une folle envie de déguerpir. Tous les événements s'étant déroulés ici n'avait causé que pleurs et dévastation depuis des années. D'abord enfermée dans les sous-sols sombres, sans autre compagnie que celle de cette infirmière austère et glaciale, elle ne pouvait retenir un frisson à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Puis, elle avait perdu la mémoire et avait été droguée contre sa volonté avant que Regina ne lui implante de faux souvenirs. Et enfin, elle avait vu son époux contrôlé par Zelena essayer de la protéger tout en sachant que la sorcière verte pouvait à tout moment lui ordonner de l'assassiner. En y repensant, sa nervosité était plus que naturelle.

Et pour la première fois de son existence, elle était dans ces murs pour une raison plus joyeuse, quoique les circonstances l'entourant ne l'étaient pas vraiment. Elle observa Emma, dans ce qui lui semblait être un miroir, et soupira de nouveau. Elle était dans ce corps depuis une éternité déjà, enfin c'était ce qu'il lui semblait, et elle en avait presque oubliée ce que cela faisait de voir des boucles brunes cascader lorsqu'elle brossait ses cheveux, ou la manière dont elle se maquillait au quotidien. Et maintenant, elle allait accompagner Emma pour la première échographie de son enfant.

Elle ferma les yeux avant de se les frotter du bout des doigts, se rendant compte des secrets qui s'accumulaient entre son mari et elle. Il ignorait tout de la situation impossible dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Elle n'avait pas fait le moindre progrès avec Regina la veille. Rumple s'endormait tous les soirs avec une femme qui n'était pas la sienne, embrassait le front et les lèvres de celle qu'il croyait être son épouse. Elle redoutait les effets néfastes de la magie sur son enfant. Qui sait ce que cette malédiction pouvait faire à un petit bébé de quelques semaines.

Emma finit par sourire et tapoter son bras.

« -Détends-toi. Tout ira bien. »

Belle regarda sa main et hocha la tête.

« - Tu en as déjà fait ? »

Emma la fixa avant d'éclater doucement de rire. Puis elle pencha la tête et se figea.

« - Oh tu étais sérieuse. »

Elle remit correctement sa robe.

« - Eh bien, en prison, les échographies ne sont pas monnaie courante. Mais les soins pour femmes enceintes sont heureusement un droit. Donc oui, quelques unes. »

Belle hocha lentement la tête.

« - Comment cela se passe-t-il ? Je veux dire… l'écographie… »

Emma la regarda avant de lui offrir un sourire compatissant.

« - Oh, ils te mettent un espèce de gel visqueux et glacé et ils passent une grosse sonde dessus qui brille et une image floue apparaît sur un écran. »

Belle sourit un peu avant de secouer la tête.

« - Merci, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Emma fronça les sourcils. Puis, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle perdu son sourire.

« - Ah. Ce qu'on ressent en le voyant. »

Elle haussa lentement les épaules en regardant le mur. Belle attendait sa réponse impatiemment, mais commença à réaliser son erreur en se souvenant des circonstances de la grossesse de son amie. Elle aurait peut-être dû se taire, se dit-elle, alors qu'Emma ouvrait la bouche.

« - C'est une part de toi sur un écran. Tu te rends compte qu'un être vivant grandit dans ton ventre, que bientôt tu pourras le sentir. Cela devient plus concret, comme si tout ce que tu savais auparavant, le test, les jours que tu as pris pour te familiariser avec cette idée, n'avaient pas compté. Tu vois le bébé maintenant, ce n'est plus un concept abstrait. »

Elle baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains.

« - Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là. Je sais que j'ai pleuré. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de désespoir, mais maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande si cela n'était pas plus profond que cela… »

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour se reprendre, et Belle posa sa main sur son dos, faisant de légers cercles. Emma se tourna vers elle, les yeux embrumés, et Belle lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

« - Je suis désolée de te faire revivre cela pour rien. »

Emma l'observa avant de lui rendre son sourire.

« - Je suis désolée que tu ne puisses pas l'expérimenter toi-même. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre par des mots plein de gratitude, un bruit venant du couloir la fit se retourner, et elle vit le Docteur Whale se tenir devant elles, tout sourire.

« - Mrs Gold, Sheriff Swan, je crois que c'est à nous. »

Belle vit sa mâchoire s'animer sous les mimiques d'Emma, et la Sauveuse dû se faire violence pour garder contenance.

« - Vous êtes… le médecin qui va s'occuper de B… moi ? »

Whale sourit, beaucoup trop satisfait pour être honnête, et hocha la tête.

« - En effet, Mrs Gold. Je ne vois pas votre mari, serait-il en retard ? »

Emma se leva, de plus en plus assurée.

« - Je pensais qu'un médecin plus… spécialisé, aurait été chargé de cette échographie. »

Whale fit mine d'être offensé, petit sourire en coin aux lèvres. Il se mit légèrement de côté.

« - Eh bien, aucun de mes collègues n'est disponible et je suis un médecin d'un autre monde. Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'est aucun domaine de la médecine que je ne connaisse sur le bout des doigts. Et il s'agit d'une écographie de routine, rien que je ne puisse faire, je vous assure. »

Emma s'apprêtait à protester de nouveau, avant que Whale n'avance et n'ouvre une porte dans le couloir.

« - Nous pouvons soit rester dans le couloir à discuter et perdre un temps précieux, soit rentrer dans cette salle, en finir au plus vite et vous serez débarrassées de ma présence si inconvenante au plus vite. »

Emma resta plantée là, et Belle ne savait que faire. Elle ne connaissait pas réellement Whale, seulement de réputation, et laisser son enfant à naître être approché par un homme qui aimait jouer avec les lois de la nature elle-même l'inquiétait un peu pour tout dire, mais elles n'avaient visiblement pas le choix, encore une fois.

Elle prit le bras de son amie, et lui fit un petit signe d'assentissement. Emma soupira, puis finit par entrer dans la pièce suivie de Belle, alors que Whale les gratifiait d'un petit sourire satisfait.

* * *

Rumplestiltksin n'était pas rassuré le moins du monde en entrant dans l'hôpital de Storybrooke. Il fit abstraction du fait que la dernière fois qu'il était entré ici, cela avait été contraint et forcé par cette peste verte qui l'avait réduit en esclavage des jours durant. Et malheureusement pour lui, les événements d'aujourd'hui ne semblaient pas le ramener ici pour des nouvelles joyeuses.

Lorsque Hook lui avait annoncé ce matin même que Belle et Emma s'apprêtaient à se rendre à un rendez-vous à l'hôpital ensemble, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et son imagination s'était immédiatement activée pour tenter de trouver une explication à tout ce qui se produisait en ce moment. D'abord, Belle s'éloignait de lui, de plus en plus chaque jours alors que depuis son retour de l'Underworld, ils étaient tellement heureux que même la mièvrerie des Charming ne parvenait pas à le rendre irritable. Depuis qu'elle fréquentait Emma, elle avait changé du tout au tout. Il avait eu peur que la Sheriff n'arrive là où tant d'autres avaient échoué avant elle : convaincre Belle qu'il était un homme mauvais et qu'il ne la méritait absolument pas. Ce qui était évidemment vrai, mais Belle semblait persuadée du contraire, et il n'avait été que trop heureux de l'accueillir dans cette idée.

Il avait refusé de suivre sa femme, de chercher plus en détail dans ses relations. Il savait qu'elle avait horreur qu'il s'immisce dans ses affaires privées, et à juste titre. Ils s'étaient promis transparence et confiance totale depuis peu, et il était bien déterminé à respecter sa promesse. Mais il n'avait jamais envisagé que ce soit elle qui lui cache quelque chose. Et connaissant son épouse, cela ne devait pas être anodin, et elle devait avoir des raisons qu'elle trouvait plus graves que leur serment, et cela l'inquiétait au plus au point.

Alors la mention d'hôpital lui avait fait froid dans le dos à mesure qu'il pensait assembler les pièces du puzzle. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule explication :

Soit Emma était gravement malade et Belle l'aidait à cacher cela du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Cela expliquerait bien des choses, comme l'incapacité d'Emma à utiliser sa magie, preuve de son affaiblissement. Emma aurait pu vouloir tout cacher à sa famille, et Belle aurait été la seule à le découvrir et décider d'aider la jeune femme, lui mentant pour le salut de son amie, et dans ce cas il était tout disposé à pardonner sans discussion sa généreuse épouse.

Soit Belle était la souffrante, et cette idée lui brisait le cœur. Lorsqu'il y pensait, tout concordait. Les nausées de Belle, ses vertiges et son air malade de ces-derniers jours, sa volonté de ne pas la laisser l'approcher… Qui sait ce que ce monde pouvait apporter comme malheur à lui-seul ? Quelle malédiction sans magie avait-il engendré ? Si Belle en avait été la victime, il ne pourrait jamais cesser d'y songer, se demandant si cela était de sa faute, lui qui avait créé la Dark Curse. Si une sorte de magie qui le dépassait le punissait pour ses actes à travers sa femme.

Mais par-dessus tout, comment pourraient-ils surmonter cela ? Il n'avait pas le droit de penser à lui comme à un égoïste, il n'en avait pas le droit, sa femme était celle qui avait besoin. Quelle genre de maladie était-ce ? Un cancer, une maladie d'origine magique, quelque chose d'encore plus sinistre encore… La véritable question était : pouvait-il la soigner ? Mais il connaissait déjà la réponse. Si elle n'était pas venue le voir immédiatement, cela signifiait qu'elle pensait clairement que non, et que tout espoir était perdu.

Il ne tenait plus en place durant le trajet où il avait conduit Hook jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé le laisser monter dans sa Cadillac, et il devait admettre qu'il avait hésité à le laisser faire le chemin à pied, avant de revenir à de plus nobles sentiments. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait apprit l'existence de ce rendez-vous.

Il était d'ailleurs resté silencieux tout du long, sûrement plongé dans les mêmes réflexions macabres que lui, et Gold avait accepté ce silence béni. Hook lui avait jeté des regards pendant qu'il les conduisait au lieu prévu, et Gold n'avait pas manqué son air inquiet, et pensif. Il ne portait peut-être pas le pirate dans son cœur, mais il avait dû reconnaître au fil des années qu'il n'était pas un total abruti, et peut-être craignait-il le pire de son côté.

Et les voilà devant le bureau de l'hôtesse d'accueil qui s'était figée en les voyant.

« - Mr… Mr Gold ? »

En temps normal, il aurait prit plaisir à l'effrayer, mais aujourd'hui il n'en avait vraiment pas le temps. Il serra le pommeau de sa canne en commençant à parler, cherchant à calmer ses nerfs à vif.

« - Infirmière. Je voudrais voir mon épouse. »

La pauvre femme tremblait de peur, et il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu lui avoir fait. Il l'observa plus attentivement, essayant de se souvenir d'un éventuel passé entre eux. Avait-il transformé quelqu'un de sa famille en insecte quelconque, avait-il passé un marché avec elle ? Ou était-ce simplement sa réputation qui le précédait et la tétanisait littéralement ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se le demander, elle parcourait frénétiquement son ordinateur. Il soupira. Si Belle était ici pour le motif qu'il pensait, le secret médical ne résisterait pas longtemps face à la crainte qu'il inspirait autour de lui.

Killian de son côté tentait de sourire à la jeune femme pour la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur son écrans, et elle ne pu se rendre compte du soutient qu'il lui apportait. Elle finit par relever la tête, et les poser timidement sur le propriétaire de la ville qui ne tenait presque plus en place, hésitant à se jeter dans les couloirs et ouvrir toutes les portes unes à unes afin de trouver sa femme.

« - Vous êtes en retard ? Mrs Gold est avec le docteur Whale dans la chambre 815, dans le couloir de droite pour… »

Gold n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase pour avancer à une vitesse folle considérant sa jambe dans le couloir indiqué, Hook sur ses talons qui cria un remerciement à l'infirmière en le suivant. Il rattrapa bien vite et prit son bras. Gold faillit lui ouvrir le crâne avec sa canne par réflexe, mais se retint de justesse.

« - Hey, du calme Crocodile.

\- Du calme ? » répéta Gold, ahuri. « Ma femme et ta compagne sont en examen avec Whale, le médecin que personne n'appelle hormis pour les cas de force majeure, et une infirmière vient juste de confirmer qu'elles étaient ici pour Belle, et tu me demandes de me calmer ?! »

Hook empoigna plus fort son bras, sans toutefois serrer assez durement pour lui faire mal – évitant ainsi de subir le courroux du Dark One – et le secoua légèrement pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

« - Gold, respire. »

Il ne sut jamais si c'était l'usage du nom maudit de Rumplestiltskin qui le convainquit de l'écouter, ou juste une trop-plein de nervosité, mais toujours était-il que le plus âgé se figea et le considéra avec un air stupéfait. Profitant de ce silence inattendu, Hook poursuivit.

« - Imagine que Belle soit en train de se faire examiner. Si tu rentres dans sa chambre sans prévenir et dans ton état, non seulement tu vas la rendre furieuse, mais également l'effrayer. »

Gold prit plusieurs inspirations, avant de fermer les yeux et d'hocher la tête. Hook lâcha son bras, et le mena d'un geste de main vers une des chaises du couloirs. Gold s'assit lourdement, et posa sa tête entre ses mains, tourné vers le sol. Hook éprouva une sorte de sympathie pour lui. Depuis que l'infirmière par sa maladresse avait confirmé que Belle était bien la patiente, il était immensément rassuré. Mais lui aussi avait envisagé les mêmes catastrophes que son rival de toujours, et après avoir imaginé Emma souffrante des pires maux, il comprenait l'inquiétude grandissante du Dark One.

Il ne lui imposa pas sa conversation pour le moment, se contentant d'être auprès de lui alors que leurs compagnes se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

* * *

Belle observa l'écran noir et blanc avec une fascination non dissimulée. Whale venait juste de déposer le gel sur le ventre d'Emma, et Whale ne cessait de parler. Toutes deux avaient cessé de l'écouter il y avait bien longtemps. La fausse Mrs Gold se tourna vers la véritable Belle, et lui sourit.

« - Prête ?

\- A voir le futur petit Dark One en puissance ? » rit Whale, faisant rouler des yeux les deux femmes. « Cela va venir. »

Belle l'ignora et sourit doucement à Emma, le cœur battant.

« - Je n'attends que cela.

\- J'espère simplement que je ne verrai pas d'œuf. Imaginez qu'un nouvel petit écailleux ne vienne en ce monde ? Je ne suis pas vétérinaire. »

Emma se retint de poser ses mains sur son visage de consternation, et Belle fut soulagée qu'elle n'entre pas dans le jeu de Whale. Après tout, Dieu seul savait ce qu'allait penser le reste de la ville lorsqu'ils apprendraient la nouvelle. Mais les deux amies savaient toutes deux que malgré ses défauts et ses incroyables pouvoirs, Rumple n'était qu'un simple homme. Belle l'avait toujours su, et leur enfant ne serait rien de plus que le fruit de l'amour de deux êtres profondément épris l'un de l'autre.

Whale finit par préparer la sonde, et Emma la fixa avec une certaine appréhension. Belle, qui s'était focalisée sur les actions de Whale, finit par remarquer son air inquiet, et prit doucement sa main, la faisant sursauter.

« - Tout va bien ? »

Emma serra sa main, en la regardant dans les yeux, avant de lui offrir un sourire hésitant et peu rassuré.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes là pour voir le futur Gold.

\- Si tu ne veux pas te soumettre à l'examen… » souffla Belle, prenant enfin consciente de ce qu'elle demandait à la Sauveuse.

« - Ne sois pas stupide. Allons-y, » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Whale.

Ce-dernier laissa ses yeux errer de l'une à l'autre avant d'hocher la tête et de déposer la sonde sur le ventre légèrement arrondi de la brune.

Il commença par chercher, et au début, rien n'apparut, et Belle ne put que sentir les battements de son cœur frapper contre sa poitrine, et une peur insidieuse se lova dans son ventre en se disant que peut-être que le sortilège avait eu un effet néfaste sur l'enfant.

Mais Whale finit par avancer sur une tâche plus claire, puis en avançant, la vision complète fut révélée, et Belle ne put plus respirer.

Devant elle, une image parfaitement claire d'un bébé en formation, de son enfant, de sa tête et de son ventre, s'affichait. Elle regardait cette image grossie pour leur vue, et la petitesse de cet être lui serra le cœur. Elle contempla avidement les emplacements des yeux et du nez vaguement visibles, et les formes floues qui n'attendaient que quelques mois supplémentaires pour prendre vie.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Emma serra sa main et qu'elle sentit quelque chose de chaud couler sur ses joues qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait, et Emma lui adressait un sourire rayonnant, tandis que Whale ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait.

Emma serra fort la main de son amie, et Belle commença à rire lentement, de nervosité et de joie mêlée.

* * *

Gold crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter lorsque la porte s'ouvrit après ce qu'il lui semblait être une éternité, et qu'Emma en sortit en premier. Il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant les traces de larmes qu'elle avait séché. Belle sortit deux secondes après elle, et ses pires craintes se confirmèrent en les voyant toutes les deux.

Quelle nouvelle assez horrible Whale avait pu lui annoncer si Emma en pleurait pour Belle ?

Les deux femmes se figèrent les voyant. Emma fronça les sourcils, prise au dépourvu alors que des larmes perlaient encore à ses yeux, et Belle entrouvrit la bouche, complètement surprise. Hook avança prestement vers sa Sheriff.

« - Oh, Emma… »

Gold fit de même, d'un pas plus hésitant. Belle semblait complètement perdue, et il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Le trouver là avait dû être un choc pour elle, et si le pire était arrivé, il devait faire preuve de délicatesse et aller à son rythme.

« - Belle ?... »

Hook couvait déjà la blonde, la serrant contre lui, et elle ne bougeait pas d'un poil, comme figée, attendant le pire, alors que Belle ne semblait pas savoir comme réagir. Elle ne cessait de regarder Emma, et Gold les dévisagea sans comprendre. Cela avait-il perturbé Belle au point qu'elle se tourne vers Emma devant lui pour demander conseil ? Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois que son sang s'était figé de cette manière, et pourquoi il sentait la main sur son pommeau trembler.

Il fit un pas hésitant vers son épouse, et tendit la main dans un signe d'invitation.

« - Belle, quoiqu'il arrive, je serai toujours…

\- Vous avez oublié un dernier papier, ce serait dommage de laisser mini magicien sur mon bu… »

Whale s'arrêta net dans sa phrase en voyant l'attroupement devant sa porte. L'écographie où l'ombre distincte du bébé s'étalait dans toute sa splendeur avait attiré l'attention de tous les hommes de la pièce. Gold vit Belle se mordre les lèvres, tandis qu'Emma fermait douloureusement les yeux et enfouissait sa tête contre Killian pour cacher son visage.

Hook la serra dans ses bras un peu faiblement, les yeux écarquillés et toute son attention porté sur Belle.

« - Tu… tu es enceinte ?... »

Belle ne put qu'hocher faiblement la tête, et Killian finit par se tourner vers son compagnon qui s'était transformée en statue devant eux, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux grand ouverts et le choc semblait avoir agi comme la plus incroyable des magie pour le rendre ainsi muet.

Il approcha de Belle, et Killian faillit s'interposer, craignant la réaction du sorcier face aux mensonges de son épouse, mais Emma l'arrêta d'un mouvement de bras autoritaire, lui interdisant formellement de les approcher et de s'impliquer.

Gold prit l'écographie des mains de Whale sans un regard pour lui, et observa le papier fin sans un mot, les yeux rivés sur ce que son épouse avait observé sous toutes les coutures quelques minutes auparavant, et tous retinrent leur souffle en attendant sa réaction. Belle n'osait bouger, et Emma ne quittait pas des yeux le Dark One, qui était oublieux de tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui si ce n'était le papier. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé, et il ne sembla pas vouloir se tourner vers eux, tout sa contemplation.

Il finit par passer une main sur ce qu'il voyait, dans un geste si révérencieux que tous sentirent une étrange émotion les envahir, qui ne fit que s'amplifier alors qu'il relevait la tête, révélant une larme, puis deux, à l'instar de celles d'Emma. Il se tourna vers Belle, et son regard fit rougir même la principale intéressée, tant ses yeux étaient remplis de dévotion non contenue, et d'un bonheur impossible à quantifier. Personne ne nota le geste de tête d'Emma que Belle guettait, avant que la brune ne se jette dans les bras de son mari, tandis que la Sheriff retenait un sanglot dépourvu de joie cette fois-ci.

* * *

Hook ouvrit la porte à Emma, qui avança au ralenti dans leur maison, avant de se laisser tomber dans leur canapé. Il l'observa d'un air soucieux en approchant. Elle n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis leur rencontre à l'hôpital, et semblait vidée de ses forces.

Il la rejoignit sur le canapé, et prit sa main sans obtenir la moindre réaction de sa part. Il massa ses doigts du bout du pouce, attendant un moment avant de parler.

« - J'ai pensé au pire aujourd'hui. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un long sommeil.

« - Quoi ?... »

Il serra sa main, arrêtant ses attentions et lia leurs doigts avant de les laisser reposer sur le canapé.

« - Gold et moi pensions que l'une de vous d'eux étaient gravement malade. J'ai découvert sans le vouloir que vous vous rendiez à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, et naturellement… »

Emma écarquilla les yeux, et chercha à se redresser.

« - Je suis désolée, jamais je n'aurais cru que nous vous inquiéterions autant… »

Il serra la main qu'il tenait encore et d'un geste, il l'aida à se remettre sur le canapé, confortablement, garda son crochet en l'air pour signifier qu'il comptait parler.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Emma. Je ne te reproche rien. Belle t'a sûrement demandé de ne rien dire, depuis je ne sais combien de temps, peu m'importe. Je peux respecter cela. Mais ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui… »

Il baissa les yeux quelques secondes, garda sa main bien dans la sienne.

« - En ayant peur de te perdre encore une fois, sans personne malfaisante à blâmer, sans ennemis à combattre pour y remédier, j'ai eu peur. Je me suis demandé pendant toute une soirée et une demi-journée ce que je ressentirai à te voyant mourir à petit feu sous mes yeux, sans que je puisse rien n'y faire. Perdre une nouvelle fois la vie que j'avais réussi à bâtir avec toi, après que tu m'aies tiré des Enfers. »

Il porta sa main à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, et les yeux d'Emma s'adoucirent considérablement.

« - Et je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais tout simplement me résoudre à imaginer un tel monde. Je me suis dit que si cela devait s'avérer être tout ce qu'il nous restait, nous aurions été séparé par des mensonges et une distance qui ne devrait être rien comparé à une malédiction et une mort, mais pourtant, je ne t'ai jamais sentie plus éloignée que jamais. »

Il tendit les bras, et elle approcha lentement. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, visiblement secoué par les derniers événements.

« - Je t'aime Emma Swan. Je veux être là pour toi, que tu puisses me faire confiance et ne jamais me cacher ce qui te peine. Parce que tu n'as fait que cela tout au long de ta vie, et que cela doit changer aujourd'hui. »

Il embrassa le haut de son crâne et ferma les yeux.

« - Je ne te forcerai pas à me dire ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital, mais tu étais bouleversée. Je te demande de me parler, de te décharger de tout cela, parce que je suis là pour cette raison. Tu ne m'as pas fait revenir pour rien. »

Emma ferma les yeux et ne bougea plus, et il passa ses mains dans cheveux alors qu'il sentait ses sanglots contenus remonter dans sa poitrine.

« - Cela aurait dû être moi. J'aurai dû vivre tout cela. La joie de voir mon enfant, m'en réjouir et pour l'annoncer à son père qui serait heureux et… au lieu de cela, j'ai perdu les meilleurs instants de la vie de mon bébé alors même qu'il n'est pas venu au monde. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur son front alors qu'elle s'épanchait, conscient qu'elle révélait un poids qui devait la suivre depuis la naissance d'Henry, et ne dit rien en la berçant.

* * *

Emma devait bien admettre qu'elle était attendrie par le Gold tout heureux qu'elle découvrait depuis quelques heures. Elle avait obéit à Belle en lui offrant cette étreinte lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il allait être père. Même dans ces circonstances, elle n'aurait jamais refusé cela à quiconque malgré le sortilège. Il l'avait serrée contre lui comme si elle était la plus belle chose au monde, et elle avait réalisé après des années auprès de lui ce que Belle pouvait bien le trouver. Ils partageaient un amour inconditionnel invisible aux yeux de tous les autres, et son adoration pour son épouse venait de grandir maintenant qu'il avait apprit leur secret.

Il l'avait couverte d'attention discrète, sans la prendre pour du sucre ni s'épancher devant les employés de l'hôpital, et avait déposée sa main au creux de son bras pour partir. Il avait conduit en silence jusqu'au manoir Gold, sans que cela ne soit pesant. Cela avait laissé le temps à Emma de réfléchir à la situation.

Il savait désormais qu'il allait être père, mais pas qu'elle n'était pas la mère. Elle évita de penser aux détails sinistres que cette grossesse entraînait pour chacun d'eux, pour plutôt se réjouir de la fin d'un énième mensonge qui ne semblait pas poser de problème au sortilège. Gold n'allait plus chercher à découvrir ce qu'elles manigançaient, mais d'un autre côté, il risquait de la couver d'autant plus. Elle allait d'ailleurs lui faire une leçon car il l'avait suivie, pour la forme. A moins que lui dissimuler qu'elle portait son enfant compensait son erreur personnelle ? Pourquoi rien n'était-il simple chez les Gold ?

Une fois arrivés, il lui ouvrit la porte et ne la quitta pas du regard lorsqu'elle pénétra dans leur manoir. A peine fut-elle entrée dans leur hall, elle se retourna vers lui et elle ne put retenir un sourire amusé en le voyant la fixer avec son propre sourire tendre qu'elle avait appris à déchiffrer ces derniers temps. Il était toujours étrange de voir le très craint et tout puissant Dark One aussi doux une fois les portes closes, mais savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais le voir comme l'être sanguinaire qu'elle aimait auparavant imaginer lorsqu'il lui parlait.

Il sourit en approchant.

« - Alors, c'était cela que tu me cachais ? »

Elle sourit avec un peu moins d'assurance, essayant de trouver une histoire crédible tout en évitant de se mettre à vomir partout sur le parquet ciré. Cela aurait certes l'avantage de couper court à l'ambiance bien trop romantique à son goût, mais Belle n'aurait pas voulu cela, et aucun d'eux ne méritait qu'elle gâche ce moment. Au diable le sortilège et le mensonge. Gold pourrait s'en préoccuper lorsque la vérité serait découverte. Pour l'heure, il méritait un moment de répit.

« - J'avais mes doutes, mais je n'ai eu la confirmation que la semaine dernière. »

Sans se départir de son sourire, il fronça les sourcils.

« - Mais alors, avec Miss Swan…

\- Hey, je faisais réellement connaissance avec elle, avant que les premiers indices n'apparaissent. En réalité, c'est elle qui l'a compris avant moi. N'est pas Sheriff qui veut, » glissa-t-elle discrètement en élargissant son sourire.

Il hocha lentement la tête.

« - Et lorsque tes doutes sont apparus, tu lui as posé des questions…

\- Je ne me voyais pas demander à Ma… Snow ni à Zelena.

\- Encore heureux que tu n'aies pas demandé à Ashley Boyd non plus. Cendrillon aurait été plus que ravie de faire courir je ne sais quelle rumeur… »

Ils réprimèrent tous deux un frisson. Ils savaient déjà les bruits qui allaient se répandre quand le ventre de Belle commencerait à s'arrondir. Qu'il avait forcée son épouse, qu'il s'agissait là de son seul objectif depuis le début de créer un nouveau monstre, ou pire, qu'il était impossible qu'il soit le père de ce bébé… Les mauvaises langues de Storybrooke étaient les pires qu'elle ait jamais connu, et elle comprenait que le couple ait vite fait de se détourner de la vie sociale de la ville. Et il avait raison. De ce que se souvenait Emma, Ashley aurait été plus que capable de sous-entendre pareille chose à son propos.

Ils se rendirent dans la cuisine. Gold approcha d'un meuble fermé à clé. Il la sortit de l'une de ses poches, permettant ainsi d'ouvrir le cabinet. Il en extirpa délicatement la fameuse petite tasse ébréchée. Il sourit doucement à celle qu'il croyait être sa femme, et commença à préparer un thé pour elle à l'intérieur.

« - C'est une occasion spéciale. Ne la fais pas tomber cette fois, » souffla-t-il.

Emma hocha la tête en l'observant, heureuse de se conforter dans le silence. Malheureusement, quelque chose semblait tout de même tracasser l'antiquaire, et il se tourna vers elle. Elle soupira, prête à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

« - Je me demande juste pourquoi tu ne m'as pas avertie que tu passais une écographie. J'ai cru… enfin, j'aurai aimé être présent. »

Emma baissa la tête, se demandant quoi dire. Belle avait refusé, car elle voulait absolument être celle qui lui annoncerait qu'elle était enceinte de leur enfant. Les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévu, et il fallait qu'elle cherche une explication.

Bien qu'il soit plus doux, Gold n'était pas stupide, et saurait reconnaître un mensonge s'il en voyait cela. Il fallait donc manier les vérités de Belle et son histoire de manière convaincante.

« - Honnêtement, je n'étais pas sûre de la manière dont tu réagirais. »

Il s'assit auprès d'elle alors que l'eau commençait à bouillir, un peu confus.

« - Ma réaction ? »

Il sembla comprendre, et son visage s'ouvrit dans une expression de surprise peinée.

« - Tu pensais que je pourrais ne pas en vouloir ?

\- Non, » rectifia Emma. « Je pensais juste que nous n'en avions jamais parlé, et que cela pouvait sembler un peu rapide pour toi. »

Il la considéra un moment avant de fermer les yeux, alors qu'Emma bénissait Belle pour ses confidences sur l'état de leur mariage.

« - Un peu rapide… par rapport à Baelfire ? »

La mention de ce nom brisa quelque peu les deux protagonistes, et Gold profita du sifflement de la bouilloire pour se retourner. Emma ferma les yeux à son tour, sentant plusieurs images lui revenir. Etre en présence d'un enfant sans lui, alors qu'il était définitivement parti et en compagnie de son père faisait écho à de bien douloureux événements. Neal, qu'elle avait toujours aimé tout en le niant, et qui était finalement mort dans ses bras en laissant leur fils à ses soins.

Et les dernières semaines lui avait permit de réaliser que Neal n'avait pas creusé un vide seulement dans le cœur de son fils ou de la femme de sa vie, mais également dans celui de son père. Quand Gold se retourna, elle prit lentement la parole, la voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

« - Oui. Par rapport à lui. C'était ton premier fils. Je ne savais pas comment tu… nous pourrions envisager ce nouveau bébé si tôt après sa mort. »

Il releva la tête, et prit bien soin de déposer la tasse en sûreté sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« - Bae était toute ma vie. Ma seule raison de vivre, en réalité. Tu le sais. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Malgré tous ces défauts, personne ne pouvait nier l'amour qu'avait eu, que continuait d'avoir Rumplestiltskin pour feu son fils.

« - Lorsqu'il est mort, une partie de moi l'a suivie. Dans un endroit où je savais que je ne le retrouverai jamais. Il est aujourd'hui au Champs-Elysées tandis que j'irai certainement aux Enfers retrouver Arthur le jour où je mourrai. J'ai tellement perdu pied que j'ai failli te perdre. »

Emma se souvenait de l'exil de Gold, et de son retour avec le trio de sorcières démoniaques quelques mois plus tard. Pas la période la plus glorieuse du sorcier, en effet. Mais personne n'avait prit en compte son chagrin tandis qu'elle et Henry avaient plus qu'entourés. Lui, n'avait eu que Belle lorsque la fin du joug de Zelena lui avait permit de faire son deuil.

« - Mais, » poursuivit-il, « je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour viendrai où un nouvel enfant pourrai revenir dans ma vie. Une nouvelle vie que j'aurai créée avec toi, grâce à toi et à ta foi indéfectible en moi. »

Il tendit la main sur le comptoir, et Emma n'eut pas le cœur à lui refuser le plaisir de prendre la sienne.

« - Je n'oublierai jamais Baelfire. Il est, et restera toujours mon premier-né. Mais je serai le plus heureux des hommes en accueillant notre enfant à son tour. Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce cadeau. »

Emma sourit lentement, mais il n'avait pas encore terminé.

« - Mais toi, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu en pensais. Tu as dit que la mort de Bae changeait ta façon de voir ce bébé. »

Emma sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle eut envie de prétexter une grande fatigue, fuir son regard inquisiteur et garder pour toujours ces souvenirs loin d'elle. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Les mots commençaient à couler comme une cascade, entrecoupée de respirations difficiles.

« - Je n'ai jamais pensé, voulu d'un enfant auparavant. Je me demandais ce que je pourrai lui apporter, si je ferai mieux que les miens. J'avais déjà tout, je n'ai plus eu l'occasion d'y penser depuis mes dix-huit ans. Je n'ai pas connu beaucoup d'hommes dans ma vie, et aucun ne m'a fait envisagé cette idée. Lorsque Neal est mort, j'ai cru que la question ne se poserai plus. »

Elle déglutit fort, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - Je l'aimais aussi. Pas comme toi tu le faisais, mais c'était sincère. Je regrette de ne pas avoir là pour l'aider, de ne pas avoir réussi à le sauver. Je le regrette plus souvent que tu ne le penses. Lorsque j'ai appris pour le bébé, je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir. Alors, comme nombre de femme avant moi, j'ai paniqué, et je n'ai su que faire. »

Gold expira lourdement, alors qu'il libérait un souffle qu'il avait retenu.

« - Tu ne m'as jamais dit tout cela. »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« - J'en suis désolée. Je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. Mais pour ta question, je voulais juste te dire que… »

Elle sourit, se raccrochant à son rôle de Belle pour oublier tout ce qu'elle venait de dire et les morceaux d'âme qu'elle avait laissé aux pieds de son beau-père.

« - Je veux de ce bébé. Bien sûr que je le veux. »

Et sur ce, Gold sourit et elle se saisit de la Chipped Cup pour éviter un baiser.

* * *

A force de vivre dans une ville qui lui en voulait autant, Mr Gold savait reconnaître lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Extatique à l'idée d'être bientôt nouveau père, il n'en était pas moins lucide.

Le lendemain, il entra puis sorti très vite de sa boutique, qui avait été fouillée. Il aurait pu le deviner aux subtiles traces de doigts sur les vitrines, ou l'odeur dans son arrière-boutique.

Mais l'ouverture béante de son coffre-fort où il disposait de la magie qu'il lui restait était amplement suffisante.


	13. Chapitre XII : Suivre les traces

Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews et s'abonnent.

Chapitre de transition, il faut bien passer par là.

Warning : émétophobes, ne lisez pas ce chapitre.

 **Chapitre XII : Suivre les traces**

Belle réajusta le blouson rouge, qui ne couvrait absolument pas du froid. Elle grelottait presque dans les vêtements d'Emma. Ses jeans serrés claquaient contre ses jambes, et le vent glacial s'insinuait contre sa peau sans difficulté. Elle regrettait ses collants qui, s'ils n'étaient pas épais, couvraient sa chair suffisamment bien pour ne pas la rendre transie de froid. Elle avait sorti bonnet et chaussettes épaisses. Le temps était pourtant doux, rien ne pouvait expliquer les frissons qui la parcouraient depuis ce matin. Si ce n'était un rhume qui l'avait assailli lorsque son corps et son âme étaient au plus bas.

En revenant de l'hôpital, elle s'était sentie mal, pour des raisons évidentes. Elle voulait éviter de penser à ce qu'Emma devait être en train de dire à son mari fou de joie, et elle ne le saurait malheureusement jamais. Les meilleurs moments de sa vie étaient en train de lui filer entre les doigts, et à part redoubler d'effort dans l'usage de la magie, il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle avait pleuré jusqu'à tomber de fatigue dans les bras de Killian, et s'était réveillée en habits de nuit dans le lit du pirate, toujours dans ses bras. Elle avait fini de rougir à l'idée qu'il ait pu la déshabiller, il ne voyait rien d'elle, juste Emma après tout. Mais elle s'était éveillée toujours aussi triste, et souffrante. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas question du sortilège cette fois-ci. Elle était juste malheureuse et incapable de penser à autre chose.

Killian lui avait conseillé de prendre une journée de repos, mais elle avait refusé. Elle lui avait dit sans mentir qu'elle voulait essayer de se changer les idées, et l'office du Sheriff était parfaite pour cela. Il avait été hésitant, mais avait fini par la laisser partir avec des yeux remplis de sollicitude, bien qu'il ai proposé plusieurs fois de l'accompagner. Sa gentillesse l'avait touchée, mais elle ne pouvait lui expliquer que jouer la comédie ne ferait que rajouter à ses peines aujourd'hui.

Désormais dans la voiture de fonction, en train de patrouiller dans la ville pour tromper ses sombres pensées et son ennui, elle finit par se résoudre à songer à de plus réjouissantes idées. Et bien que le sujet soit très proche de celui qui lui tirait tant de larmes, elle commença à imaginer à quoi ressemblerait son enfant.

Pour commencer, elle se demandait s'il s'agirait d'une fille ou d'un garçon. Elle ne savait pas si cela était déjà visible pour Whale, mais même si cela l'avait déjà été, elle n'aurait pas demandé. Tout d'abord car Rumple n'était pas là, et que s'inquiéter seule du bien-être du bébé était déjà une trahison en soit. Demander cette information sans lui aurait été juste cruel. Et en toute honnêteté, elle préférait garder la surprise. Bien qu'elle serait parfaitement heureuse avec un fils comme une fille, elle cherchait au fond d'elle-même si elle n'avait pas de préférence. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'élèverait jamais cet enfant de manière traditionnelle, c'était une certitude. S'il s'agissait d'une petite fille, elle ne deviendrait jamais une princesse. Elle-même avait trop souffert du carcan étouffant de la noblesse dans sa jeunesse, et était considérée comme un vrai garçon manqué à l'époque. Elle préférait être le genre de mère à apprendre à sa fille comment grimper aux arbres et courir derrière les oiseaux que de rêver au prince parfait. Quant à un garçon, elle le voulait capable de parler, s'exprimer lorsqu'il en ressentait le besoin, pas comme son père qui se renfermait sur lui-même lorsqu'il souffrait. Elle avait vu ce que de trop grands exigences pouvaient avoir comme répercussions, et elle voulait permettre à son enfant de devenir qui il voulait, et non pas la personne qu'il se sentirait obligé de devenir.

Mais au-delà de tout cela, elle apprendrait à lire à son petit. Elle lui lirait tous les soirs des récits d'aventures, de dragons à combattre mais aussi de dragons amis. De comment la méchante reine était devenue la meilleure amie de la fille de Snow-White, et que le bien triomphait toujours du mal, même si cela s'avérait parfois être par des chemins détournés. Elle imaginait déjà toute une bibliothèque remplie de livres pour enfants, et les contes de fées qui rempliraient les rêves du jeune bébé.

Elle soupira, reprenant ses esprits après cette rêverie. Elle l'avait apaisée, mais ne résolvait rien à son problème. Elle devait avant tout trouver comment rompre cette maudite magie avant de se laisser aller aux songes.

Alors qu'elle passait dans l'avenue principale, elle freina lorsqu'elle vit son mari entrer dans sa boutique. Elle se gara rapidement, et l'étudia de loin. Il avait bonne mine, dans son costume toujours impeccable. Il semblait très satisfait, faisant se retourner les passants. Voir Mr. Gold tout sourire était généralement très mauvais signe. Il ne risquait pas de déranger qui que cela soit : il venait sûrement de conclure un marché très avantageux pour lui, et très déplaisant pour l'autre partie. Les habitants préféraient soit s'éloigner de risque d'être le prochain, soit en profiter pour demander une quelconque faveur alors qu'il voyait la personne la plus puissante de la ville si bien disposée. Mais Belle savait le lire mieux que quiconque. Il était heureux, ses traits étaient apaisés, il rayonnait. Et son cœur se gonfla de fierté en sachant que, bien qu'il l'ignore encore, elle était la raison de son bonheur.

Elle le vit pénétrer dans la boutique, et elle retourna la clé de la voiture, prête à repartir, lorsqu'elle vit Rumple sortir de la boutique quelques secondes seulement après son arrivée. Son sourire avait disparu pour laisser place à un visage perplexe et où elle pouvait discerner une pointe de colère. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était une évidence.

Elle coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture en la verrouillant avant d'approcher de lui, réprimant l'envie de prendre son bras.

« - Mr Gold ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, et fit un mouvement du menton vers elle.

« - Ah, Miss Swan, vous tombez à point nommé. »

Belle serra des dents en entendant le faux nom être prononcé. Au lieu de répliquer, elle pointa la voiture du doigt.

« - Je vous ai vu en faisant un tour. Quelque chose ne va pas avec la boutique ?

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que j'ai été volé. Encore, » ajouta-t-il non sans cacher son exaspération.

Belle soupira, toute aussi excédée que lui.

« - Apparemment, les habitants n'ont rien d'autres à faire de leur temps. Qu'est-ce qui a été volé ? »

Il tendit le bras pour lui ouvrir la porte.

« - Après vous. »

Belle le dévisagea avant de sourire pour le remercier et entra dans l'office du prêteur sur gage. Elle soupira en voyant les vitrines brisées et les objets au sol venant de l'arrière-boutique qui avaient roulé jusqu'ici. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'elle leva la tête qu'elle vit le tableau cachant le coffre-fort une fois de plus détaché de son socle, et le coffre grand ouvert. Et évidemment, le sortilège ne s'y trouvait plus, puisqu'il avait disparu au moment où il s'était abattu sur Emma et elle. Et cela, elle n'avait aucun moyen de le dire à son mari.

« - Votre magie a été volée ? » demanda-t-elle en craignant d'entendre la réponse.

Il hocha la tête en suivant son regard vers le tableau.

« - En effet. Une des fioles que je gardais a disparu. Elle contenait un sort des plus déplaisant. »

Elle ferma fortement les yeux pour contenir son énervement. Quiconque avait dérobé l'objet venait soit de lui rendre un grand service ou au contraire, lui rendait la tâche encore plus difficile. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée dans le corps d'Emma, la fiole avait disparu, et le coffre était fermé. Elle ignorait l'influence que pouvait posséder cette magie, mais d'après le conte dont elle était issue, cela ne pouvait rien signifier de bon.

Le voleur était sûrement venu pour ce sort en question justement, à moins qu'il ne soit venu pour tout autre chose, impossible de le déterminer. Mais si sa quête avait été celle du mystérieux flacon, cela expliquerait que rien n'ait été volé dans la boutique regorgeant de trésors. Soit il cherchait quelque chose qui n'était pas ici et qu'il avait cru pouvoir trouver en ce lien, ou bien c'était un pur acte de malveillance. Cela paraissait peu probable. Personne ne se risquerait à s'attirer les foudres du tout puissant Dark One au sommet de ses capacités, et leurs ennemis avaient tous disparu pour l'instant.

Elle approcha en faisant bien attention de ne pas marcher sur des débris de verre.

« - Vous sortiez retrouver votre femme, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il la considéra avec surprise. Elle se tourna vers lui et leva les yeux au ciel, agacé pour Emma de recevoir si peu de considération.

« - Est-ce vraiment surprenant que je sois arrivée à cette conclusion ? »

Cela était pourtant logique. Si le voleur n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans le commerce de Gold, il allait logiquement le chercher à son domicile.

« - Je suis en effet étonnée de votre déduction, » répondit calmement Gold. « J'allais en effet l'appeler lorsque vous êtes arrivée. Elle n'est pas chez nous cependant. Elle est allée à l'hôpital organiser un nouveau rendez-vous pour le bébé. »

Belle se retint de tiquer, et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle remerciait Emma de s'occuper de sa famille, mais elle aurait souhaité être avertie avant. Le rythme effréné de ces derniers jours excusait cependant la jeune femme de cet oubli.

« - J'aurai pensé que vous seriez avec elle.

\- Elle est au Granny's pour petit-déjeuner. Je l'y ai accompagnée, mais j'avais besoin de quelque chose ici. »

Elle hocha la tête et mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

« - Allez-y donc. Je vais m'occuper de l'enquête. »

Il la regarda longuement et hocha lentement la tête.

« - Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de vous faire confiance.

\- Je sais que vous préfèreriez vous en charger vous-même, » sourit Emma, reconnaissant bien là son mari sans pouvoir retenir un léger reproche affectueux dans sa voix.

Il ne le remarqua pas, alors qu'il était en train d'avancer vers son arrière-boutique en balayant d'un geste du pied les débris de verre, le bruit de sa canne s'écrasant dans un tintement discret contre les morceaux. Elle pesta en le suivant.

« - Dîtes-moi simplement ce que vous voulez…

\- Je suis boiteux Miss Swan, pas impotent. »

Elle le rejoignit sans répondre en poussant le rideau, et eut juste le temps de le voir glisser plusieurs rouleaux de laines dans un sac qu'il prit à la main. Il ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers elle pour s'adresser à lui.

« - Eh bien Sheriff, n'avez-vous pas un fugitif à attraper ?

Elle soupira en reculant.

« - Je m'inquiétais pour vous.

\- Touchant, » railla-t-il, « mais inutile. »

Il referma le sac et la dépassa pour se diriger vers la sortie. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en le suivant, et sortit de la boutique après lui avoir dit au revoir pour se diriger vers le commissariat.

OoOoO

Emma dévorait ses pancakes lorsque Killian s'assit en face d'elle sans prévenir. Elle le fixa sans pouvoir rien dire, la bouche pleine de jus d'érable, avant de déglutir pour pouvoir commencer une discussion digne de ce nom.

« - Killian ? »

Il lui sourit et elle s'essuya les lèvres alors qu'elle attendait qu'il ne parle enfin.

« - Je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de te féliciter. »

Elle cligna des yeux, puis décida de se resservir un verre d'eau pour garder contenance.

« - Merci. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela de ta part.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas ton époux que je ne peux pas être heureux pour toi. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« - En effet. »

Un silence gênant s'installa, et elle se dandina inconfortablement sur la banquette alors qu'il continuait de l'observer sans un mot. Finalement, il reprit la parole.  
« - Quelque chose ne va pas. »

Elle qui avait commencé à reprendre son assiette, elle reposa sa fourchette en haussant un sourcil.

« - Quoi ?

\- N'aies pas l'air si surprise.

\- Et pourtant je le suis. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu essaies d'insinuer.

\- Tu as demandé à Emma de cacher la vérité et de t'aider avec le bébé. La Belle que je connais n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à aller prévenir son mari et fêter la nouvelle avec lui. Pourtant, je te retrouve là, terrifiée à l'idée de lui dire, pâle et triste. »

Emma sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, et elle tenta de trouver quoi lui répondre rapidement. Elle n'en revenait pas de l'audace de son compagnon vis-à-vis de Belle, mais elle mourrait d'envie de lui confirmer qu'il avait raison. En temps normal, Belle se serait précipitée sur Gold pour savourer avec lui l'arrivée du prochain fauteur de trouble, et elle serait restée bien à l'écart de toute cette joie. Rien n'était en place, rien ne sonnait juste. Et pourtant, il fallait trouver une explication logique à tout cela pour sauver les apparences.

« - Est-ce si difficile de croire que j'ai été prise de panique ?

\- Pour la femme qui m'a lancé une planche de bois au milieu du front, un peu oui. »

''Pardon ?'', voulut-elle dire mais se retint, alors que mille questions naissaient dans son esprit. Elle secoua la tête pour garder son objectif en tête, elle demanderait des éclaircissements à Belle plus tard.

« - C'est une réaction normale, Killian. Tu vois des signes où il n'y en a pas. »

Il retint un soupir et se leva.

« - Personne ne semble le voir ici, mais je sais que j'ai raison. Gold est trop absorbé par la nouvelle pour le voir pour le moment, Emma veut t'aider mais pense à Henry et personne dans cette ville ne te connaît mieux que moi hormis eux.

\- Ce qui est un peu triste, » souffla Emma en réalisant que les seuls amis de Belle était une Sauveuse qui ne lui aurait jamais parlé autant sans ce sortilège et l'ancien pire ennemi de son mari qui en connaissait autant seulement car il avait tenté de détruire leur mariage.

Les yeux de Killian se radoucirent et il prit son épaule.

« - Que tu le veuilles ou non, je découvrirai le fin mot de cette histoire. Bon appétit. »

Il passa devant elle pour se rendre à l'arrière du Granny, elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour l'admirer de loin, souffrant de plus en plus de cette séparation forcée. Elle baissa les yeux quand il fut parti, et repoussa son assiette, soudainement l'appétit coupé.

Juste à ce moment, Gold passa la porte pour la rejoindre, et elle ferma les yeux. Cela allait être une très longue journée.

OoOoO

Belle arriva au commissariat seulement pour trouver une cellule vide et David en train de l'attendre. Elle approcha en enlevant le blouson rouge, rejoignant le Prince en quelques enjambées.

« - Où est le garçon ? »

Il soupira et leva la tête vers elle.

« - Gold et Regina ayant renoncé à le poursuivre, il a été relâché il y a quelques temps.

\- Pardon ? »

Elle s'éloigna et ferma les yeux. Regina et Rumple souhaitaient tellement changer de vie qu'ils en avaient oublié de poursuivre le jeune homme ? Cela était très étonnant. Le plus probable est qu'ils aient sûrement eu la tête occupée à penser à des problèmes plus important. Et le voleur semblait assez inoffensif et terrifié par la réputation de la méchante reine et du Capitaine Hook. Elle posa instinctivement les mains sur son ventre. Rumple devait en effet penser à bien des choses en ce moment.

« - Quant est-il parti ?

\- Je ne sais plus exactement, mais Robin était venu le chercher à la sortie et passe du temps avec lui.

\- Robin ? »

Bien sûr que le roi des voleurs avait pris le jeune homme sous son aile dans un élan de compassion. Cela expliquait même que Regina n'ait rien intenté contre le garçon, si Robin lui avait demandé de ne pas intervenir. Mais d'après les dires de David, Erwan avait eu le temps de se rendre à la boutique de Gold. Dans ce cas là, Robin…

Elle saisit son téléphone et chercha Regina dans ses contacts sous les yeux interrogateurs de David. Elle sentit son pied s'agiter quand la reine tarda à décrocher, avant d'entendre un grésillement au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

« - Emma ?

\- Regina, » attaqua de suite Belle. « Sais-tu où est Robin ?

\- Hum, la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé il se rendait dans la forêt rendre visite à ses hommes, pourquoi ?

\- Essaie de le contacter, je te rappelle au plus vite. »

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers David.

« - La boutique de Rumplestiltskin a été saccagé. Je pense que commencer par lui serait une bonne idée. »

Il hocha la tête, quoique sceptique.

« - Lorsque je lui ai parlé, il ne m'avait pas l'air d'être un mauvais bougre.

\- Peut-être. Mais pour le moment, c'est notre meilleure piste et je ne vais pas prendre le risque de mettre Robin en danger. »

Elle reprit son blouson et David fit de même.

« - Je viens avec toi. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« - Je pense que nous serions plus efficace si l'un de nous reste en ville chercher Erwan et l'autre se rend en forêt s'assurer que Robin et les autres vont bien. »

Il finit par sourire.

« - Tu as raison. Reste ici. Je vais aller voir Robin.

\- Toi ? » demanda Belle, un peu inquiète.

« - C'est moi qui ai laissé le garçon partir, c'est à moi de s'assurer qu'il ne fera de mal à personne. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres, consciente d'avoir été un peu dure avec lui de part son énervement pour la boutique.

« - Sois prudent. »

Il sourit un peu.

« - C'est à moi normalement de te dire cela. »

Il lui ouvrit la porte pour sortir, et Belle le regarda s'éloigner dans une voiture de police avec un pincement au cœur.

OoOoO

Emma mangeait le reste de son déjeuner sous l'œil de Gold avec une moue gênée. Elle mourrait de faim, et entre son petit-déjeuner de roi et le repas qu'elle était en train d'engloutir, elle commençait enfin à se sentir rassasiée. Elle commençait enfin à sentir les premiers signes de la grossesse. Elle se serait bien passé de ces contraintes, mais pour le moment, elle devait prendre soin de ce bébé qu'elle avait sous sa garde.

Et le père de l'enfant ne la quittait pas des yeux depuis qu'il avait apprit la nouvelle. Elle n'avait jamais vu Gold aussi souriant ni enjoué. Elle l'avait toujours imaginé ennuyeux et austère, mais si elle avait eu des aperçus de sa véritable personnalité en privé en tant que Belle, elle en découvrait encore davantage comme femme enceinte. Il semblait toujours trouver le bon mot pour la faire rire, ou alors quand être silencieux.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle s'en trouvait très mal à l'aise parfois.

« - Pourrais-tu cesser de m'observer ainsi s'il-te-plaît ? »

Il sourit lentement.

« - Je ne fais que regarder mon épouse. Cela te gênerait-il ?

\- Lorsque je suis en train de manger alors que tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette depuis le début du déjeuner, un peu. »

Il haussa un sourcil sans se départir de son sourire, et se saisit de sa fourchette.

« - Mes excuses alors. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ils continuèrent de manger en silence, et elle admettait que voir un père heureux était agréable. Elle acheva son plat avec un soupir de satisfaction, et elle dû retenir un rire quand Gold lui tendit immédiatement la carte des desserts une fois sa dernière bouchée avalée.

Elle commençait à parcourir le menu, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un fraisier, alors que Granny approchait. Elle semblait heureuse, et n'adressa même pas de regard réprobateur vers Gold.

« - Eh bien, vous avez l'air d'avoir apprécié le repas. »

Emma sourit en s'essuyant la bouche.

« - C'était délicieux, comme toujours Granny. Merci.

\- Attention ! »

Un serveur passa derrière Granny avec un plat des plus odorants, et Emma reconnu immédiatement l'odeur de la morue alors que le fumet du plat s'éloignait. Granny avait sortit son calepin et attendait qu'elle ne dise ce qu'elle voulait manger, alors qu'elle se levait pour courir aux toilettes.

Elle ouvrit dans claquement violent le battant de la première porte et s'agenouilla à même le carrelage pour rendre le contenu de son délicieux repas. Elle recracha en plusieurs fois, essayant de récupérer son souffle entre chaque moment de répit. Elle toussa, espérant que cela s'arrête à chaque nouvelle nausée, avant de renoncer et d'attendre que cela s'arrête. Elle se souvenait de ces journées dans sa cellule à vomir les bouillies immondes de la prison dans la solitude de ses quatre murs, parfois sous les railleries des gardiennes.

Elle ferma les yeux lorsque la pression sur son abdomen se relâcha, et ferma les yeux. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment là que deux mains tenaient ses cheveux et qu'une chaussure vernie d'homme se tenait près de sa jambe.

Elle se retourna seulement pour se retrouver avec le visage inquiet de Gold penché au dessus d'elle. Elle leva la main instinctivement pour s'essuyer la bouche, mais il arrêta son geste en lui tendant aussitôt un mouchoir. Elle s'en saisit avec un hochement de tête pour le remercier, et tenta de se redresser avec son aide.

« - Cela va mieux ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement, plein de sollicitude.

Elle hocha la tête en jetant le mouchoir dans la cuvette et en tirant la chasse.

« - Oui, ça va. Qui peut bien aimer la morue pour l'amour de dieu… »

Il sourit un peu et plaça une main dans son dos en la guidant vers les robinets. Elle se pencha pour se rincer la bouche et boire alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux bruns.

« - Je croyais que les femmes enceintes n'étaient malades que le matin… »

Elle sourit un peu et recracha l'eau qu'elle gardait en se redressant.

« - Non, les femmes enceintes ne sont pas malades. Elles ont juste des nausées. Mais tout le temps. »

Il inclina légèrement la tête.

« - Je tâcherais de me renseigner. »

Il leva la main vers elle, et elle se demanda ce qu'il comptait faire alors qu'il posait doucement sa main sur son ventre, et elle se figea. Il lui jeta un regard, un peu hésitant, avant de se concentrer sur sa main posée sur elle et sourit tendrement.

« - Il… ou elle… cause déjà bien des problèmes. »

Elle sourit, touchée de son émotion, et trouva même la force de plaisanter.

« - S'il en crée ne serait-ce que moitié moins que son père, cette ville partira en fumée. »

Il releva la tête pour rire doucement, et Emma pencha la tête. De cette façon, elle reconnaissait la ressemblance avec Neal. Elle avait pensé que la pomme était tombée bien loin de l'arbre et heureusement, mais certaines choses restaient indéniables. Il allait être un bon père pour le bébé, elle le voyait détendu et pas du tout inquiet. Pour le moment.

Ils sortirent des toilettes, pour découvrir que tout le restaurant les fixaient. Emma déglutit et approcha du comptoir où s'était rendue Granny pour payer. Gold la suivait de près, et Granny les regarda. Elle posa les mains sur le comptoir et les regarda l'un après l'autre, avant de sourire.

« - Je suppose que des félicitations sont de rigueur. »

Emma baissa les yeux alors qu'elle sentait tous les clients converser derrière elle, en train d'échanger les rumeurs qui circulaient déjà. Gold avança quelques billets, ne laissant rien paraître.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

Granny leva les yeux au ciel.

« - J'ai élevé deux petites filles de leur naissance jusqu'à leur crise d'adolescence et l'une d'elle était ma fille. Je sais comment ces choses se déroulent. »

Emma soupira.

« - Toute la ville sera bientôt au courant, c'est ça ? »

Elle lui offrit un sourire compatissant. Même à Gold.

« - Je suis contente pour vous. »

Emma lui rendit son sourire, un peu incertaine, avant de se tourner vers Gold qui la guidait vers la sortie. Elle ne le vit pas jeter un regard noir à la clientèle et un hochement de tête respectueux envers Granny.

OoOoO

Belle avait parcourut toute la ville en voiture sans trouver une seule trace du jeune voleur, et cela la désespérait. Pas de nouvelle de David non plus. Elle soupira en se garant, et ferma les yeux. Elle qui rêvait d'aventure et d'héroïsme, elle ne pensait pas que la vie de chevaliers et d'explorateurs pouvaient être la cause de tant de maux de crâne.

Elle aimait l'aventure et les mystères, mais l'être réellement s'était toujours avéré plus compliqué. Et être Sheriff, courir après les fugitifs, n'était pas son rêve d'enfance. Elle se voyait plus faire son chemin seule et pour elle-même et ses proches. Et pas jouer les gardiens de l'ordre dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien.

Belle se frotta les yeux et s'enfonça dans son siège. Elle était fatiguée et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était dormir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire cela à Emma. La jeune femme prenait son rôle de mère et épouse au sérieux malgré les souffrances que cela lui infligeaient du mieux qu'elle pouvait, Belle se devait de faire de même concernant son métier.

Elle rouvrit les yeux alors que son téléphone sonnait. Elle se détacha et chercha dans ses poches. L'avantage de ne plus avoir de sac, au moins. Elle finit par trouver le petit appareil qui émettait ce son strident, et regarda l'écran. Le nom de David s'affichait en grand. Elle écarquilla les yeux et appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton vert.

« - David ?!

\- Emma, tu as l'air contente de m'entendre.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Très bien. J'ai trouvé Robin et le reste des Compagnons. Ils vont bien, mais ont dit que Tom Erwan les avait quitté en début de matinée, juste à temps pour…

\- Entrer dans la boutique, » soupira Belle. « Et ils ignorent où il est maintenant ?

\- Ils n'en ont aucune idée. »

Belle soupira lourdement et sortit de la voiture. Elle n'était pas plus avancée qu'en début de journée. Elle continua de parler avec David, essayant de trouver où le jeune homme avait pu se cacher. Elle était tellement absorbée dans son appel qu'elle heurta violemment un passant.

Elle leva les yeux pour trouver Killian qui lui sourit.

« - Swan. Je vois que je te fais toujours autant d'effet. »

Elle sourit et raccrocha.

« - Excuse moi, je suis distraite. »

Il prit son bras.

« - Tu veux en parler ? »

Elle sourit un peu en pensant au besoin d'honnêteté de Killian.

« - Tu te souviens du voleur de Regina et Rumple ? »

Il la regarda et hocha la tête.

« - Tom Erwan ?

\- Oui. Il s'est échappé et je le cherche depuis ce matin. Je crois qu'il a fait une bêtise. »

Il fronça les sourcils, avant d'embrasser son front.

« - Je ne me fais pas de soucis. Tu le retrouveras. »

Elle sourit, un peu rassuré.

OoOoO

Killian tambourina à la porte des Gold le soir venu. Il n'arrêta pas avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et qu'un Gold en pantalon de pyjama n'apparaisse, l'air furieux.

« - Hook, donne moi une bonne raison de …

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Gold s'arrêta net, avant d'éclater de rire.

« - Mon aide ? Tu plaisantes ? La dernière fois que tu m'as demandé cela…

\- J'étais mort la dernière fois, et celle encore d'avant tu en as profité pour voler mon cœur, je sais. Mais je ne peux pas le demander à Emma. »

Gold regarda derrière lui, estomaqué.

« - Ma femme enceinte dort dans notre lit, tu veux que je la laisse seule ici ?

\- Cela ne prendra que quelques instants…

\- Tu as besoin de magie, vas demander à Regina, puisque ta femme ne le peut pas. »

Killian baissa les yeux.

« - Le voleur qui est entré chez toi a été libéré. Je pense que c'est celui qui est venu dans ta boutique. »

Gold le fixa avant de lever les bras.

« - Et ?

\- Et je pense que c'est à cause de moi. »

Gold fronça les sourcils.

« - Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu as tant d'importance ?

\- Tom a essayé de me contacter lorsqu'il était en prison. Sans arrêt. «

Le Dark One haussa les épaules.

« - Peut-être qu'il est en admiration devant toi. »

Il secoua la tête.

« - Quoiqu'il en soit, je veux lui parler et aider Emma. »

Gold soupira.

« - Je n'ai pas envie de me mêler de cela. »

Killian prit une grande inspiration.

« - Je craignais que tu ne dises cela. Mais Emma a aidé ta femme quand…

\- Ne t'avise surtout pas de te lancer dans une guerre de dettes, » avertit Gold, la voix grave. « J'ai déjà donné, et tu ne me convaincras pas avec ce bas chantage. »

Il commença à refermer la porte, et Killian l'arrêta avec sa main.

« - Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas refermer sa porte et de prendre la main qui te reste.

\- Tu as raison. Je m'excuse, » souffla Killian. « Je n'aurai as dû dire cela. C'était lâche, et j'aurai dû présenter cela comme ce que c'est véritablement.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Une requête. Un service. J'ai besoin d'aider Emma… et de savoir ce qu'il en est. Un simple sort de localisation, c'est tout ce que je te demande… »

Gold le coupa en ouvrant plus la porte.

« - Tu as un objet qui lui appartient ? »

Hook secoua la tête. Gold soupira.

« - Et comment suis-je censé lancer ce sort ? »

Gold leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Je ne peux rien faire, alors. »

Killian baissa la tête et Gold le regarda presque avec amusement.

« - Mais cet homme est entré deux fois chez moi. Il est peut-être dangereux. Et Belle est très vulnérable en ce moment. Je ne vais pas le faire pour toi, mais pour moi. »

Killian le considéra, avant de sourire lentement.

« - Tout pour protéger nos femmes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gold se contenta de claquer la porte.


End file.
